


Mein Seelenverwandter

by Trisha_Kaambl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Red String of Fate, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisha_Kaambl/pseuds/Trisha_Kaambl
Summary: Historias en diversos universos y épocas, inspirados en diversas canciones, enfocadas en la shipp del pequeño capitán y la subordinada leal, unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, solo los utilizo con fines recreativos.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción
> 
> Se que no es la pareja más popular, pero si no te gusta verla no leas o dejes tu hate. Todos tenemos nuestros propios gustos, así que de favor respeta y yo te respetaré.

****Recuerdos** **

* * *

**“¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no pienso en ella?”** Se preguntaba Levi parado en la rama de un árbol gigante, después de la charla con Zeke, donde una pregunta tocó una fibra sensible.

_Ella perdió el aliento hace un mes..._

**“Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que ella se fue”** Y desde ese tiempo no había experimentado ningún otro enamoramiento. Repasó todo lo que vivió con ella, con esa mujer que amó profundamente y con la que iba unirse en matrimonio.

_Desearía pasar con ella hasta mi último día..._

Su nombre era Petra Ral, una joven mujer de cabellos rojizos, de grandes ojos del color del ámbar y bonita sonrisa. Una soldado fuerte y leal que estuvo entre los mejores de la Legión. Una subordinada obediente y protectora. Una amante dulce e independiente que le mostró la parte más empalagosa de su ser.

_Ella dijo que me dio todo su amor..._

Aún recordaba como la conoció, sin ningún tipo de señal divina que le dijera que ella era la elegida, no, todo lo contrario recibió sus duros entrenamientos, sus brutales castigos, sus vulgares palabras y sus sesiones quisquillosas de limpieza al igual que el resto de los novatos.

_Y eso me recuerda cuando me traía café..._

Gracias a su buen desempeño, fue elegida como parte del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, donde él era el capitán, ahí fue donde empezó a descubrir más de ella. Las cálidas tazas de té, las charlas sencillas pero amenas, su genuina admiración hacia él sabiendo que provenía de la Ciudad Subterránea, pero sobre todo su generosidad y amabilidad que no perdía aún siendo una soldado que enfrentaba titanes fuera de las murallas y conocía la brutalidad del deber de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Todo eso empezó a calar en su frío corazón.

_No sabemos lo que esta mal esta noche..._

Con la rutina diaria empezó notar algo diferente con su subordinada, más para él, inexperto en la galantería y relaciones amorosas, no se dio cuenta cuando la joven intentaba llamar su atención o le observaba de más, ni siquiera las obvias imitaciones de Auruo al coquetear le hicieron comprender.

_Yo le dije que le dí todo mi amor..._

Hasta que un día ella se confesó, y él no pudo corresponder. No porque no la quisiera, si no porque temía perderla, al igual que todos aquellos seres queridos que se le habían escapado: su madre, Kenny, Isabel y Farlan. Fue hasta un tiempo después que decidió arriesgarse, anhelaba por una vez en su vida ser amado como un hombre, como uno sin señalamientos ni títulos.

_Soñamos con una vida ideal donde podríamos tener paz..._

**< < El capitán Levi no es el héroe perfecto que todos creen. Él es bajito, violento, irritable... es sorprendente >>**

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Petra lo amaba incluso con sus defectos, que no cargaba con esa venda que a veces ciega a los amantes y que parece mas bien idolatría, sino que realmente lo comprendía. Sintió aquella sensación cálida en el pecho, aquella que lo hacía sentirse completo, único y afortunado, como cuando tenía un hogar. Hogar, realmente quería formar uno con ella.

_Pero las cosas cambiaron repentinamente..._

Antes de salir de expedición le dijo su propuesta y ella encantada escribió a su padre la buena nueva. Aunque el hecho de que ella desconociera el plan de Erwin le molestaba, no obstante debía demostrar su profesionalismo confiando en sus soldados, habían sobrevivido a varias misiones, ésta no tendría mayores problemas si capturaban al infiltrado.

_Perdí mis sueños en este desastre..._

Ya en la misión, fue ella quien nuevamente sacó a flote su inquebrantable lealtad, al grado de convencer al chico titán de no transformarse y dejar que ellos combatieran con la titán Hembra.

**< < ¡Confía en nosotros! -le dijo a Eren mientras mostraba su mano derecha marcada por una mordida >>**

_¿Donde esta mi amor?..._

Después de la captura y posterior escape de la titán Hembra, tardó en suministrarse de gas, y ahí fue donde todo empezó a convertirse en una pesadilla. El rugido cargado de rabia resonó por todo el bosque, conocía a la persona que lo había lanzado.

 **“No puede ser”** Levi se dirigió a donde salió aquel grito, en sus adentros pedía que ellos estuvieran vivos, tal vez heridos pero con vida, en especial ella. La esperanza empezó a desvanecerse al encontrar a Gunther colgado de árbol con la nuca cortada, luego encontró a Erd y Auruo, y por último a ella recargada contra un árbol, manchada de sangre. Entrecerró los ojos como tratando de procesar aquel duro golpe.

_No tengo el poder a mi lado por siempre..._

No podía arrepentirse de sus decisiones, pero por lo menos no dejaría a la asesina salirse con la suya, le quitaría a Eren de sus asquerosas fauces, se los debía. Escapó con Eren y una pierna lastimada. Una vez que se encontró nuevamente con su cuerpo, recordó que también su corazón se había roto, aún no quería despedirse más por instinto sacó el emblema de su chaqueta, como si presintiera que eso es lo único que se llevaría físicamente de ella. Y así pasó, cuando unos titanes estaban por alcanzarles, él mismo ordenó arrojar los cadáveres, aunque con eso la vida le restregaba su desgracia al ver como su prometida salía desprendida hacia el vacío.

_Nadie tiene un lugar donde esconderse..._

Las palabras del señor Ral, fueron lo que le acabaron por destrozar, aunque él no dijo nada ni tampoco demostró nada, debía seguir avanzando, a ella no le hubiese gustado verlo lamentándose. Ni Erwin o Hange se atrevieron a consolarlo, más si le dieron su debido espacio.

A partir de ahí, todo se complico: más perdidas, secretos, traiciones, teorías sobre el origen de los titanes, reyes falsos, nobles avaros, y un sinfín de cosas que no le permitieron distraerse en ilusiones quebradas ni guardar luto.

Fue hasta que tuvo que “convencer” a Historia de aceptar el trono, que nuevamente dejo entrever sus sentimientos de forma bastante sutil pero con un mensaje muy claro.

 **-¿Que creen que van a estar haciendo mañana?... ¿Que esa persona junto a ustedes seguirá ahí mañana?. Yo no lo creo** -dijo por experiencia propia

_No tengo el poder estoy parado solo..._

Y cuatro años después, ya eliminados todos los titanes de la isla y conociendo que había más allá de los muros, es que nuevamente rememora lo que significo esa joven para él.

 **-No eres muy popular con las chicas, ¿cierto?** -fue la pregunta que detonó toda esa horda de recuerdos inútiles, que lo hacían sentirse como la mierda, tampoco dejo que Zeke se burlara de su poco atractivo físico, aunque fuese difícil de creer, si hubo una bella mujer lo hizo inmensamente dichoso.

- **Hubo un tiempo... en que fui popular** -dijo sincero, aunque no quiso dar detalles

Y ese mismo día, después de darse un tiempo para recordarla, aparecen sus soldados con noticias recientes que incluían a un Eren rebelde.

_Estoy llorando, extrañando a mi amada..._

**“Nosotros pensamos que él era la única esperanza para salvar a la humanidad”** visualizo a todos sus compañeros caídos, incluyéndola con su rostro sonriente. **“Todas esas batallas de vida y muerte por las que pasamos, ¿Fue todo por esta farsa?”** se llevó una mano a la cabeza producto de una jaqueca. **“Esto debe ser una especie de broma enferma”.**

Era hora de cumplir su promesa y que el sacrifico de Erwin y los demás tenga sentido, aniquilaría a Zeke. No contó con que el barbudo ya había hecho planes mientras él todavía espabilaba en sus memorias. Se dio una batalla, que no se permitió perder.

- **¿Sabes a cuantos compañeros hemos sacrificado? Probablemente ni siquiera te lo imaginas** -le espetó con rabia antes de clavarle las lanzas relámpago

Ese día los sentimientos le hicieron fuerte, pero también lo hicieron que tomará una decisión espantosa.

- **¡Señor Xaver míreme!** -gritó Zeke en un movimiento suicida, uno que por más que se protegió, lo dejo fuera de combate.

Herido, débil, soñando.

_Gritando tu nombre._

Despierta con el mensaje de Eren, escucha el monologo de Hange y le convence de que deben luchar una última vez.

 **“Sus sacrificios no serán en vano, lo demostraré, aunque me cueste la vida”** se propone al ver que ahora la Esperanza de la Humanidad se ha convertido en el Enemigo del Mundo.

 **“Espérenme”** se dice intuyendo el final.

* * *

-Notas Finales-

Universo: Uno apegado al manga en donde ellos sí eran pareja.

Canción: Call your name de Hiroyuki Sawano

Inspiración: Obviamente en el manga, especialmente en los capítulos 110 en adelante. Además de que en mi opinión una relación trágica le hubiese quedado como anillo al dedo a alguien como Levi y hasta le hubiese dado más trasfondo al personaje, pero Isayama es quien manda, ni modo nos conformaremos con fanfics :´(

*Es mi primer escrito romántico, género que no se me da, pero pues ya que el manga va a finalizar quería demostrar por lo menos mi cariño por esta shipp no canónica(¿?).

*Tal vez escriba otras historias en otros ambientes, tengo muchas ideas en mente, el problema es que apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir.

*Dejen su kudo, comenten o compartan si les gustó. Gracias por leer.


	2. Universal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

Había pasado cierto tiempo desde la última misión y el capitán de la unidad de reconocimiento tenía un humor pésimo, si es que era posible que alguien tan irritable y sarcástico pudiese estar peor. Lamentablemente el novato EJ-3003 estaba siendo víctima de uno de los arranques de su superior.

“–Vuelve a limpiar –sentenció el capitán enfadado”

Nadie sabía el motivo de sus malos días, aunque sus amigos sospechaban cual era la dulce razón.

Hace exactamente un año y seis meses, el Comandante Superior DZ-1504 había aprobado la misión de reconocimiento al planeta 4543VL-T o como sus habitantes lo llaman ‘Tierra’. El líder de la unidad de reconocimiento ES-1410, junto a sus dos compañeros más confiables habían partido hacia allá lo más pronto posible para conocer un poco más sobre la vida terrícola.

“–¡Esto es increíble! –gritó emocionada HZ-0509, la jefa científica de la unidad– ¡Por fin podré convivir con terrícolas!”

“–¿Realmente tendremos que hacernos pasar por terrícolas? –preguntó LA-2512, quien era la fuerza bruta del grupo – He escuchado que son unos seres retrasados”

“–¡Oh vamos! –señaló la científica– ¡Sera divertido! y sirve que socializas un poco, no todo es combate”

“–Tsk”

“–Falta poco para aterrizar –dijo ES-1410– Es hora de caracterizarnos”

Los Shingekinos eran unos seres humanoides bastante parecidos a los humanos, con excepción de su piel azulada, orejas puntiagudas y en casos raros, algún plus como antenas frontales u ojos extra; motivo por el cual tendrían que acostumbrarse a la caracterización para no revelar su origen. Al bajar de la nave, el líder ES-1410 ahora con apariencia humana dio indicaciones a sus subordinados.

“–Ahora tendrán que acostumbrase a esta apariencia y para pasar desapercibidos usaremos un nombre terrícola y acudiremos a esos centros de educación que establece la sociedad –ordenó el ahora rubio de ojos azules– Estas son sus nuevas identidades –Les extendió unos papeles”

“–¿Hange Zoë? –preguntó la mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños– ¿Ese es un nombre de macho o de hembra?”

“–Levi Ackerman –dijo el hombre de cortos cabellos negros y ojos grises– ¿Que clase de nombre fecal es éste?”

“–¿Tienen alguna otra duda que no sea sobre sus nombres?–preguntó Erwin Smith– Recuerden que tenemos el tiempo limitado, y lo más importante: no revelen su verdadera identidad”

Fue así como LA-2512 ahora conocido como Levi Ackerman comenzó su misión en aquel planeta, tanto Hange como Erwin le habían proporcionado información acerca de como moverse entre los terrícolas, desde lo más básico como los saludos hasta como evitar a los llamados ‘Hombres de Negro’. Por fortuna pudo entrar a estudiar Finanzas, donde destacó por su increíble habilidad para los números y de paso aprendía el sistema económico del planeta.

Un día cualquiera mientras regresaba a su alquiler de noche, su agudo sentido del oído lo puso alerta, eran sonidos que podía identificar como sollozos y amenazas, por lo que se lanzó al lugar donde provenían los ruidos para encontrar a una mujer y un hombre forcejeando.

“–¡Ya te dí todas mis cosas de valor! –sollozaba la mujer”

“–Aún me puedes dar algo más –dijo el hombre sonriendo perversamente”. Aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho, pues enseguida le cayó un golpe en la cara que le sacó algunos dientes.

Después de someter al delincuente y que fuese llevado a la estación policial, escuchó que le agradecían tímidamente. Se percató que la mujer que había sido asaltada estaba algo agitada pero no estaba herida.

“–Deberías tener cuidado –le recomendó el joven, quien ya se daba cuenta de los riesgos sociales– Estas calles son peligrosas de noche”

“–Lo siento –se disculpó la mujer pelirroja– Mis practicas se prolongaron”

Levi contempló la bata blanca que portaba e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de un estudiante a especialista de salud terrícola, tal y como lo hacía Hange.

“–Ve a casa –se despidió el hombre”. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que un terrícola le hacía reflexionar «¿Llegará bien a su casa?» aunque luego regresó a sus deberes sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

_Vi tus ojos y tocaste mi mente..._

Cierto día regresaba de la escuela, cuando extrañamente volvió a encontrarse con aquella chica que salvó de ser ultrajada.

“–Joven quería agradecerle por salvarme –habló la mujer– Me gustaría invitarle un café”

“–No me gusta el café –dijo sin reparos” De toda la gastronomía terrícola solo le había gustado lo que llamaban té.

“Entonces una soda o una malteada –dijo algo nerviosa ante el hombre de duro carácter– O tal vez un té”

Ackerman estaba por volver a rechazarla, más recordó las sugerencias de Hange de conocer más los hábitos terrícolas y de Erwin, de no ser tan grosero. Además un té negro no le caería nada mal.

“–Aceptó el té”

La chica sonrió y le extendió una nota “–Soy Petra Ral, mucho gusto”

“–Soy Levi Ackerman –dijo tomando el papel que contenía una fecha y una dirección”

Aquel té significo el primer acercamiento social de Levi fuera de su misión, también fue el día en que no se sintió incomodo con compañía de un ser que consideraba inferior, incluso le pareció que sus ojos eran bastante llamativos.

_Y aunque tomó un instante..._

La chica de grandes ojos ámbar comenzó a frecuentarlo hasta incluirlo en su círculo cercano, lo presentó a sus mejores amigos, un cuarteto de jóvenes que lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Ella le dijo que los estimaba tanto que los consideraba parte de su familia, pensamiento que desubicó a Levi.

“–Ellos no tienen lazos biológicos contigo –mencionó Ackerman– ¿Porque dices que son tu familia?”

“–Porque en ellos confío y me hace bien su compañía –explicó la pelirroja, que encontraba adorable la incomprensión de Levi– ¿Acaso no te has sentido feliz en compañía de algunas personas?”

Levi pensó en las pocas personas que toleraba y cuales de ellas realmente le hacían sentirse bien. Recordó a sus compañeros IM-0413 y FC-9708 quienes habían perecido en una misión fallida, a Erwin y Hange, a sus subordinados novatos y también... a ella.

“–¡Lo ves! si tienes familia –Petra empezaba a comprender los gestos del hombre”

“–Eso parece –dijo el capitán con una ligera sonrisa que sorprendió a Petra”

_Vi tus ojos y me hiciste sonreír..._

Un día en clase deportiva Levi tuvo un accidente, un esguince de tobillo, lo llevaron al hospital donde la pelirroja hacía sus practicas y en donde por casualidad fue ella quien lo consultó. Él, encubriendo su verdadera forma, forcejeo con ella para evitar que lo revisara.

“–¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! –argumentaba Levi con voz dura”

“–¡No seas terco! ¡Necesito comprobar que no sea algo grave! –clamaba Petra sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada penetrante de Ackerman”

Pero el universo hizo de las suyas, cuando en un jaloneo ambos cayeron al piso, haciendo contacto con los labios. Petra con la cara roja solo se limitó a disculparse, mientras Levi prefirió retirarse de ahí sin decir nada; con un extraño pulso cardíaco y una cálida sensación en los labios.

_Y por un pequeño instante..._

Después se enteró por Hange que ese accidente en realidad había sido un beso y que era una señal de escoger pareja para la reproducción.

“–No puedo reproducirme contigo –dijo sin tacto el capitán”

“–¿De que hablas? –cuestiono la chica desubicada y sonrojada”

“–Del beso, no puedo ser tu pareja –dijo Levi, aunque en el fondo admitía que no le molestaría repetirlo”

“–Ese beso no significa nada porque fue un accidente –respondió algo triste la pelirroja– Y sobre lo demás lo entiendo”

“–No entiendo su fin de buscar intentar aparearse sin reproducirse –comentó mordaz el joven a sus observaciones sobre el comportamiento hormonal humano especialmente jóvenes– Creí que ese tema no te importaba”

“–¡Yo no soy así! –la pelirroja lo malinterpreto– ¡No soy una ofrecida! –mencionó dándole una cachetada, huyendo del lugar molesta y decepcionada”

Levi entendió que se había equivocado y se mantuvo alejado de ella, más esa sensación ácida de no estar a su lado lo ponía de mal humor.

Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que la misión estaba por terminar, justo cuando se iba a mudar, se encontró en su camino a Erd Gin, el joven rubio era el más cercano a la pelirroja y no dudo en reprenderle.

“– Por lo menos deberías despedirte de ella –le sugirió el muchacho”

“– Esta molesta conmigo –dijo Levi con pesadez”

“–Ella se molesta, pero se le pasa pronto el enojo –mencionó Erd– Si le explicas tu punto de vista lo entenderá, solo sé sincero”

Así fue como Levi llegó hasta la casa de la chica con ayuda de Erd, no le diría su verdadero origen pero tampoco la lastimaría con su poca compresión sobre el comportamiento terrícola.

“–Petra tengo que irme, antes debo decirte algo -dijo apenas la vio”

“–¿Regresas a tu hogar? –cuestionó la joven entristecida”

“–Sí, mi hogar esta muy lejos”

“–¿Helsinki? ¿Miami? –cuestionó Ral, Levi negó con la cabeza– ¿Hong Kong?”

“–No, esta aún más lejos –Petra levantó las cejas confundida– Lo que necesito decirte es que...”

“–Esta bien –lo cortó la pelirroja– Esto es el adiós –apretó sus labios en obvio disgusto”

Levi estaba por desesperarse, pues Erwin y Hange probablemente ya lo estaban esperando, así que siguiendo el consejo de Gin, le fue sincero en la mayor medida posible.

“–Tal vez sea un adiós, yo preferiría que no fuese así –Levi se acercó a Petra al grado de juntar sus frentes, poniendo nerviosa a la chica– Me sorprendió encontrar alguien como tú aquí, eres especial”

“–L-Levi –tartamudeo la pelirroja”

“–No se como decirte lo que siento, pero es parecido a esto –el capitán llevo su puño derecho a la altura del pecho– De donde vengo, esta señal es una promesa y significa ofrecer tu vida por cumplir ese objetivo”

“–¿Que intentas decir? –cuestionó Ral sonrojada”

“–Te ofrezco mi corazón –fue la primera vez que Ackerman usó la metáfora– Si nos volvemos ver, muéstrame esta señal si sientes lo mismo”

Petra derramó algunas lágrimas que fueron limpiadas delicadamente por el moreno, quien después se alejo con sus compañeros para regresar a su planeta, aún con una espina dolorosa en el pecho.

_Vi tus ojos y me hiciste llorar..._

_“–_ ¡Hey LA-2512 deja de maltratar a tus subordinados! –exclamó HZ-0509– Mejor ven, ES-1410 tiene algo que mostrarte”

“–¿Justo ahora cuatro ojos? –le preguntó molesto”

“–Yo tendré cuatro ojos, pero tú seguirás siendo un enano y un amargado –la científica tomo del brazo a su compañero y lo arrastró con ella rápidamente– A él le costó mucho encontrar esta oportunidad, ¡Apresurate!”

Pronto llegaron a una nave donde ya los esperaba ES-1410, casi al entrar a la nave, ésta se preparó para despegar.

“–¿A donde vamos? –preguntó LA-2512 confundido por tan repentino viaje”

“–Es una sorpresa –dice ES-1410 guiñándole un ojo”

El tiempo pasa rápido, y cuando se da cuenta ya están en un planeta que a LA-2512 se le hace muy conocido.

“–Pero... –intenta decir y sus compañeros sonríen ante tal escena”

“–¿Que esperas? –menciona HZ-0509– Cambiate o no te reconocerá”

LA-2512 no pierde más tiempo y hace lo dicho por la científica, cuando ya esta nuevamente como Levi, sale a buscarla, recuerda esos bosques donde aterrizaron por primera vez, no esta muy lejos, corre sin parar.

Al llegar al mirador de la ciudad, nota la cabellera de color otoñal que tanto extraño, se acerca lentamente pensando en que decirle. Ella voltea y se sorprende de verlo ahí, sus ojos se empiezan a cristalizar pero no por tristeza, pues esboza una gran sonrisa.

“–¡Regresaste Levi! –dice alegre mientras lleva su puño derecho al corazón

_Me enamoré_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: El de Esteban Galaxias digo... uno donde hay extraterrestres encubiertos y romance humano-extraterrestre, algo medio cliché pero se me hizo gracioso.
> 
> Canción: Space Age Love Song de A Flock of Seagulls
> 
> Inspiración: Hablando de extraterrestres y CN, recuerdan Sym-Bionic Titan, una serie genial creada por Genndy Tartakovsky. Bueno hay una escena de esa serie que me gusta mucho y sale esta canción, así que hice mi versión.
> 
> *Los nombres extraterrestres están dados con las iniciales de sus nombres y fechas de nacimiento (Ejemplo EJ es Eren Jaeger, DZ es Darius Zackley).
> 
> *Tal vez en esta historia no hubo mucha interacción, me cuesta un poco el ámbito romántico, también por eso deje el final abierto. Prometo mejorar.
> 
> *No traten de ver si fue muy realista, porque no se nada de astronáutica, astronomía, exobiología o teorías extraterrestres, solo usen su imaginación.
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	3. Aceptación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción. 
> 
> Advertencia: se aborda el tema de la homosexualidad con su debido respeto y sin intención de ofender. Si no les gusta esto, no hay problema solo saltéenlo.

<< Ya han pasado cerca de veinte minutos y ella aún no llega. ¿Quien se cree que es?. Bueno sí, es bellísima, por algo es una de las modelos más cotizadas, además tiene un carácter rudo que atrae como imán.>> Petra sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos sobre su compañera de trabajo.

_Sigo preguntándome como..._

El set de grabación ya estaba preparado, incluso la pelirroja ya estaba vestida y maquillada, solo faltaba que la otra modelo se dignará en aparecer. Petra se miró en el espejo, viendo que nuevamente era elegida para un papel de mujer femenina, no le desagradaba pues con su apariencia era difícil que pudiese modelar algo más atrevido o masculino.

“¡Ya llegó Ackerman! -gritó el director del video.- ¡Prepárense rápidamente!”

Y ahí estaba la susodicha, con su ropa oscura y rasgada que le daba un aire de ‘chica mala’, gafas oscuras, botas largas y su actitud de mierda; abriéndose paso en el set como si no estuvieran retrasados por su culpa.

_Estoy metida en esta mierda..._

Petra Ral tomó su puesto, repasando lo que tenía que actuar, siendo una modelo con trayectoria se supondría que no estaría nerviosa, sin embargo, trataba de esconder sus temblores y manos sudorosas, con sonrisas, pasándose las manos por el cabellos y caminando un poco. La razón era porque tendría que trabajar en _esto_ con _ella_.

“¡Hey! -saludó la morena sin mucha efusividad a su compañera”

_Estoy confundida, me siento acorralada y apresurada..._

Y ahí frente a ella estaba su problema: Liv Ackerman. Ella era una modelo especial, con su metro ochenta de altura, sus afilados ojos grises, su corto cabello negro y apariencia androgina, era la modelo más cotizada dentro de Smith Models, donde la había conocido cuando ella también trabajaba ahí.

“¡Todos a sus puestos! -ordenó el director Magath- Tres, dos, uno, ¡acción!”

_Sigo cerrando los ojos pero no puedo olvidarte..._

“¡Tiene que parecer natural! -grita desde su silla Magath- ¡Deja de tensarte Ral!”

<< ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Como si tu lo hicieras mejor si estuvieras en mi lugar!>> maldijo la pelirroja sus reacciones involuntarias, más su compañera no comentó nada.

¿Porque le causaba tantos nervios Liv? Simple, ella había sido su amiga dentro de Smith Models. Hace mucho tiempo el Scout de la agencia, Nile Dok se había fijado en la jovencita Ral y le había comentado a su amigo y jefe Erwin, el potencial de la pelirroja. Erwin comprobó lo dicho por Nile y le ofreció trabajo en su recién creada agencia. Petra, proveniente de una familia conservadora pusieron el grito en el cielo al enterarse de tan ‘indecente’ oficio, aunque después de varias sesiones donde el matrimonio Ral acompaño a su hija, dieron visto bueno a su carrera, siempre y cuando no posara en paños menores y demás cosas vulgares.

Ya en la agencia Petra destacó por su cara angelical y apariencia juvenil; el ambiente era de lo más ameno y hasta se hizo amiga de los demás modelos; Hange -la modelo artística-, Nanaba -otra modelo androgina-, Moblit -el modelo de catalogo-, Nifa -la modelo de partes, donde sus piernas eran muy bien pagadas-, Mike -el modelo fitness-, Erd -el modelo de ropa interior-, y Liv -la supermodelo comercial-. Con ésta última fue con quien extrañamente convivía más y pasaban buenos momentos juntas.

_Y si estoy pidiendo ayuda..._

Liv era una persona de carácter fuerte, forjado por los malos momentos de su adolescencia, donde entre otros problemas descubrió que gustaba de las mujeres. Fue hasta que Erwin la descubrió y convirtió aquel ‘problema’ en algo de provecho, de ahí que su carácter temerario incluso con los paparazzi y su look ambiguo la convirtieron en una modelo muy solicitada. Al conocerla mejor, Petra escuchó de la propia morena que a veces le molestaba que la abordaran por cualquier tontería, y que a veces sentía que la buscaban más por morbo que por su talento. Lamentablemente tenía razón en eso último, si la tendencia del arcoiris vendía, pues a explotarla.

Ral al estar cerca de Ackerman, abrió más su mente y descubrió que habían ciertas cosas erróneas en cuanto a la homosexualidad, no todo era como lo pintan los medios, después de todo, son personas tan comunes como cualquier otra.

_Estar contigo me ha abierto los ojos..._

“¡Corte! -gritó el director- ¡Ese beso fue tan sobreactuado! ¡Se repite!”

Solo se trataba de grabar un video de temática romántica entre mujeres para una banda famosa de rock. Petra chasqueo la lengua inconforme, mientras Liv la miraba de reojo.

_Papá mírame, ¿Alguna vez seré libre? ¿He cruzado la línea?..._

“¡Corte! -indicó Magath después de un montón de tomas- ¡Por fin quedó!”

Ral estaba tan frustrada que corrió a su camerino evitando a la gente, en especial no quería verla a ella. Fue prácticamente de las últimas en irse, mas sus ruegos no fueron escuchados cuando la vio recargada en su auto esperándola. << Maldita sea >> pensó Ral, aunque una parte de su ser esperaba poder hablar con ella nuevamente.

“¿Porque no arreglas de una vez tus problemas? -le preguntó su amiga y representante Rico Brzenska”

“No tengo ningún problema pendiente -contestó tajante la pelirroja”

“¿En serio? -cuestionó Brzenska- Te fuiste de la agencia sin alguna explicación, si fue tu amiga al menos aclarale porque huiste”

Petra aceptó que Rico tenía razón, un día simplemente decidió irse a la agencia donde ahora estaba, y nunca volvió a hablar con Liv.

_Pero me esta volviendo loca, me hace perder la razón..._

“¿Me estabas esperando? -preguntó Ral acercándose a Ackerman”

“Nah -dijo con desinterés- Solo me gusta perder el tiempo viendo a la gente pasar”

Petra entendió el sarcasmo pero se decidió a enfrentar sus miedos “Podemos hablar”

“No te estaría esperando para solo mirarte -le respondió mientras subía a su auto- ¡Sube!”

_Puedo intentar aparentar, puedo tratar de olvidar..._

La pelirroja subió al auto y la morena condujo hacia un lugar conocido por ambas, no intercambiaron palabra en el trayecto. Cada una estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Petra pensaba en que significaba Liv para ella, y es que si solo era una amiga ¿porque le pesaba tanto su ausencia?. Después de retirarse de Smith Models, entró a una agencia más famosa donde su imagen despegó pero también se veía más presionada. También mantuvo una relación con el futbolista Auruo Brossard que duró tres años y con planes de boda, más cuando le dio el anillo de compromiso, ella terminó la relación para decepción de sus padres y de los periodistas rosas.

_Esto no es suficiente..._

“Llegamos -indicó Liv- Ahora sí podemos hablar sin que nos molesten”

El paraje donde estaban era uno donde Ackerman solía ir cada vez que necesitaba un respiro, aunque para eso pagaba a unos hombres de confianza para que mantuvieran alejados a los curiosos.

“Yo lamento haberme ido así -reconoció Ral con la vista baja- Debí despedirme de ti”

“¿Porque te fuiste? -preguntó Ackerman con su vista en la pelirroja- Dime la verdad, un amigo no se va así por trabajo”

“No, solo estaba confundida con lo que quería -contestó sinceramente”

“Pudiste hablar con Erwin -mencionó Liv- Es un buen tipo”

“Lo es -Petra apretó su falda blanca- No sabía que hacer”

“¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en la fiesta navideña?”

La cara de Petra se encendió de golpe, Liv mantuvo su mirada sobre ella viendo sus reacciones.

_Mamá mírame, ¿Que es lo que vez? Si, he perdido la razón..._

“Lo siento -la morena rompió el silencio- Estaba borracha, aunque eso no es excusa”

Aquella fiesta de navidad de la agencia fue la que llenó el vaso de agua en el que Petra se ahogaba. El alcohol no pudo faltar y obviamente la mayoría abuso de éste, especialmente porque también le celebraban el cumpleaños a Liv. Petra había consumido tanto que apenas y podía caminar, por lo que la cumpleañera decidió llevarla a su departamento que tantas veces había visitado. Sin embargo, al estar ambas en la cama, el cariño se transformó en pasión para la morena y en adrenalina para la pelirroja.

“Fue culpa de ambas -dijo Petra- No debí consumir tanto alcohol”

“Pero a partir de ahí, te alejaste -dijo Liv con un tono triste apenas perceptible”

“Es que no podía mirarte a la cara después de eso -confesó Petra”

“Dime algo con toda sinceridad -Ackerman le levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Eso significo algo para ti?”

_Dicen que es mi culpa pero yo la quiero tanto..._

“Y-yo -la pelirroja intentaba completar una frase coherente, pero la mirada gris de Liv la ponía nerviosa”

“Para mi, si significo mucho -confesó la morena ante el desconcierto de la otra modelo”

“Liv -dijo la pelirroja sorprendida”

“Pensé que te habías dado cuenta y por eso me evitabas”

“No me lo esperaba”

“Yo tampoco -mencionó Ackerman- No esperé a que me correspondieras, aunque a a veces...”

“¿Que?”

“A veces me dabas esperanzas -respondió la modelo androgina”

“¿Porque?”

“Porque no fuiste a abrir la boca con el primer medio que te diera la primicia de nuestro acostón, tampoco te casaste con Brossard, les preguntas a Erd y a Hange sobre mí, te pones nerviosa en la grabación y me besas de una manera inolvidable ¡¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo?! -espetó Liv al grado de golpear al volante”

“Nunca haría eso -se pronuncio firme la pelirroja”

“¡¿Entonces porque actúas así?!”

Ackerman estaba molesta, Ral solo estaba quieta como piedra y no sabía que responder, lo que impaciento a la morena .

“No te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras -dijo con seguridad- No eres solo una amiga ni alguien para pasar el rato. Y no fue por lo que paso en la fiesta de navidad, sino por todo lo que vivimos juntas -mencionó la morena para bajar del auto a fumar un cigarrillo”

_Todas las cosas que ella dijo corren por mi cabeza..._

<< ¿Que siento por ella? >> se cuestionó Ral mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla. Tal vez ahora entendía el sentido de las cosas, se alejo de la agencia por temor a enamorarse, intentó cubrir su lado bisexual teniendo una relación con un hombre que no amaba, evitó cualquier contacto con Liv, aunque por dentro necesitaba saber que era de ella, por eso aceptó este último trabajo, por eso aceptó besarla y que quedará grabado como un recuerdo. Y todo lo hizo por miedo.

No quería seguir defraudando a sus padres, no quería perder su trabajo o ser discriminada, no quería a las cámaras detrás de ella por salir del closet, no quería que la convirtieran en ídolo comercial; solo quería amar y ser amada.

_Quiero volar a un lugar donde solo seamos tu y yo..._

“Yo tengo miedo -dijo saliendo del auto y encarando a Liv- No sé como confrontar las cosas”

“Todos tenemos miedo -mencionó Ackerman soltando el humo del cigarro- Debemos afrontarlo”

“Temo especialmente por mis padres -confesó la pelirroja”

“Debes tener en mente el peor resultado posible -sugirió la morena- Mi tío me desheredó por esto”

“Lo siento”

“¿De verdad lo harás? -preguntó la de ojos grises- Estoy para apoyarte, no tienes que corresponderme podemos seguir siendo ami...”

Liv se quedó con la última palabra al sentir los labios de la modelo de ojos ámbar, ese beso incluso superaba al de la grabación.

_¿Como podría imaginar una sorpresa tan perfecta?..._

“Solo quiero estar a tu lado -confesó Petra con la cara roja de vergüenza”

“En ese caso tendré que remodelar el departamento -dijo sonriendo la morena”

“¿Porque?”

“Porque esta vez no pienso separarme de ti -mencionó abrazando a Ral”

Y mirando las estrellas como testigos de su promesa, aunque para eso tuvieran que sobrellevar todos los obstáculos, juntas seguirían.

_Porque yo siento por ella, lo que ella siente por mí._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: Uno donde Levi es mujer, alta, hermosa y empoderada
> 
> Canción: All the things she said de t.A.T.u
> 
> Inspiración: De un video de música (gusto culposo que no diré) y viendo que las t.A.T.u también son una pelirroja y otra morena, pues solo salió.
> 
> *En mi opinión al amor no importa sexo, edad (excepto los ahora denominados MAP), credo, condición o raza. Así que dije ¿por que no un Rivetra yuri?
> 
> *También se que las t.A.T.u no son lesbianas, pero me enfoque más a lo que significa la canción.
> 
> *Androgino se refiere a la condición en la que un hombre o mujer combina comportamientos o imagen propios de su género así como del género opuesto en sí mismo/a.
> 
> *No se cual sería la variante femenina del nombre Levi, así que le puse Liv porque suena bonito y algunas mujeres que llevan este nombre son lindas (Liv Tyler, Liv Kristine).
> 
> *No me crucifiquen o quemen mi casa por abordar este tema, o por convertir en mujer al enano.
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	4. Guardería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, viernes por la noche cuidando mocosos de aproximadamente seis años, mientras sus padres salían a divertirse.

_Yo sueño todos nuestros días venideros..._

Tampoco podía quejarse, pues era una condición no escrita con sus amigos, que cada viernes de fin de mes, una pareja se turnara de cuidar a los niños, mientras los demás salían divertirse. Sabía que sería injusto que él que aprovechaba los viernes donde alguien más cuidaba a su hija, se negará a darles un tiempo de ‘pareja’ a sus amigos, aunque también le molestaba que a comparación de su pequeña, los demás niños fueran unos diablillos.

_Algún día nos encontraremos enamorados..._

Hace algunos años, prácticamente su única motivación era su madre, quien había pasado penurias con tal de sacarlo adelante y quería retribuirle todo su sacrificio convirtiéndose en arquitecto. Fue en esos años universitarios donde por casualidad en una fiesta a donde lo llevó Hange, conoció a la mujer que le robó el corazón. Bajita, de cortos cabellos rojizos, ojos expresivos y carácter dulce y a la vez enérgico, simpatizó con él rápidamente y se volvieron amigos. Así se mantuvieron juntos ―con todo y sus altibajos― hasta que de forma sorpresiva decidieron comprometerse y formar un hogar.

“―No durarán mucho ―les deseo con mucho cariño Kenny el día de su boda”

Para coraje del pseudovaquero, ya llevaba varios años de matrimonio con Petra y hasta tenían una preciosa hija, Mikasa.

_Los monstruos vienen y van, y a cada paso los seguimos de nuevo..._

―¡Que bello dibujo Armin! ―la voz de Petra lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad

Porque era viernes de convertir la casa en una guardería para recibir a los mocosos. Primero estaba el más enérgico de todos, aquel que cuidaba mucho a Mikasa y gritaba casi por todo, el mocoso de ojos verdes herencia de Isabel, Eren.

Le seguía el rubio de corte ridículo y grandes cejas herencia de su padre, aunque con una inteligencia prodigiosa y una tremenda curiosidad que lo había puesto nervioso en varias ocasiones.

Estaba también el hijo de la Cuatro Ojos y Berner, el mocoso de cara alargada y presumido que no le caía nada bien por el simple hecho de que era MUY amable con Mika. Petra solía decirle que eran muy pequeños para ese tipo de sentimientos. “Le regalo un dibujo” dijo él con el ceño fruncido, “Es muy bonito” dijo ella al ver el talento del castaño “Así son los niños, no te pongas celoso”. Aún así no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Jean, incluso Eren lo apoyaba llamándolo ‘Cara de caballo’, punto más para su sobrino.

Por último para completar el grupo, estaba la hija del matrimonio Zacharius, la rarita del grupo, Annie. A veces ―como en esta ocasión― también acudía Erd a dejar a sus dos hijos, Reiner y Bertholdt. Los Springer también decidieron unirse, tanto Nifa como Abel, ya tenían hijos de parejas anteriores por lo que al vivir juntos, los niños se habían vuelto inseparables, Sasha y Connie eran los bufones del grupo y tenían mucha batería.

Para su mala suerte, también llego el amigo de Erwin a dejar a su niño, el pecoso de nombre Marco. Flegel también se hizo presente encargando a su hija, Ymir. Hasta el idiota barbón de Zeke le había llevado a su niña el muy descarado, sino fuese por la pequeña Historia y porque Petra se llevaba bien con Frieda, le hubiese soltado al dóberman. Para colmo incluso un tipo raro le encargo su bendición de tan solo un año, supuso que era amigo de Hange por su nombre inusual, ¿Hans?, ¿Jim?, ¿Jaime?, como fuese.

_Ellos pueden correr, se pueden ocultar..._

―¿En donde se ocultan? ―preguntaba la mujer con ademanes graciosos mientras buscaba a los niños

Su mujer era sumamente paciente con los niños, de ahí que la prefirieran para jugar, comer o lo que sea. De hecho era un milagro que su hija, saliera más parecida a él que a Petra, pues de esa manera se entendían a la perfección.

_Hasta que nuestro trabajo este acabado..._

―¡Los encontré! ―exclamó la pelirroja

―¡Tía Petra siempre gana! ―exclamó Eren

―¡Entonces juguemos otra cosa! ―sugirió la mencionada

―¡Juegos de mesa! ¡Videojuegos! ¡A la comidita! ¡Quemados! ―sugirieron los niños a la vez, Petra solo sonreía y Levi miraba a los mocosos, aunque la niña de un año que sostenía en brazos empezaba a inquietarse

―Tranquila Ymir junior ―mencionó mientras la arrullaba lo más suave posible, pero la niña empezaba a sollozar

―¿Que le pasa? ―su esposa se acercó curiosa

―Creo que se acaba de cagar ―habló como de costumbre percatándose del desagradable aroma

―¡Levi no hables así delante de los niños! ―le indicó molesta

El hombre solo se encongió de hombros, pero la pequeña Ymir seguía inquieta, por lo que la mujer hábilmente reviso dentro de su pantalón.

―Creo que le roza el pañal ―dijo la pelirroja― ¡Ay no! ¡Se ha batido, tengo que cambiarla!

―Yo puedo hacerlo ―mencionó Ackerman con tal no quedarse con el grupo hiperactivo. Petra alzó las cejas confundida, esa era una de las cosas que más asqueaban a Levi.

―¿Estas seguro?

Levi lo pensó mejor y negó con la cabeza, además ¿que tan difícil sería supervisar a un grupo de niños por unos minutos?

―No tardaré ―dijo la mujer mientras cargaba a la bebé para cambiarla― Cuídalos un momento

_Pero vamos a cazar y los vamos a encontrar..._

Ackerman asintió, al voltear a ver a los niños, éstos estaban corriendo como posesos alejándose de Bertholdt. Unos corrían asustados, otros se escondían y otros más desafiantes hasta se acercaban al más alto del grupo.

―¡Corre papá! ―la pequeña de ojos grises le jaló del pantalón― ¡Bertholdt la trae!

Levi miró como su hija corría alejándose de él, de pronto sintió un toque en su pierna y vi como Bertholdt corría lo más rápido posible.

―¡El tío Levi la trae! ―señalo Eren― ¡Corran! ―Los niños se apartaron lo más lejos de él

A pesar de no gustarle jugar con los mocosos, ese día tuvo que hacerlo, aunque a alguien como él, no le costó mucho atrapar a todos los infantes y terminar con ese juego.

―¡El tío Levi es muy rápido! ―habló Jean― Corrí mucho y me alcanzó

―¿Ahora a que jugamos? ―cuestionó Connie

―Se mantendrán quietos aquí ―ordenó el hombre como si fuese un soldado hablando a su pelotón

―¿No vamos a jugar? ―preguntó Historia

―Sí, pero será algo tranquilo ―dijo el moreno― Ahora regreso

_Es por eso que es tan divertido..._

Levi buscó unos juegos de mesa para entretenerlos, Petra ya se había tardado y se estaba quedando sin opciones, de pronto escuchó de nuevo el griterío de los niños, por incorporarse rápidamente se golpeó la cabeza con el mueble.

―Tsk, ¿ahora que hacen? ―se sobó la cabeza mientras cargaba un tablero de serpientes y escaleras

Cuando llegó nuevamente al jardín, los chiquillos formaban un círculo alrededor de Annie y su hija, mientras gritaban apoyos y porras. Una vena resaltó en su frente.

―¡¿Que creen que hacen?! ―gritó espantando a los niños

―S-solo jugábamos vencidas ―tartamudeo su hija apenada

Ackerman se palmeó la frente, tal vez exageró un poco, aunque tampoco le parecía bien que dos niñas jugaran tan rudo.

―Entren, veremos una película ―dijo el hombre

―Papá dice que no es bueno ver películas antes de dormir ―señalo Reiner

―Solo será esta ocasión

Los niños se miraban entre sí, sabían el carácter duro del hombre de baja estatura ―por eso preferían a Petra― pero ahora él estaba a cargo, no les gustaba la idea de ver nuevamente _Cars_ o _Frozen_.

_Solo queremos una canción para cantar..._

Levi tampoco adoraba esas películas pero con tal de que se estuvieran quietos hasta que pasaran por ellos, las vería. Prendió el reproductor cuando una vocecita salió detrás de él.

―¡Mejor queremos que nos cuente una historia! ―pronunció Marco con algo de temor, los demás lo apoyaron

―Bien, les contaré Caperucita Roja ―dijo Levi aliviado

―¡Esa ya la sabemos! ―reprocharon Sasha y Connie

―Entonces la Cenicienta

―¡No nos gustan las princesas! ―exclamó Historia

―¿Prefieren un cuento de terror ―cuestionó agradándole la idea de asustarlos un poco

―Tío Levi, cuéntanos algo sobre superhéroes ―sugirió Eren

―¡Y monstruos! ―clamó Ymir

―¡Y mucha comida! ―Sasha se proyectó

―¡Y caballos! ―indicó Jean

―¡Y villanos! ―sugirieron Reiner y Bertholdt

―¡Y Spiderman! ―exclamó Connie

―¡Y misterios! ―pidieron Armin y Mikasa

_Solo queremos una historia contada por nosotros para vivir..._

“Malditos mocosos ¿de donde voy a sacar una historia así? “ pensó mientras examinaba su librero en busca de su salvación, para su fortuna un libro cayó abierto revelándole una idea. “Tendré que improvisar” se dijo después de ver una obra de Goya.

―Esta bien, les contaré una historia que nadie más ha escuchado ―indicó con el libro en manos

―Ahí dice Historia Universal del Arte ―corrigió Armin

―¿Quieren escuchar la historia si o no? ―amenazó

―¡Sí! ―gritaron los niños con emoción

―Hace muchos años en una tierra muy lejana, la humanidad se había enjaulado en unas grandes murallas para evitar ser devorados por unos monstruos gigantes llamados titanes... ―empezó a contar captando la atención de los pequeños quienes se habían sentado a su alrededor

_Si algún día las leyendas se convierten en piedra..._

―Listo Levi ―mencionó la pelirroja mientras llevaba en brazos a una limpia y tranquila Ymir

―...Entonces el comandante cejón les dijo “¡Avancen!” mientras su brazo era masticado por un titán... ―decía Levi ensimismado en la historia

―¡Levi! ―la mujer alzó la voz y toco el hombro de su marido― Creo que ya están cansados

Levi divisó su alrededor, en efecto los chiquillos estaban por dormirse, incluso los latosos Springer ya estaban cabeceando.

―Es hora de prepararlos, pronto vendrán por ellos ―señalo la pelirroja

Ackerman le dio la razón, aunque se sintió algo mal porque la historia que tanto esfuerzo le costo no fuese valorada.

_Y de un lado a otro lucharemos con la bestia..._

Una vez terminado su trabajo de niñeros, Petra entró a su habitación después de arropar a Mikasa y se tendió al lado de su esposo.

―¿Estas agotado? ―preguntó la mujer

―Un poco

―Al menos no los veremos por un largo tiempo

―Tal vez podamos aprovechar una sesión de sauna —mencionó Levi mostrándole dos cupones

―¿De donde sacaste eso?

―Me los dio como pago el padre de Ymir junior ―indicó Ackerman― Ese tipo esta obsesionado con los saunas

―En ese caso deberíamos aprovechar el regalo de Jaime ―dijo Petra para acercarse y darle un beso que Levi correspondió con ternura― Pero es hora de dormir

―Descansa Petra

―Tú igual, te quiero

―Te quiero

La pareja se acurrucó y pronto cayeron en un sueño profundo.

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

_Esta semana luchamos y eso es porque esta ganado..._

Una semana después, un domingo por la mañana mientras la familia Ackerman desayunaba, tocaron el timbre.

―¿Quien podrá ser? ―cuestionó el padre de familia, levantándose para abrir

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermana Isabel con el enérgico de su hijo en su puerta.

―Buen día Aniki ―saludó cantarina la pelirroja― No quiero molestarte pero Eren ha estado insistiendo en venir y bueno...

―No jodas Isabel, es domingo ―pronunció el hombre, aunque Eren se coló en su casa

―Pensé que tú le habías dicho que viniera ―aclaró la mujer que aún se peinaba de coletas

―No, además ya me tocó cuidarlos la semana pasada... ―Levi iba a seguir hablando, hasta que notó como un auto conocido se estacionaba frente a su casa

―¡Buen día! ―saludó el hombre rubio que descendía del auto con su miniatura

―¿Erwin, que haces aquí? ―cuestionó Ackerman sorprendido

―Armin me dijo que había una reunión de amigos ―mencionó Smith, mientras el pequeño Armin se escondía de la severa mirada del hombre de oscuros cabellos― Eres muy amable Levi

―Oí esperen, yo no me ofrecí a cuidarlos

―Erwin, Isabel ―Petra se asomó a ver porque demoraba tanto su esposo, en ese instante Armin entró a la casa sigilosamente― Buen día ¿Que los trae por aquí?

―Ya se iban ―pronunció su marido

―¿Entonces si los cuidaras? ―preguntó emocionada Isabel

―Por supuesto que no

―Vamos Levi, ellos te adoran ―aquel comentario de Erwin sorprendió al matrimonio Ackerman― mira ―señalo al trío de infantes ataviados con unos trozos de tela verde y unos cartones rectangulares en las manos

―¡Estamos listos para acabar con los titanes! ―pronunció firme Eren mirando a Levi― ¡De la orden Capitán!

―¿Capitán? ―cuestionó Petra

―Papá es el capitán del ejercito contra los titanes ―aclaró Mikasa

―Y es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad ―mencionó Armin sonriendo

Al escuchar esto, Isabel y Erwin comenzaron a reír, Petra sonrío mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo con el afán de tranquilizarlo, pues a Levi empezaba a darle un tic en el ojo al ver a los niños disfrazados de los personajes que había creado para su bizarra historia infantil, aunque muy, pero muy en el fondo se sentía feliz.

_Una y otra vez lo convertiremos en un hogar._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: Uno donde tienen familia y son felices.
> 
> Canción: The Dragon Hunters Song de The Cure (Es el tema de entrada de una caricatura francesa llamada Chasseurs de dragons/Cazadores de dragones, que aquí en México la transmitían por el canal 11)
> 
> Inspiración: Hay un dibujo que (me parece) hizo Isayama donde se ve a Levi, Petra y Aurou cuidando a los protagonistas chiquitos.
> 
> *Tal vez esta historia no se enfoco mucho en la pareja, pero me agradó ver a Levi de niñero.
> 
> *La canción tampoco es romántica, pero es The Cure y cualquier canción de ellos es buena.
> 
> *Supongo se entiende quien es Jaime ;)
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	5. Valiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción. 
> 
> Advertencia: contiene Spoilers del manga, aunque no son muy explícitos.

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

En un mundo lleno de luchas entre reinos, donde el más fuerte sometía a los débiles y las feroces batallas entre ejércitos eran frecuentes. Dos naciones estaban en constante conflicto desde hace cien años: Eldia y Paradis. Ambas naciones tenían un origen común donde habían sido el imperio más grande de la antigüedad. Fue hasta las invasiones marleyanas que el imperio se dividió en dos y esto sembró el odio entre las dos partes que alguna vez fueron un mismo pueblo.

 _Volar, balancearse, ir hasta el final_ _..._

Los Reiss, descendientes directos de la divina madre Ymir por medio de la familia primigenia Fritz, reinaban en Paradis, que era un amplio territorio lleno de ricos recursos naturales con los que construyeron unas murallas que los protegían contra los enemigos, famosas por su altura y por su impenetrabilidad.

Los Tybur que gobernaban Eldia desde que el imperio se dividió, eran aliados de Marley y enemigos acerrimos de los Reiss, por lo que se veía difícil alguna tregua o tratado de paz entre las dos naciones.

Si bien en años anteriores, las tensiones fueron controladas por el pacifismo del rey Uri de Paradis; actualmente el asesinato a manos de un paradisiano de Lady Tybur, hermana del actual rey eldiano William, habían propiciado agresiones y hasta pueblos consumidos por el fuego. Por lo que el nuevo monarca Rod había decretado la formación de un ejercito numeroso para hacerle frente a los eldianos, aunque la mayoría de ese ejercito se conformaría por hombres de campo que se verían obligados a dejar a sus familias y tierras para salvar a su nación.

 _Vagando por el camino eterno_ _..._

Las noticias tardaban en llegar a las provincias lejanas, como lo era el pueblo de Karanese. Lamentablemente el decreto real llegaría tarde o temprano, separando familias, como lo era la reducida familia Ral, compuesta unicamente por padre e hija. Pietro era un campesino que había quedado viudo cuando nació su única hija Petra, una joven que apenas rozaba los quince años y seguía soltera. Pietro hacía dos años que sufría de problemas del corazón por lo cual había dejado de hacer tareas que requerían mucho esfuerzo, razón por lo cual Petra era el pilar del pequeño pero acogedor hogar. El señor Ral había insistido en varias ocasiones en que su hija forjara un matrimonio y dejará de vivir solo para servirle, más su terca hija hacía caso omiso a sus recomendaciones.

–No es una carga Padre –le decía la pelirroja– y no quiero casarme solo por presión de la sociedad

Así era el carácter de la muchacha, amable, inteligente y servicial, habilidades que la hacían una buena candidata a esposa, no obstante también era astuta, inquieta, rebelde y soñadora; tal vez esas eran las razones que ahuyentaban a sus pretendientes.

Por desgracia el día en que llegó el decreto, ni las promesas de matrimonio, ni las lágrimas, ni las suplicas hicieron cambiar de opinión a Pietro cuando fue reclutado por el ejercito.

–¡No puede ir en sus condiciones! –mencionaba Petra entre lágrimas– ¡Si va así seguro que morirá!

–Al menos pelearé por mi país –dijo solemne el hombre maduro– ¡Pelearé para que tú puedas tener un futuro! –decía también con los ojos llorosos

–¡Yo lo quiero a usted! ¡No se vaya!

–No tengo otra opción –fue entonces cuando una idea se encendió en Petra

–Puedo ir yo –dijo la chica en un tono fuerte y seguro

–¿Estas loca?

–Se montar bien, se usar el arco y estoy acostumbrada a trabajo pesado

–¡No lo harás! –respondió flamelico Pietro– ¡Tu deber como hija es cuidar de la casa y formar una familia! ¡Por lo menos dale ese gusto a tu padre! –rogó Ral abrazando a su única hija

–Esta bien –respondió la pelirroja resignándose a su lugar como mujer

 _Las lágrimas caen, desaparecen en la noche_ _..._

Petra siguió llorando toda la noche sabiendo que al cantar el gallo tendría que despedirse de su progenitor, se le hizo injusto que un hombre enfermo fuera a combatir y todo porque las mujeres no eran aptas para la guerra; eso era lo que decían los sacerdotes del Culto, los reyes y demás cerdos que no veían en la mujer más que un adorno, una sirvienta o un objeto de placer. La joven se acurrucó en su lecho, pero nuevamente esa idea tentadora geminaba en su interior, se preguntó en que pasaría si se presentaba así al campo de reclutamiento, más sabiendo que los del Culto eran tan salvajes, lo mas probable es que la acabaran quemando en leña verde.

Pero ¿que pasaría si fuese en nombre de su padre?, Petra se levantó de un brinco y pensó en sus posibilidades, se observó en el espejo y no le pareció mala idea, no tenía curvas muy grandes y gracias al trabajo sus manos no eran frágiles, tal vez cortándose el cabello y frunciendo el ceño se haría pasar por un adolescente.

Aprovechando el sueño pesado de su padre se preparó y se vistió como hombre, tomando su caballo y pocas cosas personales, partió antes de salir el sol rumbo al campamento de reclutamiento. En su corazón se llevaba el recuerdo de su adorado padre e imploró a la divina madre que la perdonara por tomar tal decisión, aunque muy en el fondo de su alma tenía la sensación que después de todo ganaría algo bueno.

 _La caballería me muestra el camino a seguir_ _..._

Con los rayos del sol llegó también la pelirroja, divisando el amplio campo donde los entrenarían antes de poder ir a la guerra. Todos los presentes eran hombres y por tanto se sintió algo incomoda aunque no lo demostró.

–¡¿Como te llamas y de donde vienes?! –le preguntó un mal encarado hombre calvo y tenebroso

–P-pietro Ral, vengo de Karanese

–¡Ahora eres un soldado! –le propinó un cabezazo muy fuerte– ¡Si te pido morir ¿Lo harás?!

–Si señor

–¡No te escucho! –le grito en la cara

–¡Si señor! –Petra o mejor dicho Pietro alzó la voz

Así fue como empezó el duro entrenamiento a cargo del Caballero Keith Shadis, uno donde aprendieron a usar las armas, a soportar la armadura, a montar velozmente, a seguir órdenes y obviamente a hacer daño al enemigo.

 _Sólo tú puedes limpiar mis lágrimas_ _..._

La primera batalla en la que Pietro luchó, fue en el asedio a la Fortaleza de Trost, donde con sus propios ojos se dio cuenta de que la guerra más que una aventura era un desafío de vida, donde se tenía que hacer una elección: o matabas o morías. Pietro cubierta de sangre y sudor deambulaba en el campo de batalla pasando sobre los cadáveres de sus compañeros y sobre los del enemigo, sobre cuerpos que se pudrirían ahí sin que les alcanzarán las lagrimas de sus seres queridos. Tan aturdida estaba, que no le tomó importancia a sus ropas orinadas desde la primera carga, se arrodilló a llorar mientras se maldecía por haberle quitado la vida a algunos hombres con tal de salvar la suya.

–No te arrepientas de tus decisiones –escuchó una voz fuerte detrás de ella– Ahora ve a limpiarte estas hecho una mierda

Pietro se atrevió a voltear a verle, pero el hombre se alejaba, pudo notar su baja estatura y su cabello negro, pero le llamó más la atención su aura de coraje y determinación, aunque también percibió melancolía y algo más profundo que no pudo comprender.

 _Estoy en el mismo destino que tú_ _..._

Pasaban los meses y Pietro seguía en el ejercito, contra todo pronostico de Shadis, la chica travestida seguía mejorando en su labor, aunque también era muy meticulosa en esconder cualquier indicio de su feminidad.

–¿Que opinas Levi? –preguntó el comandante rubio a su subordinado mientras daban un paseo en el campo de entrenamiento

–Que esto es una mierda –respondió el hombre bajo– Solo quieres quedar bien con el rey

–¿Crees eso? –cuestionó Erwin Smith– Tal vez, pero es necesario para ganarnos la confianza del rey

–A veces no se que tienes en la cabeza –se sincero el capitán

–¿Entonces escoges tú o yo? –cuestionó Smith mientras paseaba su mirada entre todos los soldados

–Tsk –maldijo Levi Ackerman, hecho un vistazo a los soldados, ya conocía a la mayoría y sabía quienes tenían más cualidades –Él –indicó Levi a un joven moreno que sabía moverse muy bien en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

–Gunther Schultz

–A ese también –Levi señalo a un rubio con barba ligera que manejaba con maestría la lanza

–Se llama Erd Gin –dijo Erwin

–A él –señalo a otro joven de castaños cabellos y cara envejecida que se movía con soltura con la pesada armadura

–Auruo Brossard –mencionó Smith

Ackerman repasó a quien más podría integrar a su nuevo escuadrón, mientras caminaba por todo el campo, sus ojos fueron a parar en el momento exacto en que un flecha daba justo en el blanco.

–Buen disparo Ral –se escuchó felicitar a un soldado

Levi volteó a ver de quien se trataba ese extraordinario arquero, su tiempo se detuvo cuando se topo con un muchacho más bajo que él, de cortos cabellos rojizos y ojos grandes ambarinos, era bastante extraño que pensará que ese chico tenía un rostro lindo.

–¿A quien más? –preguntó Erwin sacando de sus pensamientos raros a Levi

–A ese enano –el comandante rió por lo bajo, por lo cual se ganó una mirada amenazante– Esta bien, se llama Pietro Ral

–Son todos –dijo el capitán

–Solo son cuatro

–Y con eso es suficiente

Erwin ya no dijo nada más, conocía lo suficiente a su compañero de armas y amigo, además era casi seguro que si no escogía a más miembros para su escuadrón era porque temía perder más gente de la que ya había perdido.

 _Levántate, alto, siéntete vivo_ _..._

El nuevo escuadrón fue formado oficialmente recibiendo el visto bueno del mismísimo rey, cosa que alegró a Pietro, aunque también el saber que iba a estar bajo las ordenes directas de aquel hombre que le motivo en su primera batalla, le dieron unas ganas inmensas de servirle como agradecimiento. Y así fue, Pietro era el más servicial del grupo, siempre dispuesto a cumplir las ordenes de su capitán al grado que se molestaba con las imitaciones de Auruo.

–¡Deja de imitar al capitán! –gruño Pietro a su compañero

–Tranquilo Pietro, solo es una broma

–Si alguna vez te atrapa el capitán, no cuentes con mi ayuda

–¿Y que me hará? –retó Brossard– como escuadrón especial somos esenciales

–Yo no estaría tan seguro –terció una voz nueva

–Teniente Zoë –saludo la pelirroja

–¡No me acuse! –rogó Auruo al genio técnico del ejercito

–¡Solo bromeaba! –dijo el hombre de gafas

Brossard prefirió huir antes de volver a meterse en aprietos, más la pelirroja se quedó con el teniente con quien comenzó una amena platica.

–Eres bastante leal a Levi, me sorprende que aguantes su duro carácter

–No es tan malo como parece

–Tienes razón –dijo Hange– Muy pocos logran ver la verdadera personalidad de Levi, después de todo el enano tiene sus razones para ser así

–¿Razones?

Zoë observó que no hubiesen espectadores alrededor y continuo conversando –No lo divulgues, pero Levi ha pasado por momentos muy fuertes

–¿Como que? –preguntó curiosa Pietro

–Su madre era prostituta en la Ciudad Oculta, así que cuando ella murió por una enfermedad, él no tuvo más remedio que robar y hacer otras cosas ilegales para sobrevivir

–¿Ilegales? –preguntó Ral, más la mirada de Hange fue suficiente para saber a que se refería, trago saliva

–Estuvo a punto de ser colgado, sino fuese porque Erwin abogo por él. Aunque sus amigos no corrieron la misma suerte

–¿Que les ocurrió? ¿Fueron ahorcados?

–Farlan sí –el rostro de Hange se ensombreció– Pero a Isabel le fue peor

–¿Porque?

–Por ignorancia, por machismo y odio –dijo Zoë, pero al notar la confusión de la pelirroja confesó– a ella la quemaron viva

Pietro no respondió nada, pero intuía a que se debía esa brutal condena.

–La pobre fue condenada a la hoguera solo por usar pantalones, ni siquiera sus robos y saqueos tuvieron tanto peso

–¿El capitán estuvo presente? –cuestionó la pelirroja

–Sí –el teniente palmeó suavemente su hombro cortando con el ambiente tenso– ahora sabes porque es tan exigente con ustedes, porque no quiere verlos morir –dijo a modo de despedida el teniente

Ral ahora entendía con mayor claridad el pasado que había tenido Ackerman, tal vez por eso era un tanto frío y huraño. Aunque su curiosidad por ese hombre iba en aumento.

 _Siento tu ritmo por todas partes_ _..._

Una noche relajada, la chica decidió llevarle una taza de té a su superior, sabía que el gustaba de esa bebida, además le caería bien para relajarse en días próximos a una exploración de campo, entró a la tienda y ahí estaba él examinando un mapa.

–Señor le he traído un té

–Déjalo ahí

–Señor ¿aún no va a descansar? –cuestionó la pelirroja viendo que ni siquiera había armado su catre

–¿Eso te importa Ral? –cuestionó con dureza Ackerman

–Usted siempre dice que hay que descansar mientras se puede –contestó Pietro pero al notar la mirada fría de su superior prefirió callar

–Generalmente solo duermo dos o tres horas y con eso es suficiente –Levi no supo porque contestó

–Me retiro, con permiso –dijo Pietro ante el miedo de volver a molestarlo, aunque antes de salir de la tienda escuchó su nombre

–Gracias por el té –escuchó la voz del capitán un poco más suave y eso le alegró

–De nada capitán –sonrió con dulzura para retirarse

Levi chasqueo la lengua ante tal sensación, una que no había sentido nunca pero que solo aparecía cuando estaba cerca de Ral, no comprendía bien a que se debía. A veces se preguntaba si estaba enloqueciendo al pensar demasiado en Pietro, en sus ojos dorados como dos pozos de miel, en su cabello rojo como el atardecer, en su sonrisa tan bella como la luna, en su gran fuerza teniendo un pequeño cuerpo, en su experiencia en combate siendo tan joven o en la calidez humana que mostraba aún ensuciándose las manos con sangre eldiana. Miro su té antes de darle un sorbo, nadie —a excepción de sus pocos amigos— se había mostrado atento con él.

–Le quedó muy bien

 _Si soy un pecador_ _..._

Durante la exploración de campo, el escuadrón decidió parar y tomar un descanso junto a la orilla de un río para proveerse de agua, mientras los caballos bebían, a Erd y Auruo se les ocurrió refrescarse, por lo que quedaron solo en pantalones, provocando el nerviosismo de Pietro que nunca había visto a un hombre semidesnudo.

–¡¿Q-que hacen?! –pregunto algo alarmada y apenada

–Solo nos refrescamos, ven Pietro, el agua esta fresca –dijo Gin

–No, estoy bien así –dijo la pelirroja

–Ahora que lo pienso –Auruo se sobó la barbilla reflexionando– nunca te hemos visto tomar una ducha

–Bueno eso es por que... –Ral buscaba una buena excusa

–Déjenlo –mencionó Gunther quien llegaba con leña– tal vez es tímido o también le desagrada compartir duchas como al capitán

–Tienes razón –dijo Erd, mas Brossard no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de su compañero

–¿No serás...?

–¿De que hablas? –Pietro no entendió a que se refería

–Oí ustedes, dejen de parlotear y pónganse a armar la tienda, que hoy pasaremos la noche aquí

–¡Si señor! –los soldados acudieron a su orden

El día no tuvo mayores inconvenientes para Pietro y su verdadero género, aunque Auruo le inspeccionaba como buscándole algún fallo. Cuando Pietro se dirigía a su tienda, fue interceptada por el capitán quien con una mirada acusadora le veía.

–Dime la verdad Pietro –dijo Levi sin tacto– ¿Te gustan los hombres?

Ral se sonrojo y se sorprendió ante a pregunta, era obvio que sí, pero en su nueva identidad eso podía atraer problemas, negó firmemente. Levi observó detalladamente su rostro para comprobar si mentía.

–Escucha, en mi escuadrón no tolero que vayan por ahí como perros en celo y menos si te enredas con hombres –Ackerman ensombreció la mirada– Los del Culto podrían atraparte y ya sabes lo que puede pasar.

Pietro se tensó ante tal probabilidad, los del Culto eran unos enfermos por imponer su visión del amor y otras cosas, pero ellos tenían gran influencia sobre el Rey, por más que se cuidará en cualquier descuido podría parar en la hoguera.

–Eso no es mi tipo –dijo firme, el capitán se alejó y por alguna extraña razón le molestó escuchar eso

–Solo enfócate en tu deber

–Siempre le seguiré capitán –dijo Pietro– le cuidaré la espalda –Levi no dijo nada ni volteo a verle

A pesar de verlo molesto, Pietro pudo percibir en los ojos grises del capitán algo de ¿preocupación?, nunca lo había visto así, pero supuso que fue por el hecho de recordar la suerte de Isabel Magnolia. Mientras Levi cada vez con mayor frecuencia se cuestionaba, el porque Ral lo tenía así, nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, sabía de los encuentros clandestinos que se daban entre los guardias del Rey, más a él nunca le interesó. Sin embargo, ese chico llegó a poner de cabeza su mundo, prefirió resguardarse en su tienda y pensar en los planes próximos.

 _Traza la sombra de la verdad en la oscuridad_ _..._

Una batalla se presentó en el campo, en el bosque de arboles gigantes que estaba afueras de la muralla Rose, la cual era defendida a toda costa para evitar que los eldianos ganaran más terreno, pues habían logrado avanzar abriéndose paso por Shiganshina.

–¡Levi tu y tu escuadrón encárguense de ellos! –ordenó Erwin, señalando a unos jinetes cuyos caballos también llevaban una armadura azulada y que estaban causando muchas bajas entre los de Paradis

El capitán y su escuadra se dirigieron hacia ellos, realmente imponían terror con sus armaduras gruesas y por la forma en que batallaban.

–¿Acaso son seres humanos? –se cuestionó Erd al ver a uno llevarse a varios soldados embistiéndolos con una larga lanza

–¿Cual es nuestra misión? –preguntó Levi

–Ofrecer nuestro corazón por el reino –contestó Gunther

–Así es –mencionó Ackerman– los derrotaremos y regresaremos vivos

–¡Si señor! –respondieron los cuatro subordinados

–Erd y Gunther encárguense de ese acorazado, Auruo y Pietro vayan por el tipo del peto con rostro de mujer, yo me encargaré del más alto

Sin más palabras, todos salieron a combatir a sus oponentes. El caballero de peto con rostro de mujer batallaba de forma sádica contra sus enemigos, Pietro sintió rabia al verlo pasarse por encima de los cadáveres de sus compatriotas.

–¡Vamos Auruo! –gritó la pelirroja a su compañero, quien en un ataque conjunto bien coordinado lograron derribarlo del caballo.

–¡Está a nuestra merced! –mencionó Pietro abalanzándose sobre él sin percatarse de que el hombre escondía una daga

Lo que sintió después fue como el metal se incrustaba en su piel desprotegida por la abertura de la armadura, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo del caballo.

–¡Pietro! –llamó Brossard a su compañero

La pelirroja aún medio consciente vio como su compañero era derribado por el hombre, quien después se dirigió a ella mostrando una afilada espada. Pietro quiso ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no respondía, solo alcanzó a ver como el caballero dejaba al descubierto su rostro quitándose el casco, cabellos rubios y ojos fríos y azules como el hielo le produjeron miedo, pero ya nada podía hacer, con una lagrima se despidió de sus compañeros, de su Patria, de su padre, de él. Y la oscuridad cayó.

 _Vagando mi alma llorando_ _..._

Despertó oliendo a ungüentos medicinales que le provocaron un mareo, desubicada intentó ponerse de pie, más fue detenida por una mano amable.

–No te levantes –escuchó hablar a Hange– estas herida

–Teniente ¿donde estoy? –preguntó

–Estamos en los cuarteles de Trost –mencionó el hombre de gafas– Vencimos– Pietro notó cierta melancolía en la voz del teniente

–¿Auruo? ¿Los chicos están bien?

–Sí –calmó el castaño– salieron heridos, pero me temo que no los podrás volver a ver

–¿Porque? –exclamó asustada Ral

Hange no dijo nada, solo dirigió su mirada en su torso, debajo de su axila, donde tenía unos vendajes, fue cuando Pietro entendió todo, empezando porque Zoë le había llamado en forma femenina. Intentó vestirse, más justo en ese instante apareció el capitán con una mirada iracunda, ordeno con voz áspera.

–¡Vístete y toma tus cosas!

–Pero, puedo expli...

–¡Rápido! –gritó e inmediatamente salió furioso

–Teniente –gimió Ral

–Ya hemos tomado una decisión, lo siento –dijo el castaño quien también salió de ahí para dejarla a solas

Ya vestida y cubierta con una larga y oscura capa, fue guiada por Zoë hasta el establo.

–Eres muy valiente –le dijo el castaño– realmente te extrañare

–¿A donde iré?

–A tu hogar –ahora Petra entendía que pese a todo no la habían delatado, abrazó con efusividad a Hange quien correspondió a su abrazo

–¡Nos vamos! –Levi interrumpió el momento con su voz fría que puso a temblar a Ral, sin embargo tomó su caballo y lo siguió

Salieron del cuartel sigilosamente en medio de la noche y anduvieron por mucho tiempo, todo el trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio, aunque Petra a veces lo miraba, más él nunca se dignó a verla, sus ojos grises se mantuvieron fijos en el camino.

–Aquí te quedas –por fin habló Levi

–¿A donde voy?

–No es mi asunto

–Capitán, lo siento mucho –se disculpó la pelirroja– pero entienda mi situación, mi padre esta enfermo y no podía...

–Me importa una mierda

–Capitán, le agradezco por todo –dijo Ral con sinceridad, pero Levi la ignoró

Petra se quedó ahí, viendo como su capitán se iba alejando, hasta que recordó algo importante y corrió para alcanzarlo.

–¡Capitán tengo algo que decirle! –gritó la pelirroja mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, más él no se detuvo– ¡Es algo importante!

–No molestes –contestó Ackerman con desdén, pero esto no atemorizó a Petra

–Es sobre un caballero eldiano, creo que esta de nuestro lado –decía Ral caminado al lado del moreno– Es un soldado que lleva una capa con forro de piel, de cabello canoso y anteojos...

Levi no puso tanta atención en lo dicho por la chica, estaba tan molesto por no darse cuenta de la verdadera identidad de Pietro. Realmente temía porque fuese a caer en manos del Culto y le sucediera lo mismo que a Isabel, por lo que con la autorización de Erwin y el apoyo de Hange decidieron expulsarla –haciéndola pasar por muerta– pero no denunciarla. Desde ahora ella seguiría su vida como una mujer común, y eso le molestaba aún más, sabiendo que desde ahora no podría verla nunca más.

Petra llegó a casa, siendo celebrada por su padre quien le dio un largo sermón pero sobre todo se alegró de tener nuevamente a su hija con él. La pelirroja se conformó en llevar una vida normal, al menos estaría al lado de su querido padre.

 _Sigo creyendo en tu amor_ _..._

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente con Pietro, cuando se procedió a retomar la ciudad de Shiganshina, que había sido tomada como bastión del ejercito eldiano. El combate se había hecho más sanguinario debido a que los eldianos les habían sorprendido con catapultas, por lo que la lluvia de rocas no les dejaba acercarse y poco a poco destruía la fortaleza donde se resguardaban.

–¿Que hacemos Erwin? –preguntó Levi– si seguimos así, nos harán mierda

–Tengo un plan, pero necesito de tu colaboración Levi –dijo Smith y procedió a contarle su idea

–¡¿Estas loco?! –exclamó airado Ackerman– ¿Como me puedes pedir que lo deje con vida después de todo lo que ha hecho?

–Es una corazonada –respondió el comandante

–Ese simio merece la peor de las muertes

–Levi, por favor –mencionó con una mezcla de pesadumbre y orgullo– cumple una última petición –el moreno se sorprendió ante esas palabras, más solo procedió a asentir

La caballería se lanzó valientemente de frente bajo el liderazgo de Erwin, mientras Levi, su escuadrón y unos destacados novatos se escabullían hasta la tienda del susodicho Jefe de guerra, quien comandaba las tropas eldianas. Ackerman y compañía tomaron desprevenidos a los eldianos y fueron con todo sobre ellos, el escuadrón logró crearle un camino al capitán para que llegara al hombre que era reconocido como prodigio.

–¡Espera! ¡No me mates! –rogó el hombre barbado al ver muertos a sus compañeros

–¡¿Porque no debería?! –espetó Levi– Has matado a muchos de mis camaradas

–¡Estoy con los tuyos, aunque no lo parezca! –siguió hablando el hombre

–Dame una razón para no volarte la cabeza ahora mismo –amenazó con la espada

–¡Salve a uno de tus soldados! –dijo el hombre de gafas– En la batalla en el bosque gigante

Levi en principio no entendió, hasta que a su mente llegaron nuevamente las palabras que su ex-subordinada le había dicho << Ese hombre mató al jinete que me hirió, si no fuera por él estaría muerta...>>. Entonces también comprendió que la intuición de Erwin no estaba equivocada, en eso quería confiar, pues incluso había perdido a Erd, Gunther y Auruo por esa apuesta.

–¿Cual es tu nombre escoria?

–Zeke Jaeger –se presentó ya más calmado el hombre– desciendo de los Fritz que quedaron en Eldia

–¿Tienes sangre real?

–Sí –afirmó Zeke– Por cierto, así como yo estoy de espía, dentro de la realeza de Paradis también hay traidores

–¿Como se que no mientes? –interrogó el capitán

–Porque a Tybur le convendría que la familia real muera y Paradis se llene de caos

Ackerman entendió lo que ocurría y ordenó la retirada hacia la capital lo mas pronto posible, tenía un mal presentimiento, solo esperaba que los demás oficiales militares en los que había confiado Smith fueran lo bastante perspicaces, o en el más extraño de los casos, que ocurriera un milagro.

 _Hoy rezo_ _por ti_ _..._

En Utgard, el castillo de descanso de los Reiss, lo que empezó como una fiesta se había convertido en una masacre, habían envenenado el vino que mató a varios, incluido el rey Rod y su hijo, el heredero Ulklin, la reina y los niños fueron ultimados con espadas, mientras la hija mayor quien había salido a tomar aire fresco, alcanzó a salvarse de momento, pues era buscada minuciosamente por todo el castillo.

La joven dama se hallaba escondida debajo de una pesada mesa, sollozando y temblando de miedo, no quería morir, por lo que tapaba su boca con sus manos en un intento de silenciarse. Estaba tan impactada por la muerte de su familia que no sintió que había alguien detrás de ella, el tipo la sujeto de los cabellos obligándola a salir.

–¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –dijo burlonamente un hombre de aspecto repulsivo– la princesa de Paradis

–Es una lástima que tengamos que matarte –habló otro hombre mirando a la chica lascivamente– eres bastante bonita

–Oye –mencionó otro tipo– y si nos divertimos con ella, total, el jefe no especificó que muriera pronto

–Es buena idea –dijo el primer hombre, Frieda solo cerró los ojos esperando su horrible condena, pero los hombres no llegaron a tocarla

Al abrir los ojos, vio como esos mismos hombres se retorcían al ser alcanzados por unas flechas, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y se encontró con un tipo con el rostro cubierto, éste le señalo que se acercará, y ella extrañamente le hizo caso.

Pronto el tipo desconocido, la guío sigilosamente hasta salir del castillo, montando un caballo se escabulleron hasta que unos cuatro hombres los notaron y les trataron de dar alcance.

–¡Toma las riendas! –ordenó el tipo misterioso a la princesa, quien aún con miedo cumplió la orden

El desconocido tomando su arco, con una precisión perfecta clavó las flechas en las frentes y cuellos de los hombres que los perseguían, deshaciéndose de sus enemigos llegaron sin peligro a la capital, siendo recibidos por los comandantes Pixis, Dok y Zackley, quienes de inmediato protegieron a la princesa y buscaron a los responsables de la masacre.

Cuando la princesa quiso agradecer a su rescatador, éste simplemente se había esfumado, más uno de los soldados había encontrado un pañuelo que parecía pertenecer a una mujer, Frieda recordó que la voz del desconocido era algo aguda, tomó el pañuelo para inspeccionarlo y se sorprendió al ver bordado un nombre en él.

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

_  
__Para siempre_ _..._

Pasaron dos años desde la masacre del castillo Utgard, y con ayuda de los altos mandos del ejercito, Frieda se había coronado reina, por lo que los traidores fueron encarcelados. Por otro lado, en Eldia, Zeke Jaeger junto a sus simpatizantes había dado el golpe de gracia a la tambaleante monarquía de los Tybur, pues pese a que ellos habían declarado la guerra, el país se estaba cayendo gracias a la escasez de comida y a las enfermedades, por lo que no fue tan difícil que Zeke tomará la corona y empezará a ver por su pueblo, también en promesa con los de Paradis, decidió parar los conflictos y sentarse a dialogar. El acuerdo llegó y con ello Paradis ayudó a un hambriento pueblo eldiano, quien estaba agradecido y empezó a dejar su resentimiento.

Pero lo que más sorprendió fue el hecho de que Zeke al ver a la reina de Paradis, quedó flechado por ella, y Frieda tampoco fue indiferente a sus atenciones, por lo que se comprometieron rápidamente. El día en que los reinos se unieron nuevamente, llamaron a varios soldados para condecorarlos por su heroísmo así como para ofrecer un homenaje a los caídos. Hange era nombrado nuevo comandante y Levi también era condecorado, por suerte para él, fue la reina quien lo premió, aún no le agradaba del todo el nuevo monarca. Entre los reconocimientos, la reina pronunció uno, que sería algo diferente y para sorpresa de los presentes llamó a una mujer. Petra Ral se acercó a los monarcas bastante nerviosa, las miradas de sorpresa y hasta desprecio se hicieron presentes más la joven reina le sonrió amablemente.

–Majestad –se arrodilló la pelirroja

–Petra, no temas –dijo Frieda dulcemente– tú me salvaste de morir aquel día, y también por lo que escuche prestaste servicio valientemente en el ejercito en lugar de tu padre

–Majestad, puedo explicarlo

–No es necesario –dijo la de cabellos negros– desde ahora en adelante las mujeres tendrán los mismos derechos que los varones– su voz se volvió más dura– nadie podrá volver a imponer sus ideales

Los sacerdotes del Culto y demás retrogradas les cayó mal la noticia, mientras la mayoría aplaudió la buena nueva.

–Ahora, yo te nombró Caballero leal a Paradis y Eldia –dijo la monarca mientras le colocaba la medalla

–¿Que más podemos hacer por ti? –preguntó Zeke

–Su Majestad, usted me salvo, eso es suficiente

–Pero tu informaste a tus superiores, si no lo hubieses hecho me hubieran matado –confeso Jaeger sonriendo

–Eres bienvenida al ejercito nuevamente –mencionó Frieda– o si quieres puedes ser mi dama de compañía, me encantaría

–Bueno... –pensó la pelirroja, pero recordó que aún tenía un pendiente mayor del cual ocuparse– Solo quiero tener un poco de tranquilidad con mi padre

Ambos monarcas se miraron y asintieron, la pelirroja sonrío, retirándose más tranquila. Levi la observaba atentamente, era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que la veía y le parecía mucho más bella, aunque igual de decidida que cuando estaba bajo su mando.

Al terminar la ceremonia los soldados regresaron a su cuartel, Hange notó pensativo a su amigo por lo que fue a averiguar el motivo de su silencioso estado, aunque ya lo intuía.

–¿A que no crees con quien me tope?

–¿Con quien? –preguntó desinteresado, más en sus ojos una chispa brilló

–Con Petra, la fui a felicitar

–¿Como ha estado? –trató de sonar normal

–Bien –Zoë pareció adivinar lo que su compañero pensaba por lo que dijo– No esta molesta con nosotros

Ackerman no respondió, analizaba profundamente las palabras de su amigo.

–Deberías de hablar con ella para quitarte la duda –fue lo último que dijo Hange antes de irse

El capitán llegó a su habitación pensando en tantas cosas, especialmente relacionadas con la pelirroja. Contempló los objetos que pertenecieron a aquellos hombres que dieron su vida por un futuro mejor, era su manera de no olvidarlos. Recordó a Erwin contándole que si no hubiese sido soldado hubiese sido maestro como su padre y formado una familia. Luego inconscientemente contempló la espada que había usado “Pietro”, comprendió que ahora él gozaba de ese nuevo futuro, y sabía que sus soldados no hubiesen desperdiciado una oportunidad como esta. Levantó la espada tomando al fin una decisión.

_Limpia mis lágrimas..._

Petra acababa de desyerbar su hortaliza un poco antes de que el sol se ocultara. Su padre había fallecido apenas hace dos semanas, por lo cual se distraía de su duelo, a pesar de la tristeza, se sentía tranquila al saber que su padre ya no sufriría más. Escuchó los ladridos de su perro guardián y se extrañó que alguien la visitara tan tarde, podía percibir una silueta montada acercándose, se llevó las manos al pecho queriendo controlar sus nervios al reconocer a la persona.

Se trataba del capitán Ackerman con su misma expresión estoica de siempre, aunque ahora llevaba una cicatrices grandes en la cara pasando justo por su ojo derecho.

–¿Capitán?

–Tsk, ya no soy tu capitán, llámame Levi –saludó el hombre a su manera

–¿Que hace por aquí... Levi? –pronunció tímida su nombre

–Olvidaste esto –le mostró la espada que la había acompañado en sus épocas de soldado

–Gracias –Ral la tomó y suspiró– aunque ahora no la voy a necesitar –sonrío, más Levi se mantuvo impasible

–Creo que debo irme –mencionó Ackerman algo incomodo

–Esta bien –Petra se sintió decepcionada, no obstante vio al capitán dudoso, como si no quisiera marcharse, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea –¿Gusta tomar un té antes de irse?

Ackerman se sorprendió ante la propuesta, aunque también le alegró, no se iba a mentir más, realmente anhelaba estar a su lado.

–¿No será una molestia? –le cuestionó inseguro, algo raro en él

–No lo es, es bienvenido a mi humilde hogar

Levi bajó del caballo y empezó a caminar a su lado, charlando como no lo habían hecho hasta ahora, como dos personas que anhelan y merecen una oportunidad de ser felices.

 _  
__Las lágrimas caen, desaparecen en la luz_ _._

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: Uno medieval, machista y bélico, un clásico.
> 
> Canción: Overnight de Aya. Es el ending de un anime llamado Le Chevalier d’Eon.
> 
> Inspiración: Creo que es muy obvio que me base en historias como Múlan, Jeanne d’Arc, Éowyn y otras heroínas (reales o ficticias) que tuvieron que hacerse pasar por hombre. 
> 
> *Puse a Hange como hombre, por que si.
> 
> *Lo que no tenga sentido, lo hizo un hechicero.
> 
> *Debo admitir que me costo terminarlo, más por que me enfermé (por un momento pensé que era covid) por eso lo deje hasta ahí.
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	6. Intentar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_Estoy seguro de que lo has oído todo antes_ _, p_ _ero realmente nunca tuviste una duda_ _..._ _  
_

Con ésta, era la cuarta vez que era rechazado.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente dejando que su ser se calmará totalmente, después de todo él mismo no creía llegar a más.

Nunca fue el chico apuesto y popular del colegio, tampoco era el riquillo con una gran billetera, ni el súper atleta famoso, ni el artista melancólico que hacía suspirar a las chicas; más bien era un tipo promedio con una estatura baja y cara de “no te acerques”, no era mutimillonario pero ganaba lo suficiente para llevar una vida cómoda, era deportista pero no lo andaba posteando en Instagram, y no tenía dones artísticos pero si un lenguaje florido y sabía poner en su lugar a quien lo retara.

Aún así se preguntaba porque no era tan popular con las chicas, aunque luego recordó que hubo un tiempo donde si lo fue, pero de eso fue hace varios años. Y había un pequeño “recordatorio” de eso, al que por cierto tenía que pasar a recoger la tarde de mañana.

* * *

_Otra vez esta el rumor_ _por ahí_ _, qu_ _e el fuego en tu corazón se apagó_ _..._

Llegó puntual a la casa de color blanco que conocía bastante bien, toco el timbre y tras un minuto salió un niño que lo abrazó efusivamente.

―¡Papa! ―gritó el chiquillo emocionado

―Hola Eren ¿como estas? ―acarició el cabello castaño de su hijo

―¡Hoy le pude ganar a Reiner en karate! ―dijo el niño de seis años

―Buen trabajo ―sonrío levemente

―Has llegado Levi ―sonó una voz femenina

Levi giró a ver a la mujer y se sintió incomodo. La mujer pelirroja lo veía de manera indiferente, nada parecido a los ojos brillantes con los que le veía hace años. No podía reprocharle, pues fue por su causa, que aquella adorable señorita de bella sonrisa y alegre carácter, cambiara a ser una mujer fría y rencorosa.

Suspiró ―Buen día Petra, vine por Eren

―Tiene que estar listo mañana a las ocho en el campamento ―mencionó la pelirroja entregando unas maletas ―ya tiene todo preparado aquí

―Bien ―se limitó a contestar el moreno ―Eren despídete

En lo que el niño se despedía de su madre, él fue a guardar el equipaje en el auto, cuando Eren salió, él pudo percibir como los ojos dorados de Petra brillaban por un momento cuando abrazaba al pequeño, además de regalarle una dulce sonrisa. Él sintió un dolor en el pecho.

―¡Te escribiré mamá! ―gritaba el castaño desde la ventanilla del auto agitando su mano, su madre le respondió de igual forma

* * *

_H_ _oy va a ser el d_ _ía,_ _en que ellos van a recordarte lo que pas_ _ó..._

La mañana siguiente padre e hijo estaban en el campamento infantil de verano, aquel que Eren tanto insistió en acudir porque sus mejores amigos Armin y Mikasa también irían. Tras despedirse del niño y recordarle comportarse bien, saludó a su amigo Erwin quien también había dejado a su hijo.

―¿Y como salieron las cosas con Camilla? ―preguntó curioso el rubio

―Me rechazó ―dijo Ackerman neutral ―no le agradó mucho saber que tengo un hijo

―Vaya, pensé que no le importaría ―dijo Erwin ―lo siento amigo

―No importa ―Levi se encogió de hombros ―es mejor así, no tengo que darle explicaciones. Además, siempre antepondré a Eren

―No hay duda de que eres un buen padre ―el rubio sonrío malicioso ―pero un desastre con las mujeres

―No es que me interese mucho el tema

―¿Entonces porque has aceptado las citas que te he conseguido? ―preguntó Erwin

―Cierra el pico ―respondió Levi

―Tal vez nuestro enano no quiera sentirse tan solo ―se escuchó una nueva voz

―¿Que haces aquí Hange? ―cuestionó el moreno

―Traje a Jeanbo a divertirse

―Solo espero que no le cause problemas a Eren

―¡Oye, es tu hijo el que lo provoca! ―defendió la castaña a su hijo

―Ya, ya ―intervino Smith ―ambos niños son iguales a ustedes, siempre están peleando

―Eso es por que Levi siempre me tacha de loca ―dijo airada la mujer

―Pues lo estas ―Ackerman refutó ―tu empezaste con esto de las citas

―Lo hice para que no estuvieras tan amargado, si no fuera por mi seguirías virgen

―Callate loca ―Levi rechinó los dientes

―Incluso creía que eras asexual ―dijo Hange riendo ―y probablemente te reproducías por clonación

―¡Calla!

―Aunque tuviste suerte de encontrarte a alguien que te aceptará con todo y tus defectos ―la castaña no midió sus palabras ―lastima que lo arruinaste todo

―Hange, ya basta ―señaló Erwin, Levi no dijo nada pero su mirada era furia pura

―Lo siento ―sonrió nerviosamente

―Mejor vamos por un café ―sugirió el rubio ―yo invito

―Vayan ustedes, no tengo tiempo ―se excusó Ackerman adelantándose para perder a sus amigos, los cuales solo suspiraron de frustración

A pesar de los años y que cada quien había elegido su camino, muy en su interior le molestaba haber tomado ese decisión, sabía que era una estupidez, que fue algo que tomó con el miedo y la confusión presentes. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía regresar, a pesar del dolor y la incomodidad de ver destruido su mayor anhelo.

* * *

****Unos días después** **

_Y todos los caminos que tenemos que recorrer son_ _sinuosos,_ _  
__y_ _todas las luces que nos conducen allí nos están cegando_ _..._

Levi derrapaba en la carretera hasta que divisó el campamento, entró y dio un frenon que dejó marcas en el estacionamiento, enseguida bajó del auto corriendo y entró a las instalaciones, estaba embravecido y de eso se percataron los encargados del campamento cuando vieron sus afilados ojos fulminándolos. Tomó del cuello al hombre más cercano y empezó a zarandearlo.

―¡¿Como es posible que hayan perdido a mi hijo?! ―gritó ―¡¿Que no es un establecimiento seguro para niños?! ¡¿Que mierda hacen aquí parados porque no lo están buscando?!

―S-señor ―pidió una joven a la cual Levi le miró molestó ―los niños salieron del área del campamento la cual esta cercada

―¿Me estas diciendo que Eren escapó?

―P-pues sí, incluso se ve que lograron cavar un paso debajo del enrejado

―¿Y porque haría eso? ―gruño Levi soltando al hombre y ahora encarando a la muchacha ―¿no le habrán hecho algo ustedes? ―dijo el hombre pensando que su hijo no escaparía sin una “buena” razón

―No lo sabemos ―la pobre joven temblaba de miedo

―Levi calma ―escuchó hablar a Erwin quien iba acompañado de otro hombre quien era el director del campamento ―así no solucionaremos nada

―¿Quien me obliga? ―retó Ackerman

―No solo Eren esta perdido, Armin y Mikasa también, así que lo mejor será empezar a actuar para encontrarlos, ya hemos llamado a las autoridades

―¿Mientras nos quedamos aquí esperando?

―Haremos grupos para localizarlos ―sugirió Smith ―no deben andar muy lejos

―¿Localizar a quien? ―preguntó una voz femenina que llegaba con Hange

―Petra ―dijo con nerviosismo Levi, algo raro en él ―Eren esta... ―no alcanzó de decir más, la mujer se desvaneció, Hange llegó a sujetarla

―¿Lo sabía? ―preguntó Levi preocupado

―No ―respondió la castaña ―pero lo intuía, por eso la acompañe

―Hange cuida de ella ―ordenó el rubio ―nosotros buscaremos a los niños

―¡Esperen! ―indicó Zoë ―antes pude hablar con Jean, él me dijo algo que puede ser importante

―¡Habla cuatro ojos! ―exclamó desesperado el moreno

―Armin dijo algo sobre una flor extraña que solo crece en la montaña del sur y que Eren insistió a sus amigos en ir a conseguirla

―¿Una flor? ―preguntó Levi confundido

―Tal vez se refiera a la flor del amor ―explicó el director ―los mitos dicen que esa flor puede unir a dos personas romanticamente

Levi solo pudo maldecir mentalmente, sabía que Eren no se arriesgaría a escaparse sin una razón obvia, y conociendo al impulsivo de su hijo, sabía bien que el deseaba con todo su corazón tener una familia normal. Se daba cuenta de que un niño de esa edad le era difícil asimilar pasar un tiempo con su madre y luego con su padre.

―¡Vamos Levi! ―dijo Erwin, sacando de sus pensamientos al hombre, quien antes de salir miró de reojo a la pelirroja inconsciente. “ ** **Si todo hubiese sido diferente”.****

* * *

_Hay muchas cosas que_ _m_ _e gustaría decirte, pero no sé cómo_ _..._

―¿Aún nada? ―preguntó Ackerman desesperado

―No hay ni una huella ―dijo Erwin

―Hay que agilizar esto ―dijo Levi harto

―No creo que sea una buena idea, por lo menos debemos ir en parejas ―el rubio divisó el cielo nublado ―se ve que viene una tormenta

―Por favor Erwin, no por algo estuvimos en la escuela militar

―Incluso aunque los encuentres, necesitaras ayuda, no podrás con tres niños

―¿Que propones? ―preguntó el moreno, conociendo a Erwin de hace años, sabía que él también estaba ansioso por encontrar a Armin, solo que sabía como controlarse mejor

―Si alguno los llega a encontrar, usa esto ―le tendió una especie de pistola

―Bengalas ―dijo Levi ―sigues con las viejas costumbres ¿eh?

―Es mejor que nada ―Erwin sonrío un poco ―tu ve por la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha, esas flores se dan por aquí

―De acuerdo

Así, los dos amigos tomaron caminos separados para encontrar a sus hijos. Mientras Levi buscaba algún rastro de los chiquillos, escuchó algo moverse entre los arbustos, primero pensó en algún animal pero en ese caso sería uno grande, se puso alerta a ver si era alguna persona, esperaba que fueran los niños.

―¿Petra? ―exclamó Levi cuando vio a la pelirroja abriéndose paso en las hierbas

―¿Lo encontraste?

―¿Que haces aquí? ―lanzó molesto ignorando su pregunta

―Es obvio, vine a buscar a mi hijo ―contestó con la misma molestia

―Regresa ―ordenó Ackerman ―es peligroso

Petra no hizo caso y siguió caminando, lo que irritó aún más al hombre bajo, quien le dio alcance tomándola de la muñeca.

―¿No escuchaste? Es mejor que regreses

―¡Tú no me das ordenes! ―la pelirroja se soltó bruscamente del agarre

―¡Solo entorpecerás la búsqueda! ―esas palabras le cayeron mal a la mujer

―Claro, tu ya encontraste una pista ―dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja

―Tsk, dejate de tonterías en estos momentos

―¡Quiero ayudar! ―refutó Petra

―Yo puedo hacerlo, se lo que hago

―Si vas a hacer lo que hiciste cuando me enteré del embarazo, mejor no hagas nada

La frialdad de esas palabras, lo dejaron callado e inmóvil, hasta ahora, Petra nunca le había reclamado por el abandono en el embarazo. Hace casi siete años, y a pesar de que se comportó como un patán, nunca le recriminó nada, solo cambió su trato con él, a uno frío e indiferente.

―Lo encontraré yo ―dijo Ral con rabia ―después de todo, me hecho cargo de Eren estos años

Levi no sabía que decir, tenía razón; cuando se enteró que sería padre, sencillamente huyó dejándola sola, aunque después se arrepintió y regresó justo para el parto, aunque la relación ya estaba deshecha, por lo que Petra prefirió que cada quien siguiera con su vida, pero siempre pendientes de Eren.

―No quise hacerlo ―respondió quedamente el hombre

―Pues pareciera que sí, nunca pude contactarte ―dijo Petra ―no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí llevar todo el embarazo sola

Soledad. Maldita palabra, lo había acompañado desde pequeño y lo seguía acompañando. Sabe muy bien como se siente estar solo ¿porque hizo eso?

―Mi padre en un principio se decepciono, y tuve que atrasar mis estudios, además de sacrificar ciertas cosas como salidas con amigos o citas con pretendientes ―seguía hablando la pelirroja ―he escuchado que tu no tienes esos inconvenientes ¿verdad?

Levi por fin la miró, a pesar de que sus ojos dorados destilaban enojo percibió un leve rastro de tristeza.

―Sí, pero si gustas puedo tener a Eren más tiempo conmigo ―dijo Ackerman ―para que puedas salir con Auruo a gusto

―¡¿Que?! ―gritó indignada la mujer ―¡Ese idiota solo es un compañero de trabajo! ¡¿Quien te dijo tal estupidez?!

―Tu hijo, dijo que va a menudo a visitarlos ―el hombre apretó sus puños

―Eren malinterpretó todo

―Como sea, ya no puedo regresar el tiempo para evitar que me conocieras

—Yo diría que para que no tomaras decisiones equivocadas —dijo Petra mas calmada —después de todo me diste un gran regalo

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, esperando el próximo reproche, pero ya no hubo más palabras, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos.

―¿Quieres saber porque me fui? —cuestionó Levi —te debo una explicación —Petra asintió ―Fue por miedo

―Pero pudimos haberlo enfrentado juntos —declaró la mujer de ojos ámbar quien nuevamente empezaba a molestare

―¿Sabes porque nunca te conté sobre mi familia? —el hombre agacho la cabeza avergonzado

―No

―Porque mis orígenes son vergonzosos... —Ackerman hizo una pausa para tomar aire —soy hijo de una prostituta que murió cuando yo tenía seis años, luego mi tío me crio, pero no era un hombre cualquiera, era... era aquel delincuente apodado el Destripador —la pelirroja abrió de más los ojos por la impresión —aquel loco que mataba gente por dinero. Cuando me abandonó, me dediqué a robar junto a unos amigos, ellos murieron en un ajuste de cuentas —Levi llevó una mano a su cabeza como tratando de calmar su angustia —fue hasta que la familia Smith me dio una oportunidad y me enviaron a la militarizada, donde por fortuna me readapte.Y el resto ya lo sabes.

Comenzaba a llover, por lo que Petra no pudo distinguir si lo que había en el rostro de Levi eran lágrimas o gotas de lluvia. Solo se acercó y se quitó la chamarra que la abrigaba. Ackerman levantó el rostro al sentirse arropado.

—Te resfriaras solo con esa camisa —Levi estaba sorprendido por aquella actitud, más no pudo decir nada porque la mujer nuevamente habló —no te preocupes, por eso vine precavida —sacó un rompevientos de su bolso

Refugiados del agua por una corteza, así estuvieron hasta que pasó la lluvia, enfrascados en sus pensamientos, aunque esta vez no sintieron incomodidad.

* * *

_A estas alturas, ya deberías, de alguna manera_ _h_ _aberte dado cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer_ _..._

Los niños temblaban de frío, si bien no estaban tan mojados, sus botitas estaban llenas de lodo y padecían hambre.

―¿Eren... ya vamos a llegar? ―preguntó el rubio, quien estaba temblando

―Es por aquí ―dijo Eren sin mucho conocimiento, a pesar de todo seguía motivado buscando aquella flor

―Eren ―dijo la única niña ―es mejor regresar, va a anochecer

―¡Ya falta poco! ―gruño el niño de ojos grises mientras observaba sus alrededores, pronto captó algo de interés ―¡La encontré!

El trío de amigos notaron por fin aquella flor de propiedades mágicas que crecía en la pared de un barranco.

―Es... muy peligroso ―mencionó Armin viendo la altura de aquel barranco

―No podemos alcanzarla ―apoyó Mikasa

―¡Si se puede! ―gritó molesto el castaño ―¡Lo haré yo! ¡Ustedes quédense ahí!

Eren se acercó al borde y con una increíble agilidad descendió por una ladera hasta estar cerca de la flor, los ojos grises del niño brillaron al ver la solución a los problemas de sus padres. Pero el peso hizo que una parte de la ladera se aflojara llendose abajo. La parte donde estaba parado Eren, no se deslizó, pero ya no podía volver a subir, sus amigos empezaron a llorar de miedo.

―¡Eren resiste! ―gritó Mikasa con temor

El castaño pensó en todo lo que había hecho para conseguir aquella flor, y ahora que estaba tan cerca, su vida como la de sus amigos estaba en riesgo, se regaño mentalmente por ponerlos en peligro, pero es que su anhelo pudo más que su razón. Solo rogaba ver a sus padres por última vez.

―¡Eren!

―¿Eh? ―el niño imaginó escuchar a su madre

―¡Eren ¿estas bien?! ―esta vez la voz fue real ―¡Santo cielo! ¡No te muevas!

El pequeño miró hacia arriba donde vio a sus padres preocupados quienes buscaban una forma de ponerlo a salvo. Levi no lo pensó mucho y sujetándose fuertemente de una gruesa raíz le extendió un brazo, no obstante a ambos adultos les sorprendió que el niño siguiera en su intento de alcanzar la flor a su izquierda.

―¡¿Que haces Eren?! ―preguntó con molestia Levi

―¡Eren, sujetate de tu padre! ―gritó Petra aterrada

El niño seguía en sus negativa, causando la molestia y desesperación de sus padres. Ackerman fue el primero en aceptar su error.

 _Porque a lo mejor_ _s_ _erás la que me salve_ _..._

―¡Eren! ―gritó el moreno captando la atención del niño ―Sé para que quieres esa flor, pero tu vales más para nosotros que esa flor

El niño castaño se quedó quieto mirando a su padre, dudando.

―Soy humano y cometo errores, mi peor error fue dejar a tu madre cuando ibas a nacer ―chasqueó la lengua por lo que iba a decir, pero debía hacerlo ―¡Lo siento!

La pelirroja escuchó esas palabras y se le encogió el corazón, aunque también reconoció que todo su rencor e indiferencia a Levi afectaba mucho a su hijo.

―¡Eren perdóname! ―confesó Ral llorando ―¡No quise lastimarte! ¡Prometo que trataré mejor a tu papá!

El niño insistió aún más en alcanzar la flor y por tanto en que su apoyo de fuese abajo, Levi por más que se acercaba no podía cogerlo, estaba desesperado.

―¡Eren, te entiendo! ¡Yo tampoco tuve una familia normal! ―confesó al niño ―¡Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por ser una mejor familia! ¡Pero por favor dame tu mano!

Los ojos de Eren brillaron entusiasmados ante tal propuesta, aunque luego volvió a mirar la flor.

―¡Lo intentaremos! ―exclamó Petra con decisión, asombrando no solo a Eren sino también a Levi ―¡Confía en nosotros!

―Mamá ―dijo el niño dudoso

―Vamos mocoso, no somos los mejores padres, porque no somos las mejores personas, pero siempre te daremos lo mejor de nosotros, ¡siempre te querremos!

A Eren y Petra se les hizo extraño que Levi dijera esas palabras, conociendo lo frío que era en cuestiones sentimentales, entonces el pequeño castaño por fin decidió dejar de alcanzar la flor y tendió sus brazos a su padre, éste lo alcanzó antes de que el lodo se resbalara hacia abajo.

―Bien mocoso ―Levi tomó a su hijo y lo pasó a su madre

―¡Eren! ―clamó la pelirroja llorando y abrazando al niño apenas lo tuvo en sus brazos―¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡No vuelvas a irte así!

―No ―dijo el castaño viendo el error que había cometido ―¡Lo siento! ―dijo el niño mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse

Ackerman observaba aquella escena, y su corazón se removió tanto que no pudo evitar unirse al abrazo, después de todo, el que cargaba con sus malas decisiones era Eren. Rodeo con sus brazos a Petra y al niño como si quiera protegerlos de todo mal y se permitió quedarse así un tiempo, uno donde solo importaban esas dos personas, las que consideraba su familia.

* * *

****Días después** **

_No creo que nadie_ _s_ _e sienta de la manera como yo por ti ahora_ _..._

—¿Porque tan feliz enano? —Preguntó Hange curiosa

—Porque iré al parque de diversiones con Eren —dijo Levi acomodando bien el cuello de su camisa

—¿Y para eso tienes que ir taaaan arreglado?

El hombre le miró fastidiado, por lo que la castaña decidió retirarse, no sin antes despedirse —¡Salúdame a Petra! —río escandalosamente

Levi salió de su departamento y camino rumbo al lugar acordado, donde un niño y una mujer lo esperaban. El infante siempre se alegraba cuando lo veía venir, lo que le sorprendió abismalmente fue la sonrisa sincera que le dedico la pelirroja, hace tanto tiempo que no le sonreía de esa manera.

Y así cada uno tomado de la mano del pequeño, caminaban como una familia. Eren bastante alegre se adelantó corriendo hacia una de las atracciones del parque, dejando a sus padres atrás. Levi volvió a sentir un poco de incomodidad, más luego le llegó una calidez, al sentir los dedos de la mujer a su lado. Aunque el toque era algo tímido, ya era un gran paso, sin pensarlo dos veces, sujetó fuertemente la mano de su acompañante quien pasó de asombrase a sonreírle dulcemente.

Ahora sabía, que si bien no podía regresar el tiempo, si podía volver a intentarlo, y así caminando juntos y con un regalo compartido que los veía fascinado con sus ojos grises, no podía estar más que agradecido con el sabio destino por darle otra oportunidad.

 _Y después de todo,_ _eres m_ _i maravilla._

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: Uno bien dramático rayando en telenovela.
> 
> Canción: Wonderwall de Oasis
> 
> Inspiración: Ni yo se donde salió esto XD. En principio iba a ser otra cosa más dalay pero acabó en algo más dramático.
> 
> *Aquí Eren tiene la apariencia del manga, de ojos grises y cabellos castaños.
> 
> *El tema podría decirse que es volver a intentarlo, ya que, si bien a veces no funciona, aquí ellos tomaron malas decisiones, aunque en el fondo se quieren.
> 
> *Tal vez sea raro ver a Levi teniendo miedo y abandonando gente, pero quise ponerlo en un contexto mas realista. Aunque siendo honestos, es terriblemente común ver a tantas madres solteras y padres irresponsables o vicerversa.
> 
> *También quise sacar un poco a Petra de su carácter amable y dulce, y que se viera más fría y rencorosa.
> 
> *A Eren le dieron su regaño y sus nalgadas por andar de revoltoso. Después lo llevan al parque XD.
> 
> *Wonderwall tiene varias traducciones, pero según lo dijo el mismo Noel Gallagher es “cualquier cosa que te hace feliz o ilumina tu día, desde lo más pequeño hasta alguien que signifique mucho para ti”. (fuente: prensadigitalup)
> 
> *En pocas palabras nadie es perfecto, valoren a los que realmente los quieren.
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	7. Primer amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

_E_ _so es lo que pienso hacer_ _..._ _  
_

****“Esa ahora o nunca”**** me motivé para lograr mi cometido. No es que fuese muy difícil, realmente no lo era, temía más a la expectativa de que sucedería después.

No recordaba cuando fue que _eso_ empezó, debía remontarme a mi primer año de secundaria, cuando entré al club de exploradores, y fue ahí donde lo conocí. En principio me pareció aterrador, entre su lenguaje florido, su obsesión a la limpieza y su fuerza desmedida, me hicieron pensar en él en una especie de ogro. Con el paso del tiempo, al ser miembros cercanos a él —sus subordinados— lo conocí mejor y entonces logré apreciar más fases de su ser, el chico responsable, protector, noble y hasta algo divertido, con su humor negro.

Ahora con los boletos en mi mano, estaba dispuesta a dar el primer paso. Sabía que estaba disponible, así que ¿porque no intentarlo?. El lugar era el adecuado, me convencí al verlo solo en el salón del club, limpiando como siempre.

—Levi Heichou —saludé formalmente, pues así nos referíamos a él en el club

—¿Que haces aquí Petra? —preguntó con su clásica dureza

—Q-quería hacerle una pregunta — ** **¡O no! ¡**** ** **E**** ** **stoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa!****

—Pues habla —él no notó mi incomodidad

—V-verá —con valentía le mostré dos boletos de cine —tengo dos boletos para la película de _Los Justicieros_ y me preguntaba s-si quisi-ieras ir conmigo a verla —tragué saliva, esa había sido la pregunta más difícil de mi corta vida

Él me miró como examinando mis palabras, más luego siguió con su rutina normal, sentía que estaba tardando demasiado en darme una respuesta.

—Estoy harto de eso —dijo neutral —ya fui a verla con Hange

—¡O no lo sabía! —contesté apenada y triste, aunque no lo demostraría

—Puedes preguntarles a Erd o Auruo —aconsejó el motivo de mis nervios

—C-claro, les preguntaré a ellos, no quería molestarlo —luchaba por contener mis lágrimas

Sin más, salí de ahí con un dolor en el pecho, había rechazado mi propuesta. Me sentí muy avergonzada, ¿que tal si lo contaba? ¿que dirían de mí? ¿de verdad estoy tan loca como para invitar a salir al chico más rudo y antipático del colegio?.

Me tragué mis lágrimas, tal vez había otra oportunidad, aunque en definitiva ya no sería lo mismo cada vez que lo tratara.

 _Ahora no tengo ningún lugar a donde esconderme_ _desde que rechazaste mi amor_ _..._ _  
_

* * *

_Sé que no soy la primera, pero no te podré olvidar_ _..._

Después de dos horas y media de efectos especiales y estrellas del cine en la pantalla grande, mis grandes amigos y yo salimos a dar una vuelta por el mall, no iba a desperdiciar mis boletos que con tanto esfuerzo conseguí.

—¡Que gran amiga tengo! —exclamó Erd en su afán de molestar a Auruo —¡me invitó al cine!

—Bffff —respondió el castaño —eso fue porque no quiso desperdiciar sus entradas, con las mías hubiese sido suficiente

—¿Entonces por que conseguiste otras entradas Petra? —me cuestionó Gunther

—Ah porque...

—Tal vez quería invitar a alguien especial —Gin me codeó suavemente en las costillas

—¡No es cierto! —exclamé

—¡Exacto! —dijo Brossard con su típica arrogancia —¡Ella solo tiene ojos para mí! —rodé los ojos, Auruo a veces podía volverse insoportable

—Hablando de romance —mencionó Gunther —¿pueden creer que el capitán este saliendo con alguien? —esa pregunta me interesó demasiado aunque actué con normalidad

—¿El capitán saliendo con alguien? —preguntó el rubio con extrañeza —si es con una escoba si lo creo —se echó a reír junto a Auruo

—Bueno son rumores, aunque están sonando muy fuertes

—No deberías hacer caso de cosas sin fundamento —sermoneé a Schultz —¿además que clase de chica saldría con él? — ** **¿que tontería acabo de decir?****

—Pues dicen que vieron al capitán y a Hange-san ir al cine

—¿Hange-san? —nuevamente Erd se burló —¿te imaginas al obsesivo de la limpieza andando con la que no se baña?

—Son amigos desde hace tiempo —señalo Auruo —además siempre están juntos

—Peleando como perros y gatos —mencionó Gin —parecen más hermanos que novios

—Aunque si lo notas bien, él se preocupa mucho por ella —escuché atentamente las palabras de Gunther —le presta dinero, le sube el ánimo cuando anda depresiva y hasta le regala cosas

—Cierto —dije más para mí que para los demás

—Harían una pareja dispareja —aportó Auruo —en cuanto a altura, en todo lo demás se acoplarían bien

—¿Tu que piensas Petra? —me preguntó Erd por desgracia, solo me limite a mentirle

—Si esa es la decisión del capitán, esta bien, Hange-san es una excelente persona, algo excéntrica pero de buen corazón —dije sinceramente aunque mis ilusiones se estuvieran rompiendo

No tardamos mucho más en vagar, tan pronto llegué a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación pensando y repensando la conversación que tuve con mis amigos, aquella sobre el Heichou saliendo con Hange. No podía creerlo, más recordé algunas cosas que acababan por quebrar mi corazón.

  * Han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y se entienden hasta con señales.
  * Ella es la interprete de sus raros sermones.
  * Son los líderes del club de exploración.
  * Le presta dinero para sus experimentos.
  * Los chocolates que le regalé en San Valentín, se los acabó comiendo ella, incluso le preparó más.
  * Pasa mucho tiempo con ella y la cuida mucho.
  * Va con ella al cine.
  * La prefiere a ella.



Si habían rumores, tal vez estos no eran tan descabellados, después de todo quien iba a atreverse a crear chismes sobre el capitán. Y además era obvio, ellos eran inseparables y eran amigos desde hace tiempo, es normal que acabaran gustándose.

Me tiré rendida en la cama abrazando la almohada, deje escapar en mis lágrimas mis frustraciones, envidias, reproches, comparativas entre otros pensamientos que acabaron por dejarme sin poder dormir y con los ojos hinchados.

 _Ya sé que el mío no es el primer corazón roto,_ _  
__ni mis ojos son los primeros en llorar_ _..._ _  
_

* * *

_S_ _é que sólo soy una tonta que está dispuesta_ _  
__a sentarse y esperarte_ _..._ _  
_

Desde ese día preferí alejarme del capitán, no iba a soportar ver como se trataban romanticamente, así que puse más atención en mis clases y demás responsabilidades, tal vez hasta buscaría trabajo de medio tiempo para dejar de atormentarme por un amor no correspondido.

¿A quien engañaba? Seguía empeñada en mi estúpido y masoquista deseo de estar junto a él, seguía preparando el té, para ver si eso le transmitía mis sentimientos y lo seguía defendiendo de las imitaciones de Auruo, para que observará que realmente me importaba, pero nunca lo notó. Uno de esos días, tristes y frustrantes, recibí una noticia que empeoró mi situación, pues cuando llegué a casa, mi padre me recibió con una cara sumamente seria y me dijo que alguien quería verme, me dirigí a la sala encontrándome con la persona menos pensada.

—¿Máma? —pregunté estúpidamente al ver después de mucho tiempo a la mujer que me dio la vida y luego me abandonó

—¡Petra! —me encerró en un abrazo que no correspondí

—¿Q-que haces aquí? —respondí tremula por la sorpresa

—¡Quería verte! —dijo la mujer rubia y de ojos azules parecida a mí, solo que con cabellos largos

—¿Porque? —había visto a mi madre otras veces después de que nos dejo, pero nunca se había presentado de improvisto

—Porque estaré viviendo en esta ciudad —me indicó con una sonrisa —además quiero que conozcas y convivas con tu hermana

—¿Hermana? —cuestione y luego noté que mi madre no estaba sola, sino que a su lado estaba una chica menor que yo, igualmente rubia y de ojos azules, aunque sus ojos eran inexpresivos y tenía una graciosa nariz aguileña

—Creo que es hora de que se conozcan —mi madre se dirigió a la chica y la tomó por los hombros —Petra querida, ella es tu hermana Annie Leonhart

Tanto la chica como yo, nos mostramos incomodas, no supe que decir, solo admire que ambas heredamos también la baja estatura de nuestra madre.

—Un gusto —habló la chica con cierto recelo

—Lo mismo digo —respondí de la misma manera

Mi madre notó la tensión y prefirió acabar con esto —Niñas, creo que por ahora no se llevan bien, pero pronto aprenderán a convivir como hermanas —sonrío ampliamente — Annie asistirá a la Escuela Superior de Marley por si quieres ir a visitarla

Annie hizo una mueca de disgusto, por lo visto mamá no sabía de la rivalidad entre escuelas.

—Nos vemos luego Petra querida —me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa para alivio de mi padre

—Cariño —me llamó mi padre —lamento no haberte avisado, pero se presentaron de repente

—¿Tu lo sabías? —pregunté con molestia —¿sabías que tenía una media hermana?

—No —respondió con seguridad —aunque era algo obvio

—¿Obvio? –le pregunté incrédula

—Tú madre nos dejo por otro hombre, y era obvio que reharía su vida

—¿Acaso no eramos lo suficiente para ella? —cuestioné con lágrimas incipientes

—Petra, tú eres suficiente para mí —me abrazó con cariño —tú madre tomó sus decisiones, no podemos juzgarla

—Nos abandonó —dije soltándome de mi padre y corriendo a mi habitación

Estaba hecha un desastre, primero Hange me quitaba al Heichou, ahora esa Annie me quitaba a mi madre. ¡No era justo!. O tal vez era al revés, y yo no era merecedora del cariño del chico que me gusta ni de mi progenitora. ¿Tan patética soy?.

 _P_ _ero cariño ¿no te das cuenta de que no puedo hacer otra cosa?_ _..._ _  
_

* * *

_Mi cabeza me dice: "tonta, olvídalo"_ _  
__mi corazón me dice:"no lo dejes ir, aguanta hasta el final"_ _..._ _  
_

Un día encontré a Annie lanzando patadas a un árbol, cosa que me molesto bastante considerando lo ambientalista que soy. Me acerqué a ella para reprenderla, cuando la llamé, noté que no estaba sola, sino que junto a sus compañeros parecía entrenar.

—¿Annie la conoces? —preguntó un rubio corpulento

—No —dijo ella —Sí —respondí yo

—¿Segura? —volvió a preguntar el chico

—Sí —ahora dijo ella —No —conteste yo

Los demás me vieron con extrañeza, especialmente un tipo de corte moderno —¡Esta chica es de la escuela Shingeki! ¡Deberíamos enseñarle a no interrumpir nuestros entrenamientos! —señalo con malicia

—¡P-pero soy hermana de Annie! —exclamé a ver si con eso me dejaban en paz

El tipo observo primero a Annie y luego a mí por varias veces, hasta que sacó sus conclusiones —¡No es cierto! ¡No te pareces a ella!

—¡Es en serio! —miré a mi hermana pidiéndole que intercediera por mi, ella se hizo la desentendida, ****¡Maldita!****

—¡Hey! ¡Respeten a la chica! —dijo un muchacho de cabellos cenizos acompañado de un chico rubio

–¡Pero Zeke es de Shingeki! –se defendió el tipo

—¿Tu eres de la Escuela Superior Shingeki? –dijo el recién llegado mientras ajustaba sus gafas, ignorando al otro chico

—Creo es obvio —le mostré mi uniforme, él hizo una mueca que interprete como molestia, más luego me sorprendió su actitud

—¡¿Conoces a Eren?! —preguntó emocionado como si fuese un niño pequeño acercándose a mí

—¿A Eren Jaeger?, si —le dije algo nerviosa por invadir mi espacio personal —es de primero y esta en el mismo club que yo

—¡Oh! ¡Tenemos tanto en común! —tomó mis manos entre las suyas —¡Él es mi hermano!

—¡¿En serio?! —realmente no se parecía mucho a Eren

—Podemos ser amigos Petra, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, tu puedes cuidar a mi hermanito y yo cuidaré de Annie-chan

—No necesitó niñera —respondió Annie apática

—Realmente yo...

—¡Trato hecho! —el chico no me dejo hablar, solo estrechó fuertemente mi mano y luego se retiró de ahí acompañado de los demás

 ** **¡¿Que rayos le sucede?!**** pensé con molestia, ahora entendía a Annie, estaba rodeado de tipos raros. Supongo que eso les enseñan en la Academia Marley.

Mientras regresaba a casa recordé que el nombre de ese sujeto era mencionado por el Heichou, siempre con veneno y desagrado. Había rumores de que el capitán tenía una rivalidad con un chico de Marley, más nunca pensé que se tratara del hermano de Eren. Me pregunté si le importaría que lo haya conocido y me defendiera, aunque luego me respondí con un doloroso “No”.

Me tiré en la cama, por más que todo estuviera cambiando, yo no podía olvidarle, más si lo veía a diario. ¿Que hago? ¿Lo esperó hasta tener una nueva oportunidad? ¿O mejor lo olvido y busco a alguien más?. Mi corazón estaba confundido, más mi cabeza estaba cansada, sin cambiarme el uniforme me quede tendida en la cama, soñando con una realidad que solo ahí podía tener.

 _E_ _stoy perdiendo la cabeza_ _..._ _  
_

* * *

Era viernes y estaba por llegar tarde al club, corrí esperando que nadie notará mi ausencia, justo cuando me faltan escasos metros, mi vista se topó con una chica de cabellos negros recogidos en dos coletas. Me detuve de repente, por imprudente acercamiento.

—¡Carolina! ¡Fijate por donde vas! —le exclamé a la chica de primer año

—Lo siento Petra-senpai, pero hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted

—¿Quien?

—Es un chico de la escuela de Marley —me dijo nerviosa —no me dijo su nombre

—¿De la escuela de Marley? —me pregunté pensando en quien podría ser, un amigo de Annie tal vez

—Iré en un momento —anuncié —gracias por avisarme

Mina se despidió y yo me dirigí al aula del club, más desde afuera escuche las voces de Levi y Hange, por lo visto, los demás aún no llegaban, ellos estaban solos. Como una escena de telenovela, mi mente me mostró una visión entre el capitán y Hange tomados de la mano, diciéndose cosas cursis mientras sus rostros se iban acercando. No pude soportarlo, solté el picaporte y salí corriendo de ahí al encuentro del desconocido.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, no quería estar ahí y hacer el mal tercio, me dirigí a la salida donde un joven rubio y de ojos castaños estaba esperando. Cuando me vio esbozo una sonrisa que por un momento me quitó el dolor del pecho.

—Señorita Petra —saludó amigablemente el chico —Soy Colt Grice, vengo de parte de Zeke Jaeger, quiere saber más de su hermano Eren

 ** **¡Ashhhh!**** maldije mentalmente, ****¿Cree que soy su informante?****

—Un gusto Colt —él no parecía tan inoportuno como el otro idiota —¿pero que puedo decirle a Zeke? No soy la sombra de Eren

—Si usted gusta puede hablar con él para aclarar las cosas —sugirió el chico —a veces el senpai se emociona de más

—Parece más bien un tipo ocupado —me excuse de ir a verlo

—Sí quiere podría acompañarla hasta él en este momento, no esta muy lejos

Cuando pensaba contestarle otra excusa, vibró mi celular y vi un mensaje de Erd, él y los demás chicos no irían al club porque se quedaron castigados. Mi corazón volvió a doler, sin ellos a mi lado me sentiría aún peor cerca del Heichou. Tomé una decisión arriesgada.

—Esta bien, vamos

Mientras caminaba al lado del chico, quien por cierto era agradable, voltee una vez más a la escuela, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Estaba tontamente enamorada, pero debía aceptar que no siempre se puede ser correspondida, él ya tenía a alguien más. Tenía que aceptar la derrota, aunque eso doliera como mil cuchillas clavadas en el corazón.

_Estoy_ _perdida_ _mente enamorada de ti_

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: El Chuugakkou/High School, con algunas leves modificaciones.
> 
> Canción: Hopelessly devoted to you de Olivia Newton-John (de esa película setentera Grease).
> 
> Inspiración: Clichés escolares, con un poco de drama barato de la Rosa de Guadalu... digo ¡¿Khe?!.
> 
> *Esta narrado desde el Punto de Vista (POV) de Petra, a la que por cierto tal vez estuvo algo OoC, pero me apegue al carácter de una adolescente inmadura y dramática.
> 
> *También le cambie la apariencia, esta vez es como en el manga, rubia y de ojos azules.
> 
> *Esta vez si usaré los honoríficos japoneses, porque me da hueva estar traduciendo o buscándole significado a las palabras.
> 
> *Irónicamente puse a Annie como media hermana de Petra XD.
> 
> *Nah, esta historia si tendrá continuación.
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	8. PreSentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_La noche abre su regazo_ _, e_ _l niño se llama soledad_ _..._

****Hannover, Alemania** **

—¡Vamos será divertido!

Escucho a la cuatro ojos insistirme, aunque realmente no es tan necesario, sé que es una fecha importante para Erwin.

—¡Ya te dije que iré! —le contestó de mala gana y ella se sorprende con la respuesta, aunque luego sonríe arrogantemente

—¿Y con quien iras? —pregunta en un tono meloso

—Solo, ni creas que iré contigo como acompañante

—No te lo iba a pedir —esboza una gran sonrisa que me extraña —¡Ya tengo con quien ir!

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó algo curioso —No llevaras a tus hámsters ¿verdad?

—No, descuida ya pronto lo conocerás

Me pregunto quien sera el valiente que se atreve a salir con Hange, cuando lo conozca le daré mis condolencias.

—¡¿Quieres que te presente a una amiga?!, así no iras solo

—No

—¿Seguro?

—Sí

—Bien, igual y allá conoces a alguien, Erwin invitó a mucha gente

—Tsk — ** **“¿En que pensaba Erwin?, es una boda no una premier de**** ** **película**** ** **”****

—Me voy, tengo asuntos que atender —se despidió Hange

Por fin me dejo solo. Y no lo digo por sus pesadas preguntas, después de todo es mi mejor amiga, aunque no lo diga abiertamente. Pero, debo admitir que la confesión de que Hange ya esta saliendo con alguien me hace sentir quedado. Si, con mis treinta y cuatro años no tengo pareja ni interés amoroso, siendo el único de mis amigos que sigue soltero. No me interesa tanto lo que diga la sociedad, más debo sincerarme que anhelo compartir mi vida con una persona especial. Por algún extraño motivo siento como si esta vida tuviera que aprovecharla al máximo, incluso tengo pesadillas donde me veo como soldado combatiendo con gigantes en un mundo lleno de sangre y crueldad, donde mis allegados mueren dejándome cada vez más solo. Muchas veces he despertado bañado en sudor y temblando, pero también sueño con ciertos momentos llenos de calidez y tranquilidad.

 _No sé como te llamas_ _p_ _ero sé que existes_ _..._

En especial, donde esta _ella_.

Por algún extraño motivo aparece una joven de cabellos rojizos y grandes ojos dorados, a la que le tengo un aprecio indescriptible. Una sensación de nervios y a la vez confort me invade, aún así me agrada verla sonreír, ver su cabello balancearse con el viento, escuchar su voz suave y aspirar su perfume floral.

Suena estúpido, muy estúpido, que una desconocida sea mi prototipo de mujer ideal. Pero no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, aunque ni siquiera conozca su nombre.

 _Sé que alguna vez_ _a_ _lguien me amará_ _..._

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

_Hace frío y todo está inmóvil_ _, l_ _lo_ _ro sutilmente en el tiempo_ _..._

****

****Edimburgo, Escocia** **

****  
****—¿Ya sabes con que atuendo iras? —me pregunta mi prima mientras le sirvo una taza de té

—Aún no —respondo —¿de verdad iremos a esa boda?

—¿Porque no? Marie nos invitó y ha estado insistiendo desde entonces. Somos sus amigas Petra —Nifa me mira con el ceño fruncido

—Lo sé —le contesto sin ánimos revolviendo el azúcar en mi bebida —es solo que viajar a Estados Unidos por un fin de semana, es cansado

—No seas amargada —me riñe —tampoco esta tan lejos, solo son unas diez horas en avión

Suspiro, no tengo muchas ganas de ir, no tanto por Marie quien realmente es una chica agradable que conocimos durante un intercambio escolar y a la cual le tenemos mucho aprecio y viceversa; mi poco animo se debe a que no conozco nadie más aparte de Marie y su prometido, y la lista de invitados es grande.

—No seremos las únicas extranjeras —dijo Nifa —me enteré que entre los conocidos de Erwin hay muchos invitados de diferentes países, así que habrá variedad —luego me miró con complicidad y sonrío traviesa —¿No crees que podemos deleitarnos la pupila con algún elegante francés o algún latino ardiente?

—¡Nifa! —su sugerencia casi me hace escupir el té

—Bromeaba —ríe —en parte

—¿Solo para eso quieres ir?

—Si —confiesa —después de todo somos solteras, ¡Hay que disfrutar los placeres de la vida!

A veces me pregunto como siendo de la misma familia, somos tan diferentes, aún así siempre estamos juntas.

—Pero hablando en serio —la voz de Nifa llama mi atención —eres bella primita, aprovecha ese don natural y no dejes que el tiempo te gane

—¿Eso a que va? —le cuestionó confundida

—A que igual y te ligas a un buen hombre como Erwin —me guiñe un ojo —solo deja de avergonzarte y preocuparte por lo que digan los demás

—Esta bien iré —le digo en voz alta —¡Pero es porque quiero conocer Seattle!

—¡Bien dicho! —Nifa se colocó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta —Te llamaré para ir de compras —se despide agitando su mano

Además de la gran cantidad de invitados, el otro verdadero motivo por el que no quiero ir a Seattle, es porque realmente no me gustan las bodas, por algún extraño motivo siento que alguna vez desee tanto casarme pero no pude hacerlo.

 _No sé quien es él_ _, e_ _n mis sueños él existe_ _..._

Tal vez solo sea mi inconsciente, pero a veces tengo unos sueños extraños donde veo unos seres gigantes devora hombres. Dentro de esos sueños solo veo sangre y muerte, veo una bandera verde con un símbolo azul y blanco y veo unas murallas muy altas. Pero lo más raro, es que nunca recuerdo bien los rostros de las personas con las que convivo, solo recuerdo muy bien sus voces y sus siluetas. Conozco al chico rubio de coleta, al chico moreno y al que se muerde la lengua; al chico castaño, a la mujer de anteojos y al rubio gallardo; al hombre que tiene un agudo olfato, a la chica de cabello corto y al castaño alcohólico, sin embargo, entre todos ellos, destaca uno de baja estura y cabellos negros.

Ese hombre que tiene una voz severa y a la vez melancólica, aquel que tiene un carácter difícil y a la vez noble. A él lo recuerdo más que a nadie, sé que le gusta el té negro, que tiene letra impoluta, que es un maniático de la limpieza, que habla como camionero, que no tiene paciencia y es bueno para los golpes. Y por alguna increíble y misteriosa razón, me agrada estar a su lado, a pesar de los rumores de ladrón en sus días de juventud y de su estoica cara de poker.

No tengo idea de porque me siento atraída hacia alguien como él, aunque en algunas de sus acciones, me ha mostrado una atención especial que hace que mi corazón palpite rápidamente. Y aunque quisiera negarlo, cada que voy a dormir, ruego por encontrarlo nuevamente en sueños.

 _Él viene hacia mi cada noche_ _, n_ _o hay más palabras que decir_ _..._

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

_Y en las ventanas_ _las_ _luces de velas_ _,_ _están_ _allá de par en par..._ _  
_

****Paris, Francia** **

La loca de Hange me trajo a Paris para elegir mi traje, según ella porque aquí todo esta _fashion_ , yo no sé nada de moda aunque debo admitir que hay variedad. Mientras me pruebo un traje, escucho a mi amiga parlotear por teléfono, por los ademanes que hace, se nota que esta feliz, me pregunto porque razón.

—¡Estas aquí! —la escuchó gritar —¡Te espero! ¡Ahora mismo estoy con Levi!

Algo me intuyó que hoy conocería al desafortunado, pero mientras el susodicho llegaba, Zoë me arrastró con ella a boutiques y demás tiendas para comprarme ropa decente, que ella sea rara no significa que yo sea anticuado. Ya con algunas bolsas, estamos caminando a las orillas del Sena cuando escuchó que llaman a Hange, ella brinca de emoción y sale al encuentro del sujeto. Lo abraza efusivamente y le llena la cara de besos, ¡que incomodo!.

—Cierto, olvide presentarlos —por fin se acuerda de mí —Levi, él es... —maldito ruido parisino

—Es un gusto —le estrecho la mano, aunque por dentro le compadezco

—¡Gracias por cuidar de Hange! —me dice con una sonrisa —ella habla mucho de ti

—¿En serio? —preguntó alzando una ceja

—A veces me pongo celoso —dice con tono burlón por lo que se gana un codazo de Hange —¡es broma!

—En ese caso los dejo divertirse

—¡Solo bromeaba! —exclama la cuatro ojos —¡Nos encantaría que vinieras con nosotros! —menciona él

—No quiero hacer mal tercio, además querrán ponerse al corriente —me despido, no sin antes burlarme mentalmente de la cara roja de Hange en estos momentos

Después de todo, ella merece su espacio de pareja, aunque tampoco es que este muy cómodo aquí, la Ciudad del Amor hace de las suyas, encontrándome con alguna parejita en cada esquina. Generalmente hago lo que quiero y no me importa lo que hagan los demás, pero después de algunos minutos de que una pareja junto a mi mesa no deja de besuquearse y decir cursilerias, me levantó y salgo del café donde tenía pensado gastar lo que restaba de la tarde.

Mientras camino, me encuentro una publicidad de perfume donde la modelo pelirroja me llama la atención, es parecida a la chica de mis sueños, pero hay algo que le falta, ¿dulzura? ¿valor? ¿carácter?. No lo sé. Mejor dejo de hacerme ilusiones y sigo con mi vida normal. O eso quiero pensar.

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

_No sé quien eres_ _, pero y_ _o sé que existes_ _..._

****Londres, Inglaterra** **

No sé porque le hice caso a Nifa, estoy agotada y ella quiere seguir de _shopping_ , yo ya tengo lo necesario, pero ella insiste en buscar algo mejor. Justo ahora estamos en una boutique de la capital de Reino Unido.

—¿Que te parece este? —me pregunta por un vestido rojo

—Es muy llamativo

—¡Vamos Petra! ¡Es una boda no un funeral!

—Debes dejar que la novia se luzca —le regaño

—¿Pero así como conseguiré un ligue? —me pregunta exagerada. Lanzo un bufido, cuando Nifa se propone algo lo consigue

—Nifa, si consigues alguno, probablemente ni lo vuelvas a ver

—¿Quien dijo que lo quiero para marido? —me pregunta pícara

—¿Que tal si usas éste? —le muestro un vestido coral —así iremos combinadas

—¡Ni que fuéramos gemelas! —hace una mueca de desagrado

Mientras ella sigue indecisa por que atuendo elegir, yo prefiero salir a distraerme.

—Voy a tomar aire

—No te alejes demasiado o te vayas con algún desconocido —sonríe, logro darme cuenta por su reflejo en el espejo

Sin seguir discutiendo salgo de ahí y me dirijo al área de comida, tal vez un café me suba el ánimo en esta cotidiana tarde lluviosa.

Mientras espero mi pedido contemplo a las demás personas, y me fijo especialmente en un hombre de refinados modales que toma la taza con el dedo chico levantado, sonrío ante tal demostración. Más luego mi mente me recuerda que aquel sujeto de mis sueños también tiene una forma peculiar de tomar el té, ¿sera inglés?.

Últimamente me preguntó porque lo pienso demasiado, solo es un sueño, pero la forma insistente en que se muestra, me hace pensar que tal vez sí exista. Y si existe ¿donde esta? ¿que significa para mí? ¿como se llama? ¿porque me siento tan rara cuando recuerdo esos sueños a su lado?. Sacudo mi cabeza, ¡se realista Petra!.

Miró mi café recién servido y me siento nostálgica al pensar en esos sueños, entre la extraña mezcla de felicidad y terror, entre muerte y honor, entre miedo y valor. De lo único que estoy segura, es que, esta vida debo aprovecharla al máximo, observó mis bolsas de compras y sonrío ante la idea de seguir —solo por esta vez— el consejo de Nifa.

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_N_ _o te mueras antes que yo_ _..._

****Aeropuerto internacional de Seattle-Tacoma** **

El idiota de Erwin ya se tardo, llevó veinte minutos esperando. De pronto una mano se posa en mi hombro, estoy a punto de romperle el brazo al imprudente...

—¡Hola Levi! —el cejón me sonríe y casi me abraza, si no es porque retrocedo unos pasos

—Buenas noches —le contestó sarcastico

—Lamento mi demora Levi —se soba la cabeza como niño pequeño —estoy muy ocupado con los preparativos

—En ese caso no te hubieras molestado

—Eres como mi hermano, no puedo dejarte hospedar en un hotel —dice como ofendido —¿que clase de hospitalidad americana tendría?

—Como sea —le contestó —quiero ir a darme un baño

—Siempre tan higiénico, entonces vamos

Mientras caminamos rumbo al estacionamiento, no puedo evitar notar que Erwin luce diferente.

—¿Estas nervioso? —le cuestiono

—Sí —dice encendiendo el auto —aunque creo es más de emoción

—Nunca creí verte así —le confieso —y menos por algo que decías que era una perdida de tiempo

—La gente cambia Levi —me dice con una sonrisa boba que me hace arquear la ceja de incredulidad —Cuando llega la persona indicada todo cambia —me dice con seguridad

—¿Y como sabes quien es tu “persona indicada”?

—Solo lo sabes —me dice sin apartar su mirada de la carretera, sin embargo sus ojos brillan —Es como una conexión especial

—¡Que ridículo!

—Jajaja —sonríe el rubio —eso ya lo veremos. Cuando eso te suceda me pagaras unas cervezas

—Tsk

Terminamos esa platica, mientras veo el paisaje del noroeste de los Estados Unidos. El rojo del atardecer, nuevamente me recuerda al cabello de la chica de mis sueños, y eso me incomoda ¿sera ella la indicada?, por mas escéptico que quiera ser, ella es o fue alguien importante en mi vida. De una u otra manera sigue apareciendo en mis sueños y cada que quiero acercarme y tocarla, ella se esfuma dejándome una sensación de tristeza y rabia.

Si de verdad existe espero conocerla pronto.

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_A veces el amor parece tan lejano_ _..._

****Aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow** **

—¡Apurate Petra! ¡O perderemos el vuelo! —escuchó a Nifa unos metros adelante de mí

—¡Ya voy! —corro con todo lo que dan mis piernas

El maldito trafico londinense nos retrasó, y ahora estamos corriendo contra reloj para no perder el vuelo. Por fortuna alcanzamos a ver en el tablero que el vuelo aún no ha despegado, después de pasar por los filtros de seguridad por fin abordamos. Yo me siento del lado de la ventanilla y Nifa junto a mí.

—¡Lo logramos! —me dice Nifa sacando el aire de alivio —¡Ahora si a conocer América!

—Si tenemos tiempo —le recuerdo que solo vamos por un fin de semana

—El sábado es la boda y el domingo podemos ir de _traveller_ —sonríe y me abraza del cuello acercándose y susurra —o hacer algo más divertido con alguien que conozcamos

—¡No digas tonterías Nifa! —me sonrojo de que algunas personas voltearon a vernos por mi grito

—Solo es una sugerencia

—Como sea

A medida que el avión despega y empieza a mostrarnos las nubes y el cielo azul, me adentro a mis pensamientos que cada vez me aturden más. Aquellos donde se siente como si hubiese dejado algo importante a medias, donde no fui capaz de decir lo que sentía ni de hacer lo que deseaba. Tal vez tiene razón Nifa, soy muy inflexible, aunque esta ocasión se siente diferente, como si algo me diera fuerza o motivos de sobra para ir a una reunión que no me agrada.

Algo me llama, lo sé, no se como explicarlo, incluso puede estar vinculado a ese hombre. O tal vez no, pero aún así quiero ir a ver con que me encuentro, que es lo que me sorprenderá en la fiesta de Marie y Erwin, allá en Seattle.

Lo gracioso es que tengo que viajar a kilómetros de mi hogar para encontrar esa respuesta, una que seguramente valdrá la pena, lo presiento.

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

****Seattle, E.U.A.** **

Es hora de la ceremonia, el espacio esta bellamente decorado de flores, el sacerdote habla, los variopintos invitados están atentos en sus lugares y los novios entusiasmados dan el sí, seguido de una ola de aplausos y vítores. Mientras los novios son felicitados, Levi logra captar a una joven pelirroja de vestido coral y queda pasmado, Petra siente la mirada gris y voltea a verle, el choque entre miradas es intenso; luego le sigue una dulce sonrisa y un leve sonrojo de parte de ella, y, un suspiro y una leve mueca de parte de él.

Tal parece, que el momento indicado —con todo y pétalos blancos de fondo— por fin ha llegado.

_Yo te espero solo a ti._

_  
_****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: Uno moderno y globalizado.
> 
> Canción: Stirb nicht vor mir (Don't Die Before I Do) de Rammstein, se que suena increíble que siendo una banda conocida por sus letras vulgares y polémicas, salgan con esto, pero hasta ellos tienen su corazoncito.
> 
> Inspiración: Recuerdos de vidas pasadas, y el hecho de que a veces si hay como ese sentimiento de que algo va a suceder.
> 
> *No dije quien es la pareja de Hange, lo dejo a su imaginación, aunque obviamente no es Levi ni Erwin.
> 
> *Por si lo notaron, puse a Levi como alemán y a Petra como escocesa, para que rime con la canción original que está en alemán e ingles; alemán de parte de Rammstein e ingles de parte de Sharleen Spiteri (quien por cierto es de Escocia).
> 
> *Muchas gracias por el apoyo, debo admitir que no pensaba que leyeran estas historias por lo mismo de que hay shipps mas populares, pero es bonito saber que aun hay fans de la pareja.
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	9. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción
> 
> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

_Hay una voz vieja en mi cabeza_ _, q_ _ue es un lastre para mi_ _..._

—Nuevamente heme aquí, en este lugar significativo para ambos, aún cuelga del roble frondoso el columpio que hice para Eren y que ahora se balancea con el viento. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, porque desde que te fuiste nada es igual...

—¿Con quien hablas? —escuchó una voz infantil cerca de mí que me sobresalta, realmente he perdido mis reflejos

—¿Que haces aquí mocosa?

—Papá me dijo que lo ayudara con el picnic

—¿Él cocinará? —preguntó preocupado

—No —me dice la pequeña —pero ayudará a mamá

Suspiro y palmeó la banca, señalándole que puede sentarse —Entonces se tomará su tiempo —ya conozco a mi hijo, es pésimo en la cocina al igual que yo

La pequeña obedece depositando a un lado, la cesta que lleva consigo y me vuelve a preguntar —¿Hablabas solo?

—Le contaba algunas cosas a tu abuela

—¿A la abuela Petra? —pregunta emocionada —¿donde esta?

—Aquí —respondo melancólico —siempre esta con nosotros

A pesar de que mi nieta solo tiene siete años, es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender mis palabras.

—¿La extrañas?

—Sí —”como no te imaginas” es mi respuesta mental

—Yo también

—Ella te regalo esto ¿verdad? —señalo su diadema favorita

—Sí, es bonita ¿verdad? —me sonríe

—Claro —le digo —y también te regalo el color de tus ojos

—¡También son bonitos!

—Mucho

De repente ella se queda callada, como pensando en algo, noté su timidez por la forma en que choca las puntas de sus pies una y otra vez, por lo que la ayudo a hablar.

—Suelta lo que tengas que decir

—Abuelo ¿como conociste a la abuela?

Su pregunta se saca de mi seriedad, la miró atentamente, notando la chispa en sus ojos ámbar como los de ella, no puedo resistirme.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí —responde con entusiasmo —además el abuelo Zeke me contó como conoció a la abuela Frieda, pero no se como tú conociste a la abuela Petra

—Tsk —maldigo ante la mención de mi consuegro y sus ideas, pero me rindo ante el tierno puchero de mi nieta —tu ganas Ymir, pero te contaré una historia mejor

—¿Mejor? —se lleva el dedo índice a los labios graciosamente pensativa

—Sí, te contaré como me salvó tu abuela —la niña sonrío y atenta se dispuso a escuchar...

 _Bueno dile que echo de menos nuestras pequeñas charlas_ _..._ _  
_

* * *

_Te vi desaparecer_ _y_ _lo que queda es tu fantasma_ _..._ _  
_

Era primavera de 1981 y justo cuando cuando las flores se abrían, una vela se apagaba. Mi madre era sepultada para mi sorpresa, estaba enferma, más lo sorprendente fue el hecho de que una bala le quitó la vida. Un maldito disparó contra ella, aún cuando le dio sus pertenencias.

Cuando egresé de la academia de policía, siempre dije que defendería a los ciudadanos honestos de las garras de esos delincuentes, sin embargo no estuve en el momento del asalto, no pude salvarla. Y ahí en medio del cementerio, en frente de la nueva lápida, una mano suave se posó en mi hombro.

—Lo siento mucho señor Ackerman —dijo una voz conocida con un tono triste —extrañaré a la señora Ackerman

En principio iba contestarle que no me gustaba su lástima, pero al verla, supe que ella no era falsa, realmente apreciaba a mi madre.

—Gracias por venir Petra —le dije a la joven enfermera que se encargó de cuidar a mi madre

—Puede contar conmigo —me sonrío muy leve y se marchó

Me quede solo, mi más grande deseo era capturar al desgraciado que le quito la vida a mi madre. Ya lo encontraría y le haría pagar.

 _Sólo déjame ir, nos volveremos a ver pronto_ _..._

* * *

_Las escaleras_ _rechinan_ _mientras duermo_ _, m_ _e tiene en vela_ _..._ _  
_

Tan pronto tuve el ascenso a capitán, me enfoque discretamente a dar con el paradero del asesino de mi madre, ya habían pasado un año, y no había una sola pista de él, hasta ahora.

—Ya saben que problema tenemos —habló el rubio comisionado de la policía, Erwin Smith —un asesino serial

—Ese maldito maniático sigue causando terror —dijo molesto el inspector Zacharius

—Si no damos con una pista sólida, nos removerán de cargo ¿verdad? —habló el Jefe de Departamento Zeke Fritz

—Puede que tengamos una pista —habló Erwin —pasa

Tan pronto sonó su orden, hizo acto de presencia una mujer con bata, cabello alborotado, lentes y actitud inquieta, parecía más una científica loca.

—¡Hola! —saludó como si estuviera en una fiesta —soy Hange Zoë, y soy la médico forense

—¿Y ella en que nos ayudará? —pregunté curioso

Erwin sonrío —Adelante doctora

—Muy bien —la doctora se puso a explicar varias pruebas que había encontrado en las víctimas del asesino serial, realmente me sorprendió el cambio de carácter en la mujer al explicar y darle coherencia a sus hipótesis

—Entonces ¿ese asesino ya se había manifestado antes? —mencionó el sargento Colt Grice, un chico con potencial

—Así es —dijo Zoë —hice algunas autopsias a esas victimas también, y el patrón de asesinatos es muy parecido, podría apostar a que es él

—¿Y quien es ese sujeto? —cuestionó Zeke

—Solo se sabe que es conocido como el Destripador

La junta terminó con la apuesta de buscar información de ese sujeto, más yo me dirigí a prepararme un té negro, puesto que nuevamente no había dormido bien.

—¿Otra noche de insomnio? —me preguntó Erwin, quien además de ser mi jefe también era mi mejor amigo

—Sí

—Deberías de probar con un medicamento —dijo simplón —o tal vez con una buena noche de sexo —le miré con reproche, y él solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia

—No iré con prostitutas

—¿Ah? —respondió sorprendido —pensé que estabas saliendo con Petra

—No digas tonterías

—Pues es una chica linda y se ve que te quiere —dijo con seriedad —si sigues así, se aburrirá y se ira de tu lado

Me dejo solo en la oficina con mis pensamientos revoloteando, realmente me agradaba la chica, pero primero quería atrapar a toda costa al asesino de mi madre, después, tal vez, me declararía.

 _Es la casa diciéndote que cierres los ojos_ _..._

* * *

_No me gusta caminar por esta casa vieja y vacía_ _..._

Las cosas no siempre suceden como uno las planea, y eso mismo pasó con mi vida, cuando menos lo pensé Petra Ral ahora vivía conmigo. Pase cerca de un mes intentando ocultar mis sentimientos, más ella perspicaz, me ganó la declaración —la cual no pude rechazar— y hasta decidió mudarse conmigo, a pesar del regaño de su padre.

Realmente amaba despertar con ella a mi lado, pues eran las únicas ocasiones en que mi pesado trabajo me permitía pasar tiempo con ella. La búsqueda del Destripador, se hacía cada vez más tediosa y también más problemática, ese maldito se interponía en mi misión. Pronto sonó el teléfono, al que maldije por levantarme del lecho de compartía con mi novia.

—¡Levi te necesitamos aquí! —escuche la voz alarmada de Smith

—¿Que sucede cejas? —pregunté aún adormilado

—Otra víctima más del Destripador, y ahora dejo un mensaje —colgó dejándome con la intriga

Rápidamente me duche y me vestí, aseguré de llevarme todo lo necesario porque supuse sería un día pesado. Antes de salir de la habitación, escuché como ella se levantó.

—¿Ya te vas? —cuestionó acomodándose el cabello despeinado

—Hay un asunto urgente

—De acuerdo —se levantó hasta llegar a mí y plantarme un dulce beso —Cuidate

—Si me vuelves a besar así, te prometo que regreso de la muerte misma —le dije en un arranque de cursilería

—Te prefiero vivo —sonrío

Le plante otro beso, esta vez en la frente y me dirigí al trabajo, donde una noticia me impacto, la nueva víctima del Destripador era ni más ni menos que Colt, a quien por cierto tuvo el descaro de ponerle un mensaje de advertencia. Maldito gusano.

—¿Y bien que encontraron? —cuestionó Erwin

—No hay nada sospechoso en los registros de cámaras

—Tampoco hay testigos

—Ni siquiera hay una razón para que Colt fuese la víctima, no coincide con su patrón —aportó Hange

—Tal vez solo quiera atemorizarnos —habló Zeke, aunque su voz sonaba triste, el tipo apreciaba mucho al joven Grice —¡No podemos dejar que siga con esto! —sentenció y yo lo apoye, a pesar de lo mal que me llevaba con él

Cuando llegué a casa, me alegró encontrarme con mi pelirroja y con la cena servida, compartí con ella lo que pasó en mi trabajo y ella me abrazó efusivamente.

—Tengo miedo de que algo te llegue a pasar —me confesó nerviosa, yo tomé delicadamente su rostro

—No temas, siempre te protegeré

—Y yo siempre te cuidaré —me dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos

No pude resistirme a besarla una y otra vez, poco a poco, dando inicio a una sesión de caricias y sonidos atrevidos.

 _  
__Así que toma mi mano, caminaré contigo querid_ _o_ _mí_ _o..._ _  
_

* * *

****

_Tu mente está jugando contigo querido._ _.._

Después de un año del asesinato de Colt, con ayuda de la policía de otro condado logramos dar con algo de información, el sospechoso principal era un tipo de nombre Kenny, por lo visto no tenía buenos antecedentes: robo, extorsión e intentos de homicidio. Ahora el chiste consistía en atraparlo lo más pronto posible.

Logramos dar con él y comenzamos a espiarlo y a estudiar sus movimientos, con lo que conseguimos armar un plan. Erwin estaba dispuesto a participar en ese operativo, pese a ser la cabeza del equipo.

—No puedes ponerte en riesgo —le dije molesto por su necedad —deja tu trasero aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos

—No Levi —renegó el rubio —quiero conocer las razones de ese tipo para cometer esos asesinatos

—Eso puedes hacerlo cuando lo capturemos

—Levi, no puedo ordenar que vayan a un operativo importante a arriesgar sus vidas y yo este aquí esperando

—Eso hacen los jefes —le espeté

—Pero yo no —me sonrió —ya me conoces

Estudié sus gestos, más no pude encontrar ni un signo de mentira o arrepentimiento —Esta bien —acepté —confiaré en tu juicio

—Gracias Levi

Después todo el operativo se volvió difícil, el maldito tipo también nos había estudiado y nos dio la vuelta, Erwin quiso hacerle frente, no obstante el sujeto logró escabullirse lanzando una granada de gas lacrimógeno, también se escucharon dos disparos. Lo único que alcance a ver es como el tipo sonreía sardónicamente. Cuando el humo se disipó nos dimos cuenta de que el Destripador había apuntado bien a nuestro comisionado, una bala se había incrustado en su abdomen. Por más que se intento auxiliarlo, falleció mientras era llevado al hospital.

—¡Maldita sea! —grite con rabia mientras me servía otro vaso de whisky

—Levi, por favor —me suplicó Petra del otro lado de la mesa —Deja de beber

—¡Ese malnacido mató a Erwin! —alce la voz —¡A mi amigo!

—Lo se y lo entiendo —posó su delicada mano sobre la mía —pero no conseguirás nada de esta manera

—Tienes razón, debería ir a matarlo con mis propias manos —sentencie con furia

—¡No! —dijo alarmada —¡estoy segura que Erwin no desearía eso!

—¡Tú no lo conocías como yo! —grité asustándola, se sentí molesto pero tampoco le pedí perdón, en vez de eso, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de la casa

—¡Levi! ¡¿a donde vas?! —escuché que me llamaba, pero no quise voltear ni contestarle —¡Tengo que decirte algo!

No regresé a casa hasta entrada la madruga, desahogue mis penas y tormentos en alcohol. Cuando abrí la puerta, ahí estaba ella durmiendo en el sofá, probablemente esperándome. La cargué con cuidado y la deposite en la cama, acaricié sus cabellos cobrizos y preferí dormir en el sofá, me sentí tan culpable de haberla tratado mal.

 _Me está matando verte así_ _  
_

* * *

_Pronto se habrá acabado todo_ _..._

Las cosas se ponían peor en casa, ella me reclamaba por no pasar tiempo con ella y por estar obsesionado con el trabajo. Pero no me importaba mucho, lo que quería era encontrar al tal Kenny el Destripador y hacerle pagar caro, por lo que eran comunes los disgustos y las lágrimas.

Un día de septiembre de 1984, llegué a casa más temprano, pude notar que ella no estaba, aunque había dejado comida en el refractario. No supuse nada extraño, hasta que después de un par de horas ella no llegaba, el miedo a saber que me había dejado me estaba poniendo nervioso, pero mis cavilaciones pararon en el momento que sonó el teléfono.

—Diga

—¿Que tal? ¿Aún me recuerdas? —sonó una voz grave y burlona

—¿Quien eres?

—Si quieres saberlo ven por mí, estoy en la antigua fábrica de conservas

—¿Porque necesitaría conocer a un loco? —reté, intuyendo que este tipo era el psicopata

—Porque... tengo a tu linda novia —le escuché decir con mofa. Me paralice por un segundo, ¿era verdad lo que decía?

—¡No le hagas daño! —le amenace, aunque me sentía impotente

—Ven sin ningún acompañante o truco policíaco —me alertó —o ella lo paga

Escuche un gruñido que inmediatamente reconocí, Petra estaba ahí. Sin perder un segundo, tomé mi pistola y me dirigí a ese lugar. No le dejaría salirse con la suya nuevamente.

Llegué a la ubicación dada y me interné en ese viejo edificio, pasé por alto mi repulsión a la suciedad buscando por todos los rincones al Destripador, mientras rogaba que Petra estuviera a salvo. Tan pronto llegué a la que era la nave más grande, una voz grave me dio la bienvenida.

—¿Cuanto tiempo Levi? —dijo con mofa —¿Has crecido un poco? —sus preguntas me extrañaron ¿acaso conocía al maldito?

—¡Sal de ahí Destripador! —alce las manos mostrando que no llevaba armas —¡solo quiero que dejes en paz a Petra!

—Oh, ¿así se llama tu chica? —el tipo por fin dio la cara, llevaba a mi novia amenazada con un cuchillo en la garganta, rechiné los dientes de rabia —es muy bonita para una rata enana como tú, ¡tú madre estaría orgullosa!

“¿Mi madre?” Me cuestioné “¿ese tipo conocía a mi madre?”.

—¿Conociste a mi madre? —pregunté sorprendido

—Claro —por fin examiné su rostro, su cabello negro y sus ojos grises, me recordaban mucho a alguien —soy su hermano —su confesión me dejo en un tenso silencio.

—¡No te creo! —grité una vez recompuesto —¡ella no aprobaría tus sádicas practicas!

—Por supuesto que no, por eso nos separamos —dijo él con un gesto de disgusto —y por eso mismo la maté

—¿Que? —solo pude balbucear eso

—Cuando empecé a robar, ella me reprochó mis actos. Cuando empecé a extorsionar se alejó de mi, diciendo que era una mala influencia para su bebé, y nunca más la volví a ver, hasta ese día en que tuvo la desgracia de verme in fraganti —el sujeto comenzó a reír frenéticamente, asustando a Petra y poniéndome nervioso y furioso, cada vez más furioso —la alcance, y le dije que no me delatará, pero su ridícula honestidad fue más grande y quiso pedir ayuda; así que no me quedo de otra que callarla... para siempre —hizo un ademán con el cuchillo y su rehén.

Estaba impactado, el asesino de mi madre era ni más ni menos que su propio hermano, uno corrompido por el poder y la locura. Mi furia creció hasta niveles nunca vistos, debía de acabar con él, aunque el hecho de que Petra estuviera de rehén me complicó las cosas. Cuando la miré, vi en sus ojos decisión y entonces confié en ella.

—La hubieses visto llorando como una chiquill... —cuando menos se lo espero, Petra se había zafado de su agarre con un movimiento que yo mismo le enseñé y logró desarmarlo, aunque en el proceso se llevó un golpe en la cara, dejándola aturdida

Tan pronto como vi mi oportunidad, me arroje sobre Kenny, y comencé a golpearlo, en el abdomen y en la cara principalmente, aunque él se defendía bastante bien, la diferencia de estatura me benefició y logre lastimarlo más. Cuando ya estaba casi sin resistencia, empecé a golpearlo repetidamente con mayor fuerza, descargando mi rabia contenida, no paré hasta sentir como se abrazaban por la espalda.

—¡Levi para! ¡Por favor! —mi novia sollozaba

—¡Él mató a mi madre! ¡Y a Erwin! —trate de quitármela pero se oponía —¡Debe pagar todos sus crímenes!

—¡¿Y como lo harás? ¿matándolo?! —me cuestionó

—¡Se lo merece!

—¡Solo harás que te lleven a la cárcel! —me rogó

—¡No me importa! ¡Todo sea por hacerle pagar! —grité sin pensarlo, y entonces sentí sus brazos abandonarme, algo que me extrañó

—Tu venganza vale más que tu familia —dijo esta vez con voz fría, que me incomodo —si eso quieres, hazlo, ¡no quiero estar al lado de un asesino!

Se alejó rápidamente, entonces me di cuenta de que había molido a golpes a Kenny hasta casi matarlo, me sentí un estúpido, si bien mi ira se fue calmando, no fue así con mi consciencia, pues tanto Erwin como mi madre no regresarían. Además, algo más me llamó la atención, ¿porque Petra mencionó a mi familia? ¿No será que ella...?

Corrí hasta alcanzarla y abrazarla fuertemente —¡Lo siento! —dije con vergüenza escondiendo mi rostro en su fino cabello —¡Soy un imbécil!

—Siempre has sido un tonto Levi —me dijo entre bromeando y reprochándome

—No lo niego —la abracé mas fuerte —pero déjame empezar desde cero a tu lado, por favor

—Solo si prometes que seras un buen padre —dijo bajando mis manos hasta su vientre

“Entonces a eso se refería”, esa noticia me llenó de felicidad, logrando que desde la muerte de mi madre, derramara lagrimas.

—Solo puedo prometerte que lo amaré y lo educaré con todo mi corazón —le di un beso en la mejilla —y a ti nunca más te lastimaré

—De acuerdo

Ella volteó, nos miramos unos segundos antes de fundirnos en un abrazo lleno de emociones, pero sobretodo amor, ahora eramos una familia. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, hasta que la policía llegó a llevarse a Kenny, quien años después moriría en una riña interna.

 _E_ _nterrado con nuestro pasado_ _..._

* * *

****

_Solíamos_ _jugar_ _a_ _fuera cuando éramos jóvenes_ _..._

Después de ese suceso, decidimos casarnos pronto y de paso no levantar sospechas del embarazo, especialmente a mi suegro. La boda fue sencilla pero inolvidable, pues difícilmente sacaría me sacaría tu imagen luciendo tu vestido blanco y coronada de flores.

En marzo de 1985 llegó nuestro hijo, aquel cuyo nombre significa “Libertad”, que rompió mis cadenas de rencor pero reforzó mis lazos de amor. A Eren, le dimos nuestros conocimientos sobre la vida, y lo educamos con el más puro amor, logrando formar a una persona de bien, y cuando él decidió formar su familia, confiamos en su juicio.

Ya con varios años encima, decidimos mudarnos los dos solos a esta casa rural que en nuestros años juveniles disfrutábamos como casa de campo y en la cual Eren gustaba de columpiarse debajo del roble, mientras tú pintabas algún paisaje o leías algún libro.

Mi cabello ya esta encanecido y mi cara llena de arrugas, tanto así, que Ymir me dice que parezco una ciruela pasa, ya me cuesta caminar bien y ni hablar de los malditos achaques en todo el cuerpo, pero, lo que si no olvido es tu rostro, tu sonrisa y tu voz, tampoco tus ojos presentes en tu única nieta (por ahora, pues Historia esta esperando un bebé).

Aún recuerdo que el último día, venimos a sentarnos y recordar anécdotas, y tú estabas tan feliz, que incluso por un momento pensé que solo dormías; cuando te encontré sonriente pero sin moverte en nuestro lecho. Y desde ese día me siento solo, cansado y amargado, y es que te extraño tanto, que por más que disfrute a mi familia, aún queda un hueco en mi corazón.

 _  
__Y estábamos llenos de vida y llenos de amor_ _..._

* * *

_Porque aunque la verdad pueda variar_ _..._

—¿Estas llorando abuelo? —preguntó la niña a mi lado, voltee el rostro limpiándome la lágrima que se había deslizado en mi mejilla

—No

—El abuelo Zeke dices que eres un amargado —confesó Ymir con inocencia

—Ese simio bastardo...

—¡Papá no hables así delante de Ymir! —escuché el reproche de una voz masculina, arqué mi ceja en indignación

—Ahora así le hablas a tu padre —inmediatamente mi hijo se tensó —además primero cortate el cabello porque pareces vagabundo

—Mamá dice que le va bien —Ymir volvió a hablar

—Ymir —Eren le llamó la atención a su hija

—No peleen, ya esta aquí el almuerzo —se hizo presente una delicada voz femenina

—¡Huele bien! —exclamó mi nieta contenta

Mientras mi hijo y mi nieta acomodaban el mantel, Historia comenzaba a servir, sonreí al recordar que nosotros hacíamos lo mismo cuando a veces nos acompañaba mi suegro.

—¡Vamos a comer! —me senté, agradecido de poder compartir ese momento con mi familia, después de todo, debía aprovecharlo sabiendo que estaba en la recta final de la vida

Al voltear nuevamente al roble, abrí de más los ojos, al ver como mi esposa —con su juvenil apariencia— estaba de pie mirándonos, sonrío dulcemente como siempre lo hacía y desapareció. Tallé mis ojos, pero ella no volvió a aparecer, entonces comprendí que ella realmente estaba ahí cuidándonos.

Al marcharnos, le dediqué una última mirada al árbol sintiendo una paz y una felicidad indescriptibles.

 _Te_ _veré cuando me quede dormid_ _o..._

* * *

_No hay nada que podamos hacer..._

—¿Como se llama el bebé? —preguntó Ymir viendo atentamente al recién nacido que sostenía su madre

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —preguntó la madre al hombre castaño

—Pues no —dijo Eren algo confundido

Ymir se percató de los ojitos de su hermano y gritó alegremente —¡tiene los ojos del abuelo Levi!

Tanto Historia como Eren notaron que los ojos grises del bebé eran un poco rasgados y que al hacer pucheros definitivamente, parecía haber heredado los gestos del abuelo.

—¿Que dices? Suena bien —habló la mujer rubia

Eren miró la foto de sus padres en el tocador, su padre había fallecido hace seis meses y no conoció a su segundo nieto, estaba seguro de que si lo hubiese conocido sería su consentido.

—Levi Ackerman junior —dijo el castaño acercándose al bebé —¿te agrada ese nombre?

El pequeño emitió un ligero gimoteo que a oídos de los adultos sonó muy parecido al particular “Tsk”, causándoles una sonrisa.

—¡Le gusta! —indicó Ymir

—Entonces así será —Eren se fundió en un abrazo con su familia recientemente expandida

Mientras afuera, dos golondrinas que estaban en un árbol cercano a la habitación, emprendieron el vuelo hacia el sol.

_Este barco llevará a salvo nuestros cuerpos a la orilla_

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: Uno ochentero y con tintes policíacos.
> 
> Canción: Little Talks de Of Monsters and Men
> 
> Inspiración: La tercera edad, la nostalgia, la familia, las decisiones y el perdón.
> 
> *Disculpen si este capítulo esta medio confuso, mi idea principal era escribir sobre la tercera edad y la melancolía del pasado, y acabe sesgándome con crímenes, la venganza nunca es buena, otra ship, momentos familiares y referencias a las teorías locas del fandom.
> 
> *Amen a sus abuelos y respeten a los ancianos.
> 
> *Cambie un poco la letra de la canción, pues en realidad la mujer es la viuda, aquí lo puse al revés.
> 
> *Espero que los personajes no me hayan salido tan OoC.
> 
> *Puse a dos aves como simbolismo, ya saben que a Isayama le agrada eso.
> 
> *Desde ahora pondré a otras ships para acompañar (bueno a veces).
> 
> *No soy fan del ErenxHistoria (no me maten por shipearlos aquí) más debo admitir que si Eren es el padre de la criatura de Historia (y esa criatura es Ymir Fritz renacida) va a ser algo bien interesante. Y yo voy a llorar por tanto drama, porque no creo que acaben bien :(
> 
> *No sean tóxicos y respeten los ships de cada persona, se que hay cada idiota en el fandom, pero de verdad, no les presten atención a esos pobres diablos. No contribuyan a que una historia tan buena con Shingeki no Kyojin acabe más toxica que Chernobyl. ¡¡¡¡¡Please!!!!!
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	10. Primer amor, parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción
> 
> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_A la multitud, al mundo..._

El ciclo de clases empezó bastante movido, entre la presión del último año escolar antes de ir a la universidad, nuevos integrantes en el club de exploradores, estudiantes de intercambio, exigencias con la banda y otros pendientes; no estaba de buen ánimo, menos con la inoportuna interrupción de la Cuatro Ojos pidiéndome dinero. Llegué al club como siempre imponiendo mi autoridad y exigiendo mi taza de té negro, la cual estuvo enfrente de mí enseguida.

****¡Que mierda!,**** pensé al darle el primer sorbo, eso parecía más a agua sucia de calcetines.

—¿Que diablos es esto? —cuestione bastante molesto a los integrantes de mi escuadrón

—Es...es té —contestó Auruo asustado

—¿Quien lo preparó? —pregunté, percatándome por fin, que la única chica del escuadrón no estaba presente

—Fue él —entre los tres se señalaron

—¿Donde carajos esta Petra? —pregunté, ella es la única que sabe preparar de manera perfecta el té

—Dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer —respondió Erd encogiéndose de hombros, no tenían remedio

—Como sea —dije restándole importancia, aunque me sentía insatisfecho de no poder relajarme con un poco de mi té favorito

_Eras muy aburrido..._

* * *

_Con un ala rota navegas..._

—¿Estas bromeando? —le cuestioné a mi hiperactiva amiga se se hallaba sentada frente a mí

—Nop —contestó tan despreocupada como siempre —he hecho una investigación muy importante y detallada, y ese fue el resultado

—¿No le preguntaste a tus titanes? —interrogue sabiendo de sus extraños gustos

—No, mi muestra fue población en edad hormonalmente comercial

—Es ridículo —contesté después de un largo silencio

—Tal vez —Hange hizo ademanes de no saber —pero eso puede llevarnos a ganar la batalla

La batalla de bandas, ese evento donde las bandas formadas por alumnos competían para ver quien representaba a la escuela ante el concurso regional de bandas, donde participaba nuestro acérrimo enemigo, el instituto Marley. El señor Smith quería demostrar nuestro potencial y por tanto había exigido a No Name ensayar con más frecuencia y armar cualquier parafernalia ridícula para ganar —más— fans.

—¿No hay otra opción? —rebusque otra salida

—¡Vamos enano! —Zoë exclamó agotada —¡solo canta una canción romántica y ya!

—No quiero, es estúpido

—Solo será una canción —pidió la castaña

—Me niego —refuté

—¿Porque? —sollozó la Cuatro Ojos al ver que no podía hacerme cambiar de opinión —¿Porque tanto rechazo al amor? ¡Eres como el Grinch!

No dije nada mientras me llevaba mi taza de té a los labios, entonces me percaté de la mirada divertida de Hange, ****t**** ** **engo un mal presentimiento.****

—¿Sera porque no crees en el amor? —preguntó mi amiga picaramente

—No —le contesté fríamente esperando que se alejara

—¿Y eso porque? ¿Te pusieron el cuerno? ¿Amor no correspondido? —empezó a preguntar rápidamente —No espera ¿has tenido pareja para empezar?

—Eso no te importa —le exclamé

—¿Ni siquiera un crush? —no entendí su pregunta por lo que me explicó —¿Alguien que te guste?

—¿Gustar? —me repetí —Hay poca gente que me gusta, por ejemplo el señor Smith, Mike...

—No me refiero a eso —Hange interrumpió —me refiero más a la cuestión de sentir mariposas en el estomago y ponerte nervioso por esa “persona especial”

—Nunca lo he sentido —confesé, Zoë lanzó un chillido

—¡Pero eso no es normal! —exclamó preocupada —¡A cierta edad te empieza atraer el sexo opuesto... o el mismo!

—Ya te dije que no lo he experimentado, ni con mujeres ni con hombres

—Si que eres raro

—No tanto como tú —le espeté

—¿Y que sucedería si le gustas a alguien y te propone salir? —abrí de más los ojos ante esa pregunta ****¿Podía gustarle a alguien?****

—Si son como las fans locas de No Name, lo enviaría al demonio —me imagine a esas acosadoras

—¿Y si, ni siquiera sabe que eres el vocalista de No Name?

—¿Que? —cuestioné con verdadera sorpresa

—¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta de a quien podrías gustarle? —interrogo Hange acercándose mucho a mí

—No —retrocedí

La cuatro ojos volvió a su lugar y más relajada exclamó —Ahora entiendo

—¿Hange tu sabes algo? —pregunté curioso aunque no lo demostré

—Cualquiera que vea sus acciones con detenimiento podría llegar a esa conclusión, es bastante obvia

—¿De quien hablas? —gruñí, comenzaba a impacientarme

—Vamos, piensa en una persona que sea atenta contigo, que siempre te trate bien a pesar de lo gruñon que eres, que te regale cosas o que se te quede viendo por un largo tiempo aunque eres feo como un troll

—Hange —mencioné entre dientes molesto, la cuatro ojos solo sonrío

—Pero como eres un idiota en estas cuestiones, te diré —sonrió perversamente

—Tsk

Después Zoë puso un semblante serio —Le gustas a un titán —dijo y comenzó a carcajearse al ver mi frustración

—¡Dejate de estupideces! —regañe —¡¿que quisiste decir?!

—Bueno, bueno —bajó el nivel de voz —tal vez hay cierto subordinado interesado en ti

No dije nada, solo me quedé pasmado pensando en quien podría tratarse, Zoë apresuró a levantarse, saliendo velozmente del salón —¡Adivina! —escuché sus carcajadas, más después empecé a meditar quien sería la persona a quien le interesaba, aunque algo me decía que lo era bastante cercano a mí.

_Como el invierno en julio..._

* * *

****

_Rezaré por el diluvio..._

Mi misión de reconocer a mi “admirador secreto” comenzó, no es que me agradará la idea de que alguien estuviera enamorado de mí, pero quería saber a quien tenía que rechazar lo más rápido posible antes de darle esperanzas. Por lo que me dijo Hange, en mi escuadrón solo estaban cuatro miembros, tres varones y una mujer, de esos tres varones, Erd tenía novia y Auruo estaba detrás de Petra, así que las opciones se reducían a Gunther y Petra.

Comencé a investigar a Gunther, pero no había nada que me hiciera sospechar de él, así que me enfoque en mi rubia subordinada. Si bien estábamos en salones diferentes, en los descansos y en las reuniones del club, estuve atento a sus acciones.

Así descubrí más cosas de ella, que su carácter pasaba del más amable a ser la más ruda del equipo, que a veces era demasiado mandona, que era inteligente pero a veces era despistada, que a veces era bastante miedosa y llorona, pero también era valiente y hasta arrogante. Me sorprendí al saber que alguna vez comió todo un almuerzo preparado por Nanaba, que tenía una medio hermana y que su padre la sobre-protegía demasiado. También me percaté que tenía una cara redondeada que le daba un aire tierno, que su cabello rubio tenía un extraño matiz que a veces parecía rojizo, que sus grandes ojos azules estaban enmarcados por unas tupidas pestañas, que sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando se apenaba o se enfurecía, que tenía una figura atlética que solo se marcaba cuando usaba ropa deportiva y que cuando esbozaba una sonrisa, lucía como un ángel. ** **¿Un momento?¿Porque pensé eso?.**** Es cierto, confieso que Petra es bastante bonita, pero no encuentro lógica que una chica como ella, bastante buena en varios aspectos, este interesada en alguien como yo.

Mientras sigo observando, olvido el correr del tiempo y si no fuese por mi agilidad, ella me hubiese atrapado mirándola. No puedo ver su expresión al mirarme por mucho que desee, prefiero fingir que veo por la ventana con indiferencia. ¡ ** **Uff, eso estuvo cerca!.... ¿Pero que mierda? ¿Porque me preocupo si ella me ve? ¿Yo siempre hago lo que me da la gana?.****

No entiendo que sucede, se supone que solo iba a investigar si ella era la persona a la que le gustaba, pero lo único que conseguí es que cada vez quiera saber más de ella, que quiera verla más a menudo y que pueda hablarle un poco más.

****¡¿Estoy enloqueciendo?!**** sacudo la cabeza ante esa idea, pero no encuentro una explicación para este sentir, nunca antes me había ocurrido. ****¡Carajo!**** gritó mentalmente aunque golpeó la mesa asustando a mi escuadrón que de inmediato voltean a verme.

—¡¿Que ven?! —amenacé —¡Sigan trabajando, esto no se va a limpiar solo! —ellos rápidamente vuelven a su trabajo, yo decido retirarme, esto debe ser consultado con alguien de mi total confianza.

_Para lavarte..._

* * *

_Si los pájaros pueden llegar al cielo..._

—¿Así que te sientes extraño? —cuestiona el hombre de cejas pobladas

—Así es y no entiendo porque

—¿Y eso solo te pasa “con esa persona”? —pregunta con serenidad

—Sí —aceptó con disgusto —Solo es una chica normal

—¿Y porque empezaste a “investigar” a esa chica? —el rubio siguió interrogando

—Porque creo que le gusto —dije la última palabra con desagrado

—¿Y eso es malo para ti? Porque no lo dices con emoción —afirmó el señor Smith

—Por supuesto, esas cosas del amor solo son ridiculeces para manipular a los adolescentes a comprar osos de felpa gigantes y chocolates empalagosos en forma de corazón

—Creo que tienes una idea errada del romance, no todo es mercadotecnia, además es parte natural del desarrollo de las personas

—¿Que quieres decir con eso de es normal?

—Que todos pasamos por ese momento tarde o temprano

—Yo no soy una persona normal —dije con seguridad

—No Levi, eres tan humano como los demás, y también te puedes enamorar

—¡No estoy enamorado! —gruñí ****¡¿que estupideces estaba diciendo el cejón?!****

—No veo otra razón para tu “raro” comportamiento

—Puedo estar enfermo —le sentencié

—Ninguna enfermedad hace eso, estoy casi seguro de que también has soñado con ella — ** **¡¿Como lo supo?!**** , me sorprende que haya descubierto eso, pero trato de mantenerme estoico

—Mejor acéptalo, habla con ella y tal vez hasta puedan ser pareja —aconsejo mi maestro

Palidecí ante esa propuesta, ****¿Acaso este loco quiere que comience una relación**** ** **romántica**** ** **con Petra?.****

—Levi —dijo después un largo silencio —no temas, esto es normal, solo que tu decides si dar un paso más o prefieres dejarlo en un “hubiera”

Mis ojos se posaron en los azules de él, no halle mentira en sus gestos, realmente me decía la verdad.

—Bien, confiaré en tu juicio —pronuncié

—Solo una cosa más —me advirtió —así como puedes encontrar la dicha también puedes encontrar el dolor, por ejemplo si no eres correspondido o si descubres que no son compatibles, pero la única forma de saberlo es intentarlo

—De acuerdo

—Suerte Levi —el rubio me sonrió de forma paternal

Salí de su oficina con más dudas que respuestas, aunque tal vez tenía razón en algo, por lo menos debo hablar con ella.

_Cuando pienses que tu oportunidad se este esfumando..._

* * *

_Estaré contigo..._

Llegué al club de exploradores antes de mi horario habitual, por lo que escuché que mis subordinados estaban en plena faena de aseo, pensaba en ayudarlos —y de paso en acercarme a ella— hasta que escuché la torpe voz de Auruo fingiendo mi tono y mis palabras. ¡ ** **Ese**** ** **imbécil**** ** **me va a conocer!**** me dije antes de escuchar a alguien defenderme.

—¡Deja de imitar al capitán! —dijo Erd esperando no encontrase con su líder, aunque no tenían ni idea de que éste estaba del otro lado de la puerta

—¿Ahora tú tomas el lugar de Petra o que? —interrogó Auruo a su amigo, yo me pregunté lo mismo

—Pues alguien debe poner el orden aquí —dijo orgulloso el rubio

—Prefiero los regaños de Petra —menciono Brossard con un suspiro dramático, por alguna razón desconocida apreté los puños

—Hablando de Petra ¿porque no ha llegado? —preguntó Gunther equilibrando el ambiente

—Últimamente anda muy rara —dijo Erd barriendo, sus palabras me llegaron, ahora que recordaba ella no actuaba muy normal

—De seguro por fin cayó ante mis encantos —aseguró el muerde lenguas, Gunther le dio un codazo que internamente agradecí

—¿Es por su media hermana? —preguntó el rubio —No pensé que tuviera un familiar, y menos que ella este estudiando en el instituto Marley

—¡Esos idiotas! —exclamó despectivo Auruo —No entiendo como Petra puede convivir con ellos

—Lo hace por Annie —dijo Gin —por la familia, también yo lo haría

—¿Están seguros? —la voz de Schultz creo expectativas, incluso en mí

—¿Porque lo dices? —quiso saber Erd

—Escuché de parte de Mina Carolina, que un chico rubio de Marley vino a buscar a Petra una vez —dijo Gunther —y que los han visto cerca un par de veces más —tanto los chicos como yo quedamos sorprendidos.

—Eso no significa nada —defendió Auruo molesto y yo quise creer en sus palabras

—Pero ella... —Erd cortó su monologo

—¿Que pasa con ella? —interrogó el moreno

—Pues ella esta enamorada de otra persona —mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado

—De mí —presumió orgulloso Brossard

—¡Hablo del capitán! —mencionó Erd, a la vez que llevaba las manos a la boca intentando —en vano— silenciarse

En ese momento mi corazón se paralizó, un raro sentimiento de satisfacción creció y me ilusioné extrañamente. Así que ahora sabía quien era esa “persona especial” y debo admitir que no me desagrado que fuese ella.

—Pero él sale con Hange-san —mencionó Brossard

****¡¿Que diablos?! ¡¿Hange y yo?!**** pensé con asombro, ****¿¡porque creen que salgo con la cuatro ojos?!.****

—Sobre eso... —aportó Gunther —Nifa me contó que en realidad, ella le había quitado su dinero para comprar los boletos y el capitán no tuvo de otra que ir al cine con ella

—Eso significa que solo son amigos —dijo Gin —bueno Petra aún tiene esperanzas

—Ja —se burló Auruo —al capitán no le importan esas cosas, si yo fuese él ya le habría pedido matrimonio a Petra

—Ahora entiendo porque lo imitas —dijo Schultz —pero tal vez tienes razón, al heichou no parece estar interesado en el romance

Todo parecía cada vez más confuso, aunque por la platica con Erwin entendí que yo le gustaba a ella y que por un estúpido rumor, ella pensó que salía en plan romántico con la cuatro ojos apestosa, y tal vez por eso su actitud esquiva conmigo. Sin embargo, también recordé el consejo del maestro de intentarlo, después de todo había interés de ambas partes, y eso significaba que podría darse algo. Sin más tiempo que perder, salí de ahí sin importarme asistir al club, solo quería encontrarla y decirle lo que sentía.

Aunque el hecho de haberme quedado a escuchar la charla completa de mis subordinados me hubiese ahorrado lo que vería después.

_Hasta que el sol estallé a tu lado..._

* * *

_Con mis manos te rodearé..._

Llegué corriendo hasta las cercanías del instituto Marley, donde había un parque donde generalmente se reunían los estudiantes de aquella escuela, me acerqué sigilosamente encontrándome a un grupo de estudiantes y pronto divise un par de rubias que charlaban alejadas del grupo.

****¿Así que esa debe ser la hermana?,**** me confirme por que ambas eran rubias de ojos azules y más bajas que el promedio, aunque si había una amplia diferencia de carácter, mientras Petra era una dulzura que sonreía, la hermana ponía una cara de tener diarrea. 

No obstante, lo que me despabiló por completó fue ver a un tipo alto, rubio y de gafas acercarse a mi subordinada con mucha confianza. ****¡Maldito Zeke!**** , no sabía que ese idiota conocía a Petra, apreté los dientes, controlando mis ganas de romperle la cara a ese simio en ese mismo momento. Los dos se separaron de los demás, y eso activó mi instinto asesino, los seguí sigilosamente.

Zeke Jaeger, ese idiota que había provocado grandes derrotas para Shingeki, especialmente en béisbol, lo odio con demasía desde cuando lanzó varias pelotas que acabaron golpeando a varios de mis amigos, incluyendo al señor Smith. Tan enojado estaba que no me fije en el camino, chocando contra una persona, para mi desgracia.

—¡Levi! —escuché la voz detestable del bastardo Jaeger —¿que haces aquí?

Hice una mueca de desagrado dedicándole la más aterradora de mis miradas —¿A donde esta mi subordinada?

—¿Tu subordinada? —preguntó extrañado —¿Hablas de Petra-chan?

Gruñí al escuchar como la trataba —¿Donde esta?

—¡Ahhh! —Zeke emitió esa exclamación con un tono de sorpresa y burla —ella esta con Colt

****¿Con quien?**** , nunca había escuchado ese nombre, el rubio notó mi confusión y procedió a explicarme.

—Colt Grice, es mi kohai, un buen chico —dijo orgulloso —créeme harían una linda pareja

—¿De que hablas? —emití molesto, Zeke sonrío el muy desgraciado

—¿Acaso Petra-chan no te tiene confianza?, Colt me cuenta sus secretos, por eso quise ayudarlo, ya sabes darle un empujoncito —el idiota me guiñó un ojo

—Observa para que lo entiendas —me señaló una banca apartada donde se encontraban dos personas —pero si llegas a interrumpir, me molestare mucho

Le envíe una mirada furiosa que lo hizo temblar, aún así seguí su consejo, pude observar que ahí estaba Petra con un chico rubio, entonces recordé lo dicho por Gunther.

—Petra-san, yo me preguntaba, s-si quisieras ir a tomar un helado —el tipo ese estaba visiblemente nervioso

—¡Claro! ¡sería buena idea llevar a los chicos! —dijo la rubia

—M-me refería a —Colt empezaba a sudar —n-nosotros dos

—¿Solos? —siempre pensé que al ser bonita tendría más experiencia en estas cosas, pero comprobé que Petra Ral era bastante inocente

—Petra —exclamó Grice tomando valor acercándose más a ella, quise salir a su encuentro pero Zeke me detuvo —realmente eres una linda chica y m-me gustaría que me dieras una o-oportunidad

Por fin la chica comprendió, su rostro enrojeció como un tomate y se quedó pasmada no sabiendo que responder.

—Yo-yo —balbuceó, por un momento quise sacarla de ahí pero me juré que ella estaba interesada en mí y no en ningún otro chico

—¿No vas a detenerlos? —retó el simio

—No —aseguré —confío en mi subordinada, ella tomará la decisión adecuada

—¿Seguro? No pareces ser muy popular con las chicas —se burlo, más estaba seguro que pronto se tragaría sus palabras

****¡Si supieras!**** exclamé en mis adentros, quería restregarle mi popularidad con No Name, pero ahora lo importante era Petra, estaba esperando el momento en que lo rechazará y yo la invitara a salir.

—Esta bien —escuché la voz delicada de ella —aceptó

Me quedé congelado por la respuesta, Zeke sonrío triunfante, ****no entiendo ¿que sucedió?****.

—Te veo mañana a las cuatro —le dijo el de Marley, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a Petra y también a mí

—Adoro los finales felices —pronunció el idiota Jaeger mientras se alejaba

Yo me quedé un momento tratando de comprender la situación, según Hange, Smith y mis subordinados, yo le gustaba a Petra, pero ella aceptó salir con ese Grice, ** **¿acaso solo fue una broma pesada de su parte?****.

Escondí mis manos en las bolsas de mi chaqueta y decidí irme a casa, no sabía que pensar con todo esto, de lo único que estaba seguro es que sentía una necesidad de golpear algo y desquitarme, pero también sentía como si una espina se hubiese clavado en mí corazón y no pudiera sacarla. Tal vez lo que dijo Erwin no era mentira, con el romance también había dolor, y era algo que apenas empezaba a comprender.

Lo único que pedía era que ese dolor se fuera, como ella se estaba yendo de mí lado.

_Cortado por tu navaja... caeré._

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: Chuugakkou/High School con ligeras modificaciones.
> 
> Canción: I´ll fall with you knife de Peter Murphy (aparece en los créditos de esa película meh llamada Guerra por un troyano/ Trojan War).
> 
> Inspiración: Drama escolar tipo shoujo.
> 
> *Esta vez es el punto de vista (POV) de Levi. Digamos que quise poner como cada uno veía su drama romántico, espero haya coherencia porque una cosa es lo que me imagino en mi cabeza y otra es como lo traspaso con palabras.
> 
> *Debo admitir que ahora si no encontré una canción muy adecuada a la historia así que solo puse una que me gusta. Den recomendaciones de música buena, a ver si así consigo más inspiración.
> 
> *¿Creyeron que el tercero de la discordia iba a ser Zeke?, pues no.
> 
> *Ufff si pude sacar el capítulo a tiempo.
> 
> *Esperen la parte 3, 4 y tal vez 5.
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	11. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción
> 
> Advertencia: Leves SPOILERS del manga

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_Y no nos importaba nada_ _..._ _  
_

Familia. La asociación de personas unidas por lazos sanguíneos, siendo el núcleo de la sociedad. Aquel primer grupo al que pertenece una persona cuando llega al mundo. Y aquel conjunto de gente con quien se comparte experiencias y vivencias en pos de formar a un individuo.

La familia Ackerman no solo era eso, sino que además era un grupo orgulloso de sus raíces, los fieles y fuertes caballeros que sirvieron a los reyes de antaño. Los más temidos en varias partes del antiguo reino de Eldia y aquellos que alguna vez formaron un clan numeroso. Actualmente la familia Ackerman solo se limitaba a cinco miembros, aunque esas personas eran suficientes para seguir guardando con recelo su linaje.

El mayor de todos, Abraham Ackerman, general retirado con honores, sirvió a su patria con fervor durante cincuenta años, ahora solo quedaba un anciano cascarrabias que se quedaba dormido sentado. El actual líder de la familia, Kenny, servía como parte del servicio de guardaespaldas del presidente Uri Reiss y se dice era su mano derecha, por lo que casi nunca se hallaba en casa. Seguía Kuchel, quien ejercía de matriarca de la familia en ausencia de su hermano, una mujer madura y hermosa, quien en su juventud había aprovechado su belleza para manipular a su antojo a varios hombres de negocios haciéndolos hablar para los servicios secretos del país. Su hijo Levi, un treinton de baja estatura con habilidad para el combate, se dedicaba al espionaje en un grupo prestigioso llamado “Legión de Reconocimiento”. Y por último, la más joven, Mikasa, la única mestiza, quien nació de la unión romántica y estratégica de su padre con una integrante de la prestigiada familia Azumabito de Hizuru, lamentablemente ella quedó huérfana a los siete años, por lo que pasó al cuidado de sus tíos.

Los Ackerman como tal mantenían las tradiciones y la vanidad, por lo que se daban aires de superioridad y no se mezclaban con cualquier persona, sino que esta debía ser primeramente confiable y después pasar una serie de exigentes requisitos, para poder considerarlo amigo.

Así, que cualquier _intruso_ que quisiera acercarse, debía ser evaluado por todos los miembros de la familia para darle el visto bueno. Realmente este tipo de situaciones eran raras, la última vez que eso ocurrió fue cuando Gerhard Ackerman se comprometió con Kumiko Azumabito, hace diecinueve años.

O al menos hasta que Mikasa encendió las alarmas nuevamente.

 _Y la gente en todas partes piensa_ _a_ _lgo mejor de lo que soy_ _..._

* * *

_¿Te das cuenta? ¿Lo sabes?_ _..._ _  
_

La Ackerman más joven tenía una obsesión por el helado, aún así no comía otro que no fueran los del local 121 del gran centro comercial. Uno de esos días, en que había ido por su postre, encontró algo que llamó su atención desmesuradamente. Haciendo gala de sus dotes de futura espía, siguió al hombre de cabellos negros que conocía bastante bien, aunque esta vez se veía extraño, bastante formal y arreglado como para solo salir a dar un paseo; a eso le sumaba que miraba su reloj de pulsera cada dos minutos como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

 ** **“¿A quien espera Levi?”**** se cuestionó, por un momento se había convencido de que se trataba de trabajo, pero el enano se veía incomodo y hasta nervioso. ****“Él nunca se muestra nervioso”.****

Las dudas de Mikasa se despejaron cuando vio llegar a una mujer pelirroja que abrazó a su primo por detrás. ****“¡Esta loca!”**** se dijo previendo el empujón que Levi le daría. Pero eso no paso, el enano sonrió y la abrazo tiernamente. ****“¡¿Que diablos?!”.****

Sin embargo, lo que hizo que Mikasa casi tirara su helado, fue ver al gruñon obsesivo por la limpieza darle un beso en la boca a esa chica. Después de esa muestra de _cursilería barata_ como él lo llamaba, la joven se aferró a su brazo y juntos caminaron como una de las tantas parejas que habían en el mall.

La mestiza se tuvo que pellizcar para procesar lo ocurrido, una vez con la cabeza fría, logró darles alcance a los _tórtolos_ y fotografiarlos. Si Levi tenía novia, era un asunto de extrema urgencia en la familia, era hora de convocar al jurado calificador.

* * *

La familia al enterarse de la noticia, decidieron evaluar a la joven para determinar si era la adecuada, obviamente cada uno tenía sus dudas y debían despejarlas ante sus propios ojos. Se dispusieron a ejecutar el plan en la semana en la que Levi viajaba al extranjero, su objetivo era desenmascarar por completo a Petra Ral.

* * *

_No me has encontrado..._

****Lunes** **

El primer día fue concedido al mayor de los Ackerman, Abraham salio a dar un paseo al parque y aprovechando sus avanzados años se puso a actuar como un delicado anciano que daba de comer a las aves. Cuando la chica pelirroja pasaba por ahí comenzó su show.

—¡Oh! Mi bastón —tiró su bastón discretamente y habló con una voz cansada —tendré que pararme, ¡agh! —se quejó tocándose la espalda

—Aquí esta —la joven rápidamente recogió el bastón y se acercó al hombre

—¡Oh gracias linda! —el anciano inspecciono detalladamente a la joven —¿Te gustan las palomas?

—Uh, sí

—Deja que te cuente como use una vez una paloma para enviar un mensaje de alta importancia a nuestros aliados, allá en la Guerra de Liberio.

—Bien —mencionó la chica algo confundida

—En aquellos tiempos batallé al lado del gran soldado Helos y ..... —Petra tuvo que soportar un par de horas sobre un relato de guerra y palomas mensajeras, sin olvidar las exclamaciones escandalosas del anciano, que la avergonzaba ante los demás

—Oiga —llamó la pelirroja —ya es tarde, tengo que acabar un trabajo

—Esta bien —el hombre sonrió y le palmeo el hombro —Espero tengas muchos hijos

—¿Eh? —pronunció la joven confundida

—Suerte —el anciano se levantó y camino sin dificultad sorprendiendo a la pelirroja

Abraham se fue del parque satisfecho, a esa edad poco le importaban ya las costumbres, solo quería conocer a un bisnieto antes de morir.

* * *

_Tú no estarías en desacuerdo..._

****Martes** **

Después de tanto trabajo, Kenny por fin se dio un tiempo libre, así que fue a averiguar más sobre la novia de su sobrino. Si bien, a él poco le importaba con quien se revolcaba su sobrino, si era importante saber si aquella mujer no se había acercado con otras intenciones a la _rata enana_ , más si eso involucraba a su jefe.

No tardó en ubicar a la susodicha, era hora de aclarar las cosas. Se acercó a ella, sentándose en la misma mesa donde leía tranquilamente, Petra se percató de eso y levantó la mirada para encontrarse son un alto hombre vestido de gabardina y sombrero de ala negro, un aspecto como de gangster.

—¿Hol...

—No grites ni intentes llamar la atención —dijo fríamente el hombre —si haces algo como eso, expondrás a todos los que están en esta biblioteca

—¿D-disculpe? —la chica no entendió el porque de esas palabras, Kenny solo resopló aburrido

—Mira niña, estoy aquí por un asunto importante —le lanzó una mirada de advertencia —responde con la verdad o me veré forzado a usar otros métodos

Petra seguía confundida, más solo asintió mecánicamente, sus días comenzaban a ponerse extraños.

—¿Desde cuando sales con Levi?

—Desde hace... —la pelirroja iba a responder pero luego cambio de parecer — ¡eso es un asunto privado!

—¡Pues ese asunto también me incumbe!, ¡responde!—amenazó

—Llevamos cuatro meses, aunque nos conocemos desde hace tres años

—¿Donde lo conociste? —Kenny siguió interrogando, inspeccionando todo aquel gesto o expresión que la delatará

—En clases de defensa personal

—¿Porque te interesa Levi?

—Bueno... —Petra se sonrojo en demasía —porque es un chico agradable, y atento, algo brusco pero de buen corazón —dijo lo último casi suspirando, lo que provocó una carcajada en Kenny

—Shhhhh —clamaron los demás lectores

—¡Oh! —el hombre bajó la voz —¿en serio esas son tus razones? ¿quieres que te crea semejantes estupideces?

Esas palabras hirientes molestaron a Ral, quien determinada le dijo —¡No son estupideces! ¡Realmente quiero a Levi!

Kenny apagó su burlona sonrisa y se puso serio, asustando a Petra —Bien —metió una de sus manos a su chaqueta, la pelirroja pensó lo peor, no obstante, solo saco unos papeles doblados que comenzó a leer —Petra Ral, hija única de Michael y Judy Ral, oriunda de Karanese, 25 años y recién egresada de Química. No tiene registros criminales ni contactos con gente sospechosa. Nada que pueda darme una mala imagen de ti.

Ackerman dejo los papeles en la mesa, la pelirroja quedo aún mas confundida —¿Que busca con esto? —preguntó harta de ese montaje

—Sacar tus verdaderas intenciones... —contesto honestamente el guarura, luego suspiro —aunque no encuentro nada extraño. Solo ten en mente algo —le advirtió —si llegas a acercarte con otras intenciones que no sean románticas a mi sobrino —le señalo un papel —tus padres pueden ir a la cárcel por evasión de impuestos

—¡Pero ellos no han hecho eso! —defendió Ral

—No —el hombre se levantó para irse —pero con influencias podría parecer que sí. Hasta luego

Petra se quedó pasmada, ese hombre tenebroso la había amenazado por alguna rara razón. Ahora que lo pensaba, su novio le había dicho que su familia que era algo extraña y que prefería esperar un poco, antes de presentarla ante ellos. Confió en su juicio y prefirió seguir leyendo.

* * *

_Entiende las cosas que digo_ _..._

****Miércoles** **

La clase de defensa personal era algo que la desestresaba, primero por encontrarse con sus mejores amigos y segundo, por sacar de algún modo su frustración, especialmente la que había tenido los dos últimos días.

—¡Me rindo! —exclamó Auruo en el suelo, la pelirroja soltó a su amigo

—Hoy vienes con energía —dijo Erd a Ral

—He estado algo estresada —mencionó abochornada

—Oigan tenemos compañía —mencionó Gunther al ver llegar a una joven al salón

—Me llamo Mikasa Ackerman —se presentó la chica directamente

A Petra le dieron escalofríos, esa chica no solamente tenía el mismo apellido de Levi, sino también sus cabellos negros, ojos grises y hasta el aura de peligro. Tragó grueso al intuir porque estaba ahí.

—Bienvenida Mikasa —dijo Erd —¿vienes por una clase de prueba?

—Sí, he escuchado opiniones buenas de este lugar —mencionó segura mientras dirigía su mirada a la pelirroja —pero quiero hacerme mi propia opinión —Petra desvió la mirada, era una chica aterradora

—Bien, en ese caso podrías mostrarnos lo que sabes —opinó Gunther

—Es buena idea ¿quien será mi oponente? —preguntó la mestiza

—Yo podría ser tu oponente —se ofreció Auruo —pero me gusta ser caballeroso, empieza con Petra

—¡Oye idiota! —exclamó la aludida —Yo...

—De acuerdo —aceptó la retadora —cuando estés lista

El combate comenzó y Mikasa no tardó en acorralarla, Petra lanzó una patada, Mikasa la detuvo y jalo su pierna haciéndola caer, se puso encima de ella para propinarle golpes a puño limpio, Ral logró capturar sus muñecas antes de que la golpeara.

—¿Que te traes con Levi? —le susurró en medio de la lucha

—Eso no te incumbe

—No pareces ser lo suficientemente fuerte para liarte con mi primo

Petra molesta le propinó un cabezazo que sorprendió a la mestiza, aprovecho la oportunidad haciéndole una llave en el brazo.

—¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! —le dijo la pelirroja cerca de su oído

—Que Levi sea un enano amargado, no significa que no lo defenderé de escuálidas como tú —la morena logró zafarse de la llave y la empujo con fuerza

Las dos contrincantes se veían con ira en los ojos, ninguna quería ceder. Los espectadores se mantenían tensos.

—Si me vences —sentenció Mikasa —no me opondré a que salgas con el duende

—¡No tengo porque pedirte permiso! —exclamó Ral

Después de ese enfrentamiento verbal, las dos se encaminaron a su contrincante y como escena épica de serie animada, las dos soltaron su ataque al mismo tiempo, dejando a la audiencia con la boca abierta. Mikasa Ackerman había estampado su puño en el ojo ambarino, mientras Petra Ral había logrado impactar en el labio de su oponente.

Ambas aturdidas cayeron, por lo que Erd decidió parar el combate —¡Es un empate! ¡Si siguen, van a terminar por matarse!

Petra sentía hinchado su parpado que le permitió ver como la joven morena se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre de la boca y esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

—No esta mal Ral —se despidió la Ackerman y Petra solo bufaba al saber que ahora tenía un ojo morado que sería difícil de ocultar

* * *

_No me des la espalda..._

****Jueves** **

La semana había estado muy pesada, aún le dolía el cuerpo por el combate de ayer, decidió ir por un cappuccino frío para alegrarle el día, después de todo Levi regresaba de viaje mañana y quería estar de buen ánimo para recibirlo, y también para hablar sobre su extraña familia.

—Hola linda ¿te molesta si me siento aquí? —escuchó una voz sofisticada, alzo la vista para encontrarse con la versión femenina y madura de Levi

—No, adelante —Petra sonrío incomoda aunque mantuvo la compostura

—Bien —Kuchel miró a la pelirroja como si fuera una niña —Supongo sabes quien soy

—Pues... —Ral se removió incomoda en su asiento —es obvio que heredó los rasgos de usted

—Así es, soy Kuchel Ackerman, la madre de Levi —le hizo una seña al mesero para que tomara su pedido —tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante

—Me parece bien, pero preferiría que Levi estuviera presente, él dijo que aún no era tiempo de presentarnos —dijo segura la pelirroja

—¿Sabes porque no nos ha presentado?

 ** **“Tal vez porque**** ** **están**** ** **desquiciados”**** se dijo Petra internamente —Creo que es porque les importa mucho su estatus de familia

Kuchel sonrío —Eres inteligente y muy bonita, eres perfecta para Levi incluso si tu familia no tiene renombre, pero no estoy aquí por eso

—¿No? —se cuestionó Ral mientras veía como la señora Ackerman revolvía la azúcar en su café

—Vine para hablar contigo de mujer a mujer —dijo con un rostro severo —Mi Levi no ha tenido muchas novias y las pocas que ha tenido nunca las ha presentado. A excepción de una chica de nombre Nifa

Petra empezó a recordar que Levi le había platicado sobre ella, en efecto era una exnovia que le había marcado mucho.

—Ella ha sido la única en conocernos, y vaya que me he sorprendido al notar que eres muy parecida a ella —Kuchel dijo avergonzada

—¿Que quiere decir? —cuestiono Ral algo insegura

—Pues que Levi aún no olvida a esa chica y tal vez sale contigo por su parecido, ya sabes “un clavo saca a otro clavo”

—Levi no sería capaz de eso —mencionó Petra seria

—Conscientemente no, mi hijo no lastimaría a una chica —colocó una de sus manos en las de la pelirroja —pero no le veo más sentido a esperar a que te conozcamos, además, él viajo justo a donde ella esta viviendo actualmente

—¿Que? —toda la seguridad de Petra se fue al suelo en ese instante

—¿No lo sabías? —la pelirroja negó suavemente

—¿Sabes? A veces como mujer enamorada nos cegamos y no podemos darnos cuenta de lo que realmente sucede —mencionó con una expresión ida

—Pero él... —intento debatir ya sin fuerzas

—Cariño —mencionó Kuchel empalagosa —tu vales mucho, pronto encontraras a alguien que realmente te valore...

La pelirroja ya no quiso seguir escuchando, tomando su bolso salió rápidamente de ahí, antes que las lagrimas brotaran. Kuchel terminó su café con tranquilidad.

* * *

_Mi madre, mi madre me_ _abrazaba..._

****Sábado** **

Kuchel leía sus revistas favoritas antes de dormir cuando escuchó voces en el lobby de la gran casa familiar, algo extrañada bajó a regañar a los inconscientes ruidosos hasta que se encontró con una escena rara.

—¿Levi? —llamó la mujer a su hijo que era sostenido por dos compañeros

—¡Hola señora Ackerman! —saludó la mujer de anteojos —disculpe el traer así a Levi, pero no dejaba de tomar

—¿Esta tomado? —cuestionó Kuchel sorprendida, nunca había visto a su hijo así, ni en sus años más rebeldes

—¡Se bebió hasta los hielos! —dijo la castaña

—¡Hange! —susurró el rubio que la acompañaba —Trajimos a Levi porque era peligroso dejarlo seguir bebiendo —dijo a la señora Ackerman

—Se los agradezco —miró lo ebrio que estaba el moreno —pero ¿cual fue la razón por la que terminara así?

—Problemas del corazón —respondió Hange, a lo que Erwin le dio un codazo —¡Auch!

—Lo subiremos a su habitación —se ofreció Smith

Una vez que su hijo estaba recostado en su cama, Kuchel se acercó a ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, aún no podía creer que ese borracho apestoso a alcohol era el orgulloso de Levi.

—Ay Levi ¿que te hizo caer tan bajo? —dijo la morena creyendo que el hombre dormía

—Que... te rompan el corazón —escuchó la voz reseca de Levi

—No sabía que tenías pareja —mintió la mujer

Levi se incorporó dejando ver sus ojos rojos y su palidez más notoria que de costumbre —No quería que la “pusieran a prueba” como lo hacen siempre

—Tranquilo, tal vez era necesario —la mujer le acarició los cabellos ignorando lo que menciono Levi —tal vez esa persona no te merecía

—Tal vez yo no la merecía —suspiro —Petra es tan especial en todos los sentidos

Kuchel se asombro al escuchar esos halagos —El amor nos ciega a veces

Levi miró a su madre directo a los ojos —Como cuando te enredaste con mi padre y le perdonaste que nos abandonara

La mujer espabilo y se puso nerviosa —¿eso que tiene que ver?

—Tú seguías enamorada de él, incluso después de dejarnos, tanto, que no permitiste que Kenny le diera su merecido

—No podía guardar rencor contra él —se defendió la mujer

—Entonces deja que yo guarde mis sentimientos por Petra —le aclaró a su madre —aunque nunca más la vuelva a ver —su voz sonó tan abatida que le provocó escalofríos a Kuchel

—¿A donde vas? —preguntó la morena al ver a su hijo levantarse de la cama

—Voy a tomar una ducha, estoy asqueroso

La Ackerman suspiró y prefirió recoger la chaqueta de su hijo que estaba en el suelo, al levantarla sintió que algo caía, menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver que era un anillo discreto y hermoso, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

 ** **“¿Tanto la quieres Levi?”**** prefirió guardar el anillo y evitar que éste le recordara a la chica.

 _Me_ _abrazaba_ _, cuando yo estaba afuera_ _..._

* * *

_Entiende en lo que me convertí_ _..._ _  
_

****Un mes después** **

—¡¿Que le paso a Levi?! —gritó Kuchel angustiada al ver a Erwin sentado en la sala de espera

—Una bala le alcanzó a perforar el hombro, esta delicado —mencionó el rubio

—¡¿Como ocurrió eso?! —cuestionó Kenny —El enano ha sido uno de los mejores agentes, ¡por algo lo entrené yo!

—Últimamente había estado algo retraído —confesó Smith —le dije que si tenía problemas mejor no interviniera

—Al final, se distrajo y eso pasó... —dijo Mikasa cabizbaja, quien también había estado en la misma misión

—¡Llamaré a Uri para ver si puede ayudarme! —rugió Kenny ante semejante suceso

Kuchel no había dicho nada solo sollozaba esperando a que Levi fuera intervenido para retirarle la bala. Pronto, escuchó voces cercanas que le eran conocidas, se movió mecánicamente.

—¿Como esta él? —escuchó una voz femenina entristecida

—Estará bien, ya lo verás

La mujer se encontró entonces a Hange Zoë y al motivo de que Levi estuviera ahí debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

—¡¿Que haces aquí?! —interrogo con dureza la Ackerman sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres

Petra palideció, Hange se colocó en medio de ambas, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido entre suegra y nuera.

—Señora Ackerman tranquilícese estamos en un hospital —medió la castaña

—¡Por ella Levi esta así! —señalo la mujer de cabellos negros

—¡Pero usted me dijo que lo nuestro no era nada serio! —dijo la pelirroja molesta, marchándose de ahí

—¡Petra espera! —llamó Zoë, luego volteó a mirar a la mujer —¡Debía darle vergüenza! Ella es una chica especial, y es la única que he visto tener un amor sincero por Levi y usted se encarga de destruirlo

—Ella no es la indicada —dijo Kuchel

—¿Entonces quien lo es? —preguntó la de anteojos —porque Levi se veía muy feliz a su lado. Ahora ni siquiera sabemos si sobrevivirá —la mirada de Hange se tornó acuosa y su voz empezaba a quebrarse —por lo menos debería dejarlo estar al lado de quien se enamoró, sobretodo si él... —la castaña no logró acabar la frase pero Kuchel comprendió a que se refería

La matriarca Ackerman se dirigió a la entrada, no muy lejos estaba la pelirroja sollozando, Kuchel la alcanzó y le pidió que se sentará a su lado en una banca cercana.

—No quería que esto pasará, tampoco deseo que me perdones —dijo orgullosa la mujer —pero por lo menos escucha mis motivos —Petra asintió y se sentó a su lado

—Cuando era joven me enamore del padre de Levi, aunque éste tenía familia no me importó enredarme con él. Cuando resulté embarazada sabía que él no me apoyaría, más no quise abortar y preferí volcar toda mi atención y esfuerzos en Levi. Mi hijo ha sido mi pilar desde que nació, y al enterarme que tenía una persona a quien amaba, me aterre al saber que me dejaría por otra.

—Levi no la abandonaría —habló Ral —él ama a su familia a pesar de sus extrañezas

—¿Como estas tan segura? —preguntó con curiosidad

—Porque se nota cada que habla se ustedes —mencionó melancólica —incluso cuando habla pestes de su tío, sus ojos brillan con entusiasmo

—¿Te ha hablado sobre nosotros?

—Lo hace desde que nos conocimos, ya sabía que ustedes tienen esa prueba de confianza, aunque no esperaba que fueran tan rudos —Kuchel arqueo una ceja sorprendida

—Entonces sabes que lo de Nifa es una mentira

—Así es —contesto Petra avergonzada

—¿Porque dejaste a Levi? —cuestionó confundida la mujer

—Porque... —la pelirroja bajo la cabeza —porque sabía que los pondría en su contra, si yo seguía con él

Kuchel entendió, no pudo evitar recordar como se sintió cuando tomó la decisión de tener y criar a Levi ella sola, el honor de su amado valía más que su propio corazón. Por impulso abrazó a la chica efusivamente.

—Lo siento Petra —le dijo entre lagrimas —ahora me doy cuenta la clase de chica que eres. Y estaría muy feliz si decides formar parte de nuestra familia, aunque tampoco puedo recriminarte si decides apartarte

Ral sonrió avergonzada por esas palabras —Solo quiero que Levi este bien

—Entonces acompáñame —Kuchel se levantó y le extendió una mano —hay que estar al lado de Levi apoyándolo para que salga bien de esta operación

—De acuerdo —Petra se limpió las lagrimas y caminó al lado de la señora Ackerman, esta vez sin rencores.

 _No fue mi proyecto..._ _  
_

* * *

_Porque fuimos criados_ _p_ _ara ver la vida co_ _n_ _diversión y tomarla si podíamos_ _..._

****Cinco meses después** **

Los Ackerman estaban reunidos en torno a una mesa y usando sus mejores galas. El ambiente sereno, el decorado elegante y el menú delicioso les decía que todo estaba saliendo bien, y es que, se encontraban en un evento que nunca se hubiesen imaginado hasta hoy: la boda de Levi.

Poco después de haberse dado de alta, Levi le pidió matrimonio a Petra con aquel anillo que Kuchel había guardado. La pelirroja aceptó con gran felicidad y Levi quien por fin se enteró de lo que sus familiares hicieron en su ausencia, les exigió que costearan la boda. Ese sería su castigo por entrometidos.

Aún con la fuerte dote económica que representó para los cuatro integrantes de la familia organizar un evento con solo cinco meses de anticipación, estaban satisfechos de que (esta vez) habían hecho lo correcto, pues ver a Levi sonriendo y bailando con su ahora esposa, no tenía precio; ahora tenían a un miembro más a quien proteger.

—Creo que ya es hora de ponerle sabor a esto —dijo Kenny acabándose su copa de un sorbo, luego le hizo una seña al DJ —¡Hay que sacarle brillo a la pista! —se levantó y se dirigió a una de las mesas, donde invitó a bailar a una mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos azules

—Estoy de acuerdo —opinó Mikasa quien al escuchar el cambio de ritmo, sacó a sus amigos a bailar, seguidos por sus demás compañeros de generación

—¡Ustedes, no piensan quedarse ahí! —los dos miembros restantes vieron a los novios frente a ellos —¡Vamos a bailar! —dijo Petra tomando del brazo al general Ackerman, quien no se negó

—¿Que dices madre? —preguntó el novio

—Esta bien —dijo la mujer

Ya en la pista Kuchel no pudo evitar volverse sensible —Lo siento Levi, casi logró arruinarlo

—Pero no lo hiciste

—Aún así...

—Gracias madre —interrumpió Levi, quien miró a su madre con infinita ternura

—¿Porque me agradeces? —preguntó sorprendida Kuchel

—Primero por darme la vida, después porque me protegiste y también porque a pesar de que te equivocaste, reparaste tu error

—No es nada cariño —Kuchel derramó una lágrima —sé que ahora estas en buenas manos, no me entrometeré más —miró a su nuera quien bailaba feliz con el abuelo

—Yo siempre te querré madre —confesó Levi abrazándola con fuerza

—Y yo a ti —correspondió al abrazo por unos largos minutos, hasta que al separarse recuperó su compostura y divertida dijo —solo te pido una última cosa

—¿Que es?

—Quiero ser la madrina de mi primer nieto —sonrío sinceramente provocando el sonrojo evidente en el novio

_¿A alguien le importo?._

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: Moderno y clasista.
> 
> Canción: Ode to my family de The Cranberries
> 
> Inspiración: Las familias entrometidas y madres sobreprotectoras.
> 
> *Casi siempre he visto que ponen a Kuchel como un pan de Dios, y bueno, ya saben que me encanta el drama, así que quise darle un tono más novelero, y hasta cierto punto realista, después de todo por algo las suegras son temidas.
> 
> *Recuerden, que ante todo las suegras son mujeres que buscan lo mejor para sus hijos y eso incluye la pareja, claro esto, siempre y cuando no sean toxicas o les pongan mil peros.
> 
> *Según información confiable Levi tiene un alto grado de resistencia al alcohol, pero aquí si quise ponerlo borracho.
> 
> *La canción no es romántica, pero son The Cranberries (se te extraña Dolores).
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


	12. Apoyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son parte de la letra de la canción
> 
> Advertencia: SPOILERS del manga

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

****

_Hay un agujero en mi alma,_ _puedes verlo en mi rostro_ _..._

La oscuridad pronto dio paso a la luz, mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo poco a poco trataba de comprender la situación. Se percibió acostado en una cama en una habitación desconocida, luego vio sus muñecas vendadas y comprendió todo. A su lado, Kenny lo miraba con una cara entre enojado y decepcionado.

—Al fin despertaste —musitó el hombre alto de ojos grises y cabellos negros iguales a los de él —casi lo logras —dijo con un tono frío que daba miedo

—Me hubieses dejado —contestó con la poca voz que tenía

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Crees que a Kuchel le gustaría verte así? —cuestionó con dureza el hombre

La mención de su madre taladro su todavía débil cabeza, fue el dolor de perderla que lo llevó a eso, quería seguirla al igual que a sus mejores amigos, pero la vida lo ataba cruelmente a quedarse.

—Levi aún eres joven —dijo su tío con más emotividad —no eches tu vida al caño

El joven Ackerman lo escuchó claro, pero en ese momento no entendió sus palabras, sus pensamientos solo se centraban en la inutilidad de la vida sin su madre, en la falta de sus amigos, en la monotonía del mundo y en el oscuro futuro que le esperaba. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de no volverlos a abrir nunca más.

_Es un lugar realmente grande..._

* * *

_Me asusto de muerte_ _..._

Nada parecía haber cambiado, tal vez la habitación, pero sabía que aún se hallaba en el hospital recuperándose de su atentado. Se incorporó un poco, maldiciendo su estupidez, tal vez si se hubiese colgado ya estaría con su madre y con sus amigos.

—¡A la mierda! —gritó frustrado chocando sus puños contra la cama

—Si haces movimiento bruscos te abrirás las heridas —escuchó una vocecita hablar

Entonces Levi levantó la vista, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación compartida, pues una niña pelirroja le veía preocupada desde la cama del lado opuesto. Le lanzó una mirada aterradora, pero a la niña no le hizo efecto, pues empezó a cuestionarlo con varias preguntas, que obviamente el moreno no contesto.

—Ya que no quieres hablar —dijo la pelirroja —te contaré sobre mí, soy Petra Ral, tengo quince años y vengo de Karanese, mi papá tiene un vivero y tengo un perro llamado Rex... —la chica siguió hablando hasta cansarse

—Eres tan molesta —fue lo único que dijo Levi

—Vaya, por fin dices algo —la muchacha sonrío sin importarte el comentario del joven

—Tsk

Levi prefirió cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero ahora tenía esa incomodidad de estar siendo observado por su compañera de habitación, por esa chica extraña que tenía una linda sonrisa.

_Es por eso_ _,_ _por lo que sigo corriendo_...

* * *

****

_Antes de haber llegado_ _..._

La mañana siguiente, Levi no daba signos de mejorar animicamente, jugueteaba con su comida y la miraba con desagrado. No tenía ganas de nada, su humor no mejoró cuando una voz interrumpió sus fatídicos pensamientos.

—Eso ya se ha enfriado y ha de tener un mal sabor —señalo Petra

Levi levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la joven de baja estatura acercándose a él, aunque prefirió mantenerse un par de metros distante.

—¿Y? —soltó amargo el chico

—Oye —la muchacha suavizo su voz —no se que te haya ocurrido, pero la vida no es tan mala...

“Lastima”, eso pensó Levi que la chica sentía por él, por lo que furioso le respondió de forma grosera.

—Tal vez para ti la vida sea buena, pero yo tengo una vida miserable, nací en miseria y moriré en ella, ¡así que deja de meterte en asuntos privados!

—¿Mi vida es buena? —se preguntó la pelirroja —todo depende de como la veas

—¿Hm?

—Bueno, yo nací con un problema del corazón, esta es mi tercera operación —la chica hablaba mientras veía a través de la ventana —y los doctores dicen que no viviré mucho

Ackerman por fin sintió su corazón estremecerse, era tan irónico estar ahí coqueteandole a la muerte, mientras una persona con ganas de vivir ya estaba condenada.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz muy baja que Petra apenas alcanzó a escuchar —si yo pudiera...

—No existen intercambios —dijo la chica sonriente —cada uno debe decidir que hará con su vida, y yo he decidido que la disfrutaré hasta el último momento

Aquel optimismo le recordó a su madre, tan enérgica, tan alegre y tan deslumbrante; Isabel, su pequeña “hermana” también compartía esas características y Farlan tampoco podía decirse que era un amargado como él; siempre se preguntó porque los tipos como él seguían viviendo y no quienes de verdad querían seguir. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y sus mejillas se llenaron de humedad.

—Tranquilo —la muchacha se acercó a él y con delicadeza posó su mano sobre la de Levi, brindandole apoyo —desahogate

El moreno no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero eso fue liberador de alguna manera, y esta vez descanso un poco más.

_Puedo verme a mí mismo viniendo de vuelta..._

* * *

****

_Ven y toma mi mano..._

Estuvo pocos días en el hospital, aunque esos días a pesar de todo tuvieron un poco de luminosidad, pues ella, la chica pelirroja había logrado que aunque fuese un poco, expusiera sus sentimientos.

—¿Ya te vas? —cuestionó la chica cuando vio a Levi cambiado y empacando sus cosas

—Ya me dieron de alta

—Cuidate Levi —se despidió la chica, Levi pudo percatarse del rastro de tristeza sincera en los ojos ámbar

—No pongas esa cara —el joven dijo de pronto y le extendió un papel —estamos en contacto —sin girarse a ver la reacción de la chica, el moreno salió de la habitación

Petra estaba asombrada, más, le alegro saber que un chico tan distante como Levi confiaba en ella, pues en lo poco que convivieron se pudo dar cuenta de la desconfianza del joven.

Así pasaron los días, y ambos se mantuvieron en comunicación, primero con simples preguntas sobre su estado, hasta que tuvieron la confianza de compartirse chistes y anécdotas. Petra siempre fue el apoyo de Levi, incluso cuando éste renegaba de ir a terapia, siempre estuvo ahí para escucharle, para llorar con él y para consolarlo. De hecho, no fue fácil para ella estar ahí, pues a veces había recaídas, así como había buenos momentos, pero valía la pena.

El tiempo había pasado de pronto, ya no eran los chicos de 15 y 17 años que se conocieron en el hospital, ahora eran dos personas adultas, y mientras ella había desarrollado algo más que amistad por Levi, éste no parecía darse cuenta, Petra se conformaba con eso, pues no creía vivir lo suficiente para que se diera una relación entre ellos.

_Quiero contactar con los vivos..._

* * *

****

_No quiero morir, pero tampoco estoy ansioso por vivir..._

Levi ya con 26 años entró a trabajar a una escuela privada como maestro de matemáticas, en donde desarrollo una amistad sólida con el director Smith y la maestra de ciencias Zöe, así como una relación cordial con los demás profesores. Se sentía normal, pues si bien estaba mejorando, había ocasiones en que los pensamientos negativos salían a flote y era con sus alumnos con quienes se desquitaba. Erwin le reprendía por ello, aunque también entendía el pasado de Levi, en esos casos siempre le sermoneaba.

—Deberías ponerte en los zapatos de tus alumnos —decía Erwin mientras firmaba unos papeles

—Solo son unos mocosos irresponsables —se defendía el hombre

—¿Como estas tan seguro que ellos no tienen problemas? —el rubio le miró

—Solo quieren llamar la atención —Levi se cruzó de brazos —por ejemplo ese Eren que siempre esta peleando con Jean, el grandulón de Reiner pavoneándose como si fuera la gran mierda o la elitista de Historia y su banda de divas

—Tal vez solo sea su forma de tapar sus verdaderos problemas —Smith habló con mucha seguridad —tu deberías saber eso

Ackerman frunció el ceño, molesto por recordarle su pasado, prefirió irse de ahí azotando la puerta. Smith solo suspiró frustrado, a veces se preguntaba como soportaba a su amigo, era realmente muy inteligente y responsable, pero su carácter era muy complicado.

Mientras Levi caminaba por los pasillos ahora vacíos, escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente del almacén, determinado se acercó a descubrir al intruso, cuando salió a su encuentro Reiner Braun, aún con su uniforme de mariscal, aunque con un comportamiento algo extraño.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí después de que las clases terminaron? —cuestionó Ackerman muy molesto

—S-solo buscaba... —Reiner se veía ido —un libro —Levi advirtió la mentira

—No me mientas Braun, ambos sabemos que no llevas las mejores notas —el moreno se cruzó de brazos —dime la verdad, ¿estabas haciendo algo indebido?

—¡No señor! —exclamó el rubio —lo digo en serio

El profesor no vio rastros de travesura, pero vio en los ojos del muchacho algo que le recordó mucho a su oscuro episodio, prefirió ignorar esa sensación de peligro.

—Esta bien, puedes irte

—Gracias —dijo el muchacho dándose la vuelta y marchándose

—Braun —mencionó el moreno —si necesitas algo puedes decirme, o hablarlo con algún otro profesor, en especial con Nanaba, ella es psicóloga

—Gracias señor Ackerman —respondió el chico sonriendo —no es necesario

Levi sintió escalofríos, pero creyó que solo era su paranoia, después de todo, él solo era un maestro, no un psíquico para poder leer mentes. Se fue a casa con una mala sensación.

_M_ _i cabeza habla un idioma_ _,_ _que no entiendo._ _.._

* * *

****

_Me siento y hablo con Dios..._

Pasó un par de días, en los cuales Reiner Braun no había asistido a clases, Levi sintió una pesadez que aumentó cuando Smith le dio la terrible noticia. El prometedor mariscal de solo dieciséis años, había ingerido una alta dosis de droga que lo llevaron a la muerte. La escuela se enluto, y los jóvenes compañeros de Reiner le mostraron su cariño, algo que hasta cierto punto encolerizo al profesor, ¿porque no hicieron eso cuando estaba vivo?, sin embargo, recordó que él tampoco hizo algo al respecto.

“¿Si hubiese hecho algo, él estaría vivo en estos momentos?” se cuestionaba internamente. Mientras veía con pena como los familiares del occiso se lamentaban, especialmente la pequeña castaña que al parecer era muy unida a su primo.

Regresó a su casa con pesar, se tiró en la cama tratando de darle vueltas al asunto, pero no contó con una visita especial. Petra se enteró de lo ocurrido y corrió hacia la casa Ackerman.

—¿Que haces aquí Petra? —a Levi le gustaba recibir a la pelirroja, no obstante, ese día no tenía ganas de hablar

—¿Estas bien? —la joven se notaba preocupada, Ackerman solo bufó y la dejo pasar

—No, y no deberías molestarte por eso

—Te conozco, esto te afecto —Levi le miró amenazante, pero Petra sabía mantenerse firme ante él —¿Tú notaste que el chico estaba mal? —dedujo Ral

—Lo intuí —el moreno se llevó una mano a la cabeza —¡pero no creí que llegaría tan lejos!

—Nadie es capaz de saber lo que sucederá

—¡Pero pude ayudarlo! ¡¿Porque carajos lo deje morir?! —gritó frustrado

—¡Levi no fue tu culpa!

—¡Era su maestro! —golpeo la mesa cercana asustando a la chica, luego su enojo decreció y con voz baja se lamentó —¿que clase de mierda soy?

—Por favor, no te culpes, esto es muy delicado y complejo...

—Petra vete —rogó el moreno

—¡No lo haré! —le gruñó —¡si te dejo podrías hacer una tontería!

El profesor vio la determinación de su amiga, sería difícil quitársela de encima, le gustaba que estuviera a su lado, aunque también sabía que no era el indicado para ella, ella merecía algo mejor.

—Solo déjame solo —Petra iba a negarse nuevamente pero vio la mirada cansada de Levi y asintió

La pelirroja se quedó en casa de su amigo, rogando que este episodio no afectará la estabilidad que se estaba creando Levi.

_Y él simplemente se ríe de mis planes..._

* * *

_No estoy seguro de entender este papel que se me ha dado..._

Cuando se despertó, Levi no estaba en su habitación, ni en el baño, ni el comedor, ni en la sala, no estaba en casa, y eso la puso en alerta. Sabía de las recaídas del hombre, si bien hasta ahora no había cometido algún otro intento de suicidio, temía porque Levi fuese a hacerlo. Sin perder más tiempo contacto a Erwin, Hange y demás conocidos del moreno para ponerlos en aviso, ella salio a buscarlo por diferentes partes.

Recorrió media ciudad hasta que llegó a su mente un lugar que no había revisado: el cementerio. Se lanzó hacia allá, recorriendo todas las cruces hasta que por fin lo vio, ahí estaba parado en frente de una tumba algo desgastada adornada con flores blancas. Se acercó lentamente y se percató del nombre escrito en la lápida, era la tumba de su madre.

—Sabes Petra —la mujer se sorprendió al saber que Levi la había detectado —cuando mi madre murió creí que la vida no valía nada, y cuando murieron Farlan e Isabel quería irme con ellos...

Ral quiso hablar, sin embargo, conocía lo suficiente a Levi como para interrumpirlo en un momento de expresividad como éste. Escuchó con atención cada palabra del moreno.

—Cuando te conocí después de lo que hice, pensé que a pesar de todo, había un motivo para seguir con vida... ahora mismo no tengo ni idea de porque estoy aquí —el profesor soltó un largo suspiro

Petra se acercó lentamente, y al no sentir el rechazo de Levi, le tomó delicadamente de la mano y se pegó a él por su espalda, como indicando que ella era su soporte, su pilar, su roca.

—Lo único que sé, es que eres como mi faro en medio de la oscuridad —apretó el agarre de la mano de la chica —y no quiero que se apague

La pelirroja comprendió sus palabras, sintió una tristeza inmensa y las lágrimas se derramaron en sus mejillas. Más luego, sintió que los brazos del hombre la rodeaban.

—Tal vez sea egoísta, pero antes de que te vayas, quiero compartir mi vida contigo

Ral se sorprendió por estas palabras —Levi, no quiero que sufras y más si es por mí

—Y yo no quiero que te vayas sin que te diga lo que siento por ti —Levi la miro directamente a los ojos con toda la ternura de su ser —si algo he aprendido, es a no dejar pasar las oportunidades

—Pero yo no duraré mucho —la chica sentía una mezcla entre alegría por ser correspondida, y tristeza porque sabía que eso no duraría mucho

—No importa el tiempo sino la calidad, por favor, déjame estar a tu lado hasta el final —rogó Ackerman, afianzando aún más el abrazo

—De acuerdo... —Petra sollozaba en el hombro de su ahora amante

Cualquiera que pasara en esos momentos por el cementerio creería que estaban dolidos por una pérdida, más, las lágrimas derramadas eran de felicidad por una nueva vida juntos.

_No tengo suficiente..._

* * *

_Porque tengo demasiada vida..._

Los invitados chocaban las copas y deseaban lo mejor a los nuevos esposos, quienes alegres sonreían, era un momento especial después de todo.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó Ackerman a su ahora esposa

—Claro, es mejor de lo que había imaginado —comentó sonriente la pelirroja —pero ¿realmente querías casarte y hacer una fiesta? —preguntó con picardia

—Lo mereces —dijo Levi haciendo sonrojar a la novia —además quería presumir a mi mujer ante mis conocidos

—¿Desde cuando eres tan sociable? —la mujer arqueó una ceja siguiendo el juego

—Desde que estoy en grupo de autoayuda para la depresión

Petra abrió la boca sorprendida —No me habías dicho nada

—Era sorpresa —Levi desvió la vista, esperando que su esposa se molestará —no quería preocuparte

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa! —la pelirroja abrazó al moreno con efusividad

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, tú lo has superado y ahora quieres ayudar a los demás ¡Es fantástico! —Petra Ackerman entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo —Levi quiero pedirte algo —dijo con un tono más serio

—Dime —el hombre le dedicó toda su atención, sabía que era algo importante

—Cuando yo me vaya —estrechó más sus manos —prométeme que seguirás como hasta ahora, fuerte, estable, firme, como el acero, como la roca —dijo determinada

—Petra, no hables de eso ahora... —Levi fue interrumpido por el dedo de la mujer en sus labios

—Por favor Levi, prometelo —la pelirroja dirigió su mirada a sus invitados, especialmente al grupo de amigos de Levi —ellos no te necesitan sombrío y quebrado —luego miró a los jóvenes estudiantes que compartían mesa —y ellos necesitan tus enseñanzas

—Y yo te necesito a ti —soltó Ackerman

—Aún te queda mucha vida por delante, no la desperdicies —Levi recordó lo dicho por su tío cuando despertó en ese hospital luego de cortarse la venas, si en ese instante hubiese muerto, no habría conocido a Petra, ni a Erwin, ni a Hange, ni a los mocosos, ni a otras personas con problemas a las cuales podía ayudar; ahora comprendía la importancia de la vida

—Te lo prometo —dijo muy seguro —y también te prometo que te haré muy feliz

—Eso no es necesario, justo ahora soy muy feliz —la pelirroja sonrió radiante

La promesa se acabó de pactar con un dulce beso, y con la férrea decisión de Levi de llevarla a cabo.

_Corriendo por mis venas, echandose a perder..._

* * *

****

_Y necesito sentir amor verdadero, y el amor para siempre..._

Y así fue como mantuvo su promesa, incluso cuando ella partió, víctima de su enfermedad. Por fortuna pudo hacerla feliz durante sus últimos momentos, aunque nuevamente esa sensación de vacío quería apoderarse de él, pero sabía que a ella no le hubiese gustado verlo abatido, así que por ella y por los que aún quedaban, debería seguir, cumpliría su promesa.

Incluso cuando sus compañeros partieron.

Incluso cuando Kenny partió.

Incluso cuando Erwin partió.

Incluso cuando Hange partió.

Incluso cuando otros más, con quienes se había encariñado partieron, dejándolo solo.

Entonces, cuando por fin llegó el momento, pudo sonreír satisfecho de haber cumplido con su palabra.

Y entonces, cuando por fin abrió los ojos después de ser cegado por una luz radiante, vio los rostros de sus seres queridos ahí reunidos. Su madre, su tío, sus amigos, Petra, Erwin, Hange, sus compañeros y hasta los mocosos que se le habían adelantado, todos ellos le sonreían.

—Lo hiciste bien Levi —escuchó sus voces después de tanto tiempo —¡Bienvenido!

Y él sonrío igual, sintiendo que todo había valido la pena.

_Solo quiero sentir amor de verdad._

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: Uno donde el mundo es cruel... y también hermoso.
> 
> Canción: Feel de Robbie Williams.
> 
> Inspiración: La maldita depresión y también la esperanza.
> 
> *Primero, como saben la depresión es una ENFERMEDAD mental que lleva a una persona a sentirse triste, irritable, vacío o desesperanzado, incluso lo lleva a cometer actos en contra de su vida. Por lo cual esto no debe tomarse como algo ligero, ni como una “moda” para hacerse interesante, ni para comercializar ni nada de eso. Es un verdadero problema que aqueja a muchas personas.
> 
> *Segundo, como enfermedad debe tratarse con medicamento o/y con terapias. Esto no se soluciona mágicamente, y lo digo en especial porque a veces veo que piensan que la persona amada va a “salvarles” la vida, esto es incorrecto. Una cosa es el apoyo y el amor, indispensable para motivar, y otro es ir con un especialista para recibir la adecuada orientación en el proceso con la enfermedad. 
> 
> *Tercero, la depresión también afecta a los cercanos de la persona depresiva, trabajo, amistades o familia. Así que el apoyo, es muy importante, a veces un simple gesto puede hacer la diferencia: un abrazo, alguien que los escuche o un paseo. De verdad, no juzguen a la gente así y menos si tomaron la lamentable decisión de quitarse la vida.
> 
> *Tal vez es el fic con mayor carga emocional, pero realmente quería dejar un mensaje con respecto a tan feo trastorno, no lo he experimentado, aún así estoy acudiendo a terapias por otras cosillas y si ayuda mucho. Recuerden que no todo es negro y como dicen en mi pueblo, no hay mal que dure cien años.
> 
> *También aprovecho en restregarle al fandom lo mamón e hipócrita que es con respecto al destino de Levi y Reiner. Antes querían que Levi viviera despúes de la explosión y ahora, después del capítulo 132, ya quieren que se muera porque “povrezito lla no tiene a nadie”; como si Levi no hubiese demostrado ya, que a pesar de todo sigue adelante, además nunca ha dicho que quiere morirse, la idea lastimera de la mayoría del fandom casi le esta dando la razón a Zeke. Por otro lado, Reiner que si ha mostrado sus tendencias suicidas por su bipolaridad (otro trastorno grave), es motivo de risas y burlas. ¿Es neta?.
> 
> *La primera vez que escuche esta canción la asocie a un amor romántico, hoy ya más madura, entiendo que habla precisamente sobre el anhelo de disfrutar la vida. Pero ya saben que la música puede ser interpretada como nosotros queramos.
> 
> *Disculpen si no fue tan romántico, me base más en el apoyo a la persona querida en momentos difíciles.
> 
> *Gracias por leer. Lamento si los deprimí.


	13. Flores blancas (RT 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Tumba
> 
> Advertencia: Algo sad

_¡La flor se ha marchitado!_

_El sol se esconde tras las nubes avergonzado_

_El viento azota enfadado_

_La lluvia moja la lápida recién levantada_

_Representando todas aquellas lágrimas ahogadas_

_Aquellas que en tu corazón de hielo están grabadas_

Estaba en aquel lugar que no le gustaba visitar, pero tenía un instinto de que esta vez sería la última, así que procedió a dejar una pequeña flor en cada tumba conocida. Empezó por Erwin, por aquel que le dio un giro a su vida; siguió con sus “hermanos” y su escuadrón, todas eran tumbas vacías donde se levantaban lápidas simbólicas con el nombre de esas importantes personas. Llegó a la última, la de aquella chica de mirada ámbar.

_¿No piensas llorar su partida hacia el más allá?_

_¿No te duele que la última vez que la viste estaba manchada de sangre?_

_¿No te odias por haber regalado el único recuerdo de su valentía?_

_¿No te arrepientes de no haberle regresado su cuerpo a su padre?_

_¿No te decepciona saber que eras más especial de lo que creías?_

_Que ella te amaba con profunda intensidad y tú no lo veías_

Se tomó un tiempo antes de dejar no una, sino un ramo de flores blancas, y es que, aunque estuviera solo en el cementerio, se sentía tan idiota por hacer ese tipo de acción con una piedra.

_Ahora no queda nada_

_Ni las tazas cálidas de té, ni las charlas a la luz de las velas_

_La piedra se ha partido_

_Extendiendo hacia el cielo sus alas_

_Como un sacrificio que a los dioses aplaca_

_La doncella de ojos dorados es guiada por la parca_

_Hacia el mundo prohibido_

Recordó sus vivencias al lado de la chica y no pudo más que emitir un suspiro, uno cargado de frustración y resignación. Durante el tiempo que ella estuvo bajo su mando siempre fue una soldado obediente y eficaz, pero lo que le molestaba íntimamente fue lo que descubrió cuando ella ya había partido.

_¡Oh mundo cruel y la vez bello!_

_¡Que le diste un final tan trágico a la joven!_

_¡Tan optimista! ¡Tan leal! ¡Tan llena de vida!_

_¡Y todo por obedecer una orden!_

_Al monstruo combatió ferozmente_

_Pero su equivocación la pago gravemente_

_Contra un árbol sus ilusiones fueron destruidas_

_Así murió la soldado más querida_

No podía arrepentirse de sus actos, tampoco regresar el tiempo, tal vez era un imbécil que no entiende de coqueteos y romance; pero lo que si entendió —y de una manera muy dolorosa— fue la confesión por parte del hombre de risa nerviosa preguntando por su hija.

_El bosque en silencio muestra su duelo_

_Pensabas llevarla contigo para darle una digna sepultura_

_Más los gigantes te impiden hacerlo_

_Sin pensarlo mucho la abandonas con presura_

_Y no puedes quitar tu mirada de su rojizo cabello_

_Las campanas tañen al sombrío regreso_

_La voz paternal que habla ignorante del deceso_

_Con la carta de contenido inconfeso_

Nadie le quitaba la duda de porque ella se había interesado en alguien como él, aún sabiendo sus oscuros orígenes. ¿Acaso si era tan imbécil como para no entender que eso era el amor verdadero?, aquel que te acepta con todos tus defectos y virtudes.

_Aún así, no cedes al desasosiego_

_Y prefieres reverenciarla como una mártir_

_En tus hombros cargas con su deber_

_Y en tu corazón llevas su apego_

_Aunque sus restos estés lejos de conseguir_

_A la tumba vacía siempre vas a volver_

_A dejarle las blancas flores que en vida no pudo recibir_

En más de una ocasión de ocio había fantaseado en como sería estar a su lado, en descubrir el amor y hasta formar una familia; después sacudía la cabeza y se reprendía, porque un soldado como él no podía estarse imaginando un escenario idílico sabiendo su deber con la humanidad, y más aún sabiendo que él mismo pidió arrojar su cadáver a la nada, dejándolo pudrirse como un animal. Y cuando esos momentos llegaban a aturdirle prefería distraerse con otras cosas, limpiar preferentemente.

_¡Adiós soldado!_

_Luchaste bien, orgulloso estoy de ti_

_Tu dedicación no será en vano_

_Observame acabar lo que prometí_

_Antes de que el mundo sea aplastado_

Depositó el ramo de flores y se levantó con rapidez, era hora de partir, se despidió de cada uno y —extrañamente— rogó que lo miraran cumplir su promesa dándole sentido a su lucha. Y a esa tumba en especial le dedicó unas palabras muy significativas —que si la presencia de la chica estaba ahí, seguramente estaba sonriendo—. **_**“Tal vez... en la próxima vida”.**_**

_¡Hasta luego Petra!_

_Que en otra vida te vuelva a encontrar_

_Y tus sentimientos no los vuelvas a ocultar_

_Y yo te juro que no volveré a dudar._

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Honestamente no es lo que tenía pensado, pero surgió, me fui por algo poético, aunque no manejo ni la rima, ni la métrica, ni mucho menos soy Poe.
> 
> *La idea es que Levi esta visitando las tumbas de sus compañeros antes de irse a custodiar a Zeke al bosque de los arboles gigantes.
> 
> *En el fandom generalmente dicen que las palabras del señor Ral fueron mal interpretadas. Yo pienso que fue el señor Ral quien mal interpretó la carta y de ahí sus palabras, lo que si estoy segura es que Levi SI captó a a que se refería, de ahí su respuesta a Zeke cuando le pregunta si era popular. 
> 
> *Debo admitir que si por algo me gustó este ship fue por su tragedia que queda bastante bien con el tono de la obra. La verdad esas parejas de amantes desventurados me encantan aunque shore :´(
> 
> *Esta historia es parte del especial de Halloween, Rivetratrick.
> 
> *Esta historia salió algo triste, la de mañana la compensará.


	14. Por un disfraz (RT 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Travesura  
> Advertencia: Muchas referencias y clichés a la cultura popular

Ya habían dado las 8:00 p.m y la fiesta estaba por comenzar, Levi detestaba las fiestas y más si eran en su casa, pero a sus compañeros de departamento se les ocurrió la _maravillosa_ idea de hacer una fiesta de disfraces para Halloween. Y eso involucraba otra cosa que detestaba: disfrazarse.

Hange y Erwin le habían dicho que se podía disfrazar de lo que quisiera, no importaba si era diferente a lo relacionado con la fecha, el chiste era pasarla bien. ****“¿De que me disfrazo?”**** se cuestiono buscando en internet por días, alguna idea decente y original. Sus gustos no eran los más finos, pero tampoco eran nefastos, así que repaso que era lo que más le hacía sentirse a gusto: el anime. Sí, Levi Ackerman era un otaku de closet, bueno en realidad al él le gustaba disfrutar el anime y el manga, con su debida moderación, solo que le daba pena decirlo por lo mal estereotipados que estaban.

Después de tanta búsqueda, encontró algo idóneo.

—¡Hey Levi! ¡La fiesta esta por comenzar! —gritó Hange esperando que saliera de su habitación para burlarse de su disfraz

—¡Ya voy!

Hange Zoë llevaba puestos unos lentes verdes, un traje verde y negro, su melena la había rizado dandole más volumen, y en la espalda llevaba una especie de tentáculos hechos de esponja.

—Y bien —Levi salió de su habitación, siendo inspeccionando por su amiga, y ésta por él —buen disfraz, doctora Octopus

—¿Y el tuyo que se supone que es? —preguntó curiosa la chica, al no encontrarle parecido, pues Levi vestía un abrigo blanco, pantalones y camisa negros, además se pintó un par de lunares en el ojo izquierdo—¿el coronel Sanders?

—Tsk —dijo Levi molesto —es Kuki Urie de Tokio Ghoul —Hange se rasco la mejilla aún más confundida

—¿Seguro que no eres un marino? —Ackerman rechinó los dientes y le mostró una imagen del personaje en su celular —¡Ah! Jajaja, ¡es igual de feo que tú! —Zoë empezó a carcajearse

—Sabía que esto era mala idea —se dijo Levi mientras se miraba nuevamente en el espejo del pasillo

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Te ves bien! —escuchó la varonil voz de Erwin, quien estaba vestido de Ozymandías

—Como sea

—¡Entonces a recibir a los invitados! —Hange arrastró a sus dos amigos a la puerta para darles la bienvenida

Los primeros en llegar fueron Mike y Nanaba disfrazados de Batman y Batichica, ****”Que originales”**** pensó Levi mientras los veía entrar tomados de la mano. Poco a poco fueron llegando más invitados, hasta que el departamento —que era bastante grande— se vio lleno de gente disfrazada. Aunque para Ackerman aquella fiesta era más bien una competencia de quien iba peor disfrazado —con música, alcohol y gente haciendo locuras—.

Mientras trataba de buscar algo en que entretenerse, pues Erwin se había ido a charlar con sus amigos de secundaria, el estirado de Nile y su esposa, disfrazados de vampiros. Hange por su parte estaba haciéndose la graciosa con los que integraban la liga de superheroes: Nifa se había disfrazado de Scarlet Witch colocándose extensiones de cabello, Mitabi presumía orgulloso su atuendo de Iron Man, Rico no puso mucho empeño en su disfraz pero era obvio que se trataba de Storm, Ian se lucio con su sable de luz de Obi Wan Kenobi, Erd se veía bastante gracioso imitando a Link de Legend of Zelda, Flegel encarnaba perfecto a Pie Man de los Simpson, Gunther se veía extraño con el peinado de Wolverine y Onyankopon posaba con la señal de Wakanda Forever.

Luego notó que había un grupo apartado de los demás, los del grupo de Marley también estaban ahí. Rodó los ojos, era vomitivo ver al imbécil de Zeke dándose de arrumacos con su novia, aunque ahora que lo pensaba le iba bastante a tono con los personajes que caracterizaban: Geralt de Rivia y Yennefer de Vengerberg. El resto se mantenía un poco más alejado charlando amenamente, Yelena era la altísima copia de Cruella de Vil con todo y dalmata de peluche, Porco no se complico la vida disfrazándose de Jason, Pieck estaba bastante cómoda con su atuendo de Yoko Ono (en su boda con Lennon), y la señorita —¿como carajos se llama?— Tybur se presentó como una mucama zombie de la era victoriana, mientras el sociable de su hermano era un Sephirot muy presumido. Colt Grice vestido de Jack Sparrow estaba extrañamente lejos de su grupo, aunque sabiendo su gusto por el alcohol, no le sorprendió que estuviera compartiendo mesa —y botellas— con Moblit, quien solo se puso una diadema con la clásica flecha que simula cruzar su cráneo, y Gelgar quien acertadamente fue como Elvis Presley.

Desvió su mirada encontrándose más gente: momias, brujas, Harley Quinn, calaveras, payasos tenebrosos —que más que causarle temor le causaban ira, por alguna extraña razón—, fantasmas, personajes famosos y hasta memes de internet.

Trato de encontrar alguien que compartiera sus gustos, pero parecía que era el único _otaku_ de la fiesta, luego una discusión llamó su atención, ahí fue cuando la vio y entorno sus ojos de sorpresa. En una mesa del fondo, Auruo, que _único y diferente_ se había disfrazado del Joker, reñía con Petra, supuso que peleaban por las mismas ridiculeces de siempre, así que no duró mucho; Auruo indignado se fue a la mesa de los borrachos, mientras la pelirroja, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había puesto mucha atención cuando ellos llegaron _. El escuadrón_ como eran conocidos, trabajaban en el área logística, algunas veces habían cruzado palabras, aunque no conocía mucho de ellos. Su impulso por acercarse a ella creció cuando la vio apretujarse en su asiento, como incomoda porque nadie se le acercaba.

—Hola —dijo cuando sin pensarlo mucho llegó hasta su mesa, ella le devolvió el saludo, pero luego se quedó pasmada analizándolo bien —Soy Levi, del departamento de Calidad

—Te reconozco —dijo con algo de vergüenza —es solo que me sorprendió tu disfraz

—¿Sabes que personaje es? —cuestionó, aunque casi era segura su respuesta

—Sí, de Tokio Ghoul, Urie —sonrío —¿Y tú sabes que personaje soy?

—Kugisaki, de Jujutsu Kaisen

—¡Vaya! —exclamó dramática —por fin alguien lo sabe

—No todos ven anime —le confortó el hombre

—Lo sé, pero el idiota de Auruo _graciosamente_ me preguntó porque había traído mi uniforme de secundaria, y me _aconsejo_ ir a cambiarme por una _conejita de revista_ , ¡Ni que fuera ese tipo de mujer!

Levi comprendió, ****“Aparte de**** ** **imbécil**** ** **, pervertido”**** pensó del muerde lenguas —Creo que te éste te queda como anillo al dedo —dijo sinceramente sobre su disfraz

—Lo mismo pensé, mira que no tengo que gastar en tintes, pelucas y en lentes de contacto —a pesar de que Levi no era muy sociable, esta vez la chica le pareció interesante —incluso tengo el mismo peinado

Ackerman sonrío un poco, ahora que lo pensaba Petra era un clon de Nobara —¿o era al revés?— no, de hecho Ral era mucho más bonita, al menos eso notó cuando sus mejillas adquirían un ligero sonrojo.

—¿Y que hay de ti? —Petra volteó un poco la silla para quedar frente a él, indicando que estaba interesada en la charla

—Bueno... —Levi comenzó a platicar, soltando más de dos palabras y enfocando toda su atención en ella, ni siquiera se fijo que sus dos grandes amigos le acechaban cual cazadores

—¿Estas viendo lo que yo? —cuestionó Hange al rubio

—¿De que esta disfrazada Petra? —Zoë le propino un codazo

—¡Hablo sobre esos dos!, se ve que están embobados el uno con el otro —dijo entre risas, Erwin por fin comprendió

—Pero Levi es demasiado idiota para esas cosas

—¡Por eso hay que ayudarlo! —clamó la castaña —es lo que los amigos hacen

—¿Y como? —Smith no parecía ser el líder de la sección de Producción en esta ocasión

Hange le mostró un frasco rojo con un líquido —¿No pensaras drogarlos? —interrogo Erwin preocupado

—Solo los ayudará a inhibirse —dijo segura Zoë— los dos son tan aburridos que no toman alcohol, así que hay que probar con otra cosa

—Si le ofreces eso a Levi, te lo aventará a la cara

—Por eso tú crearas una distracción, mientras yo agregó esto a sus bebidas —sonrío con maldad la mujer

—Hange ¿estas segura que funcione? —cuestionó el rubio —no quiero que Levi nos mate por esto

—Al contrario nos agradecerá

Erwin se dio por vencido suspirando, tal vez no era mala idea intentarlo, de lo único que estaba seguro era de una reprimenda de parte Levi. Siendo el anfitrión decidió usar eso a su favor y bajo momentáneamente la energía eléctrica, por lo cual empezaron los abucheos y gritos. En principio Ackerman no tenía la intención de ir a averiguar porque había fallado la electricidad, pero al no poder ver a Petra decidió pararse refunfuñando, momento que aprovecho la chica de anteojos para vertir el líquido del frasco en los vasos de la pareja, no podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad así que calculo empíricamente. Cuando las luces regresaron, la castaña ya se había escabullido riéndose internamente.

—Tsk, solo habían bajado el break —explicó Levi a su acompañante

—Eso es algo bueno —dijo la pelirroja —¿te parece si intercambiamos números? Ya sabes para recomendaciones y discusiones —rio algo nerviosa

—Claro —dijo Ackerman mientras tomaba su vaso de soda —salud por nuestro hobbie

—Salud —Petra chocó su vaso y bebió todo el líquido

Tanto Erwin como Hange, disimulaban bien que los veían y estaban algo decepcionados de que la travesura que les jugaron no funcionara. —Tal vez los otakus de verdad mueren vírgenes —sentenció Zoë con pesadumbre por el futuro de su amigo

Pero nada más alejado de eso, porque si bien el efecto había funcionado, provocado que sus hormonas se alborotaran de más, aunque por recato y respeto, ninguno había propuesto lo que se morían por hacer.

—¿Q-quieres ver mi colección de mangas? —propuso Ackerman algo apenado, nunca había sido bueno coqueteando

—Yo preferiría hacer algo más interesante —Petra respondió desviando la mirada del chico, Levi se sorprendió de que ella fuera más directa

—Podemos ir a mi habitación —dijo el moreno con voz ronca

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó la pelirroja, sabía que Levi era conocido por gustarle la limpieza y el orden

—Es mejor que el baño

—Pensé que eras virgen —se sincero la chica

El hombre ya más en confianza se acercó a ella y le hablo al oído —¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Ral se sonrojo en demasía al escucharlo hablar así, pero aún había un pequeño inconveniente: atravesar toda la habitación y subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. —¿Como llegaremos ahí sin que nos noten?

Levi estaba por chasquear la lengua, pero aceptó que la pelirroja tenía razón, se darían cuenta y les molestarían por un buen rato, lo mejor era ser discreto. Trazo mentalmente un plan, sin embargo necesitaba la chispa que produjera el fuego, sonrío cuando noto que los novatos también estaban en la fiesta.

Aprovechando la rivalidad que se traían Eren y Jean, Levi arrojó algunas botanas hacia ellos, logrando que impactaran en su cabeza y en su bebida respectivamente, ambos se culparon inmediatamente.

—¡¿Que te pasa? ¿estas demente o que?! —preguntó con molestia Kirstein, vestido de blanco imitando a Alex DeLarge

—¡Tu me aventaste algo idiota! —respondió con el mismo tono Eren que vestía como Negan de The Walking Dead, con todo y bat

Jean iba a dejar pasar la ofensa hasta que vio como la chica de rasgos asiáticos tomaba a Eren del brazo en un intento de calmarlo. —¡Tú eres el idiota! —Kirstein jaló a Jaeger haciendo que Mikasa lo soltará

—¡Déjame en paz cara de caballo! —gritó Eren —Te hubiese quedado mejor el disfraz de BoJack Horseman —se burló el castaño provocando la furia de Kirstein

—¡Mira quien lo dice llorica! —Jean le lanzó un bocadillo que Eren esquivo y fue a parar al cabello de Hannah Diamant

—¡Oye que te pasa! —clamó molesto Franz quien salió en defensa de su novia

—¡L-lo siento! —se disculpó Jean

—No peleen —intercedió Marco Potter, quien no vio que se habían acercado a los contendientes y por descuido hizo que Annie Spellman se derramara la cerveza

—Lo siento Annie —dijo el pecoso

—No hay problema —mencionó con fría calma la bruja adolescente, pero quien no lo tomó así, fue el alto Luigi, que de inmediato tomó del cuello al mago de Hogwarts

—¡Calma Berth! —dijo Reiner disfrazado de plomero rojo y bigotón

—Ya basta —medió el detective Armin Holmes —¡Esto es ridículo!

—¡Cierto! es muy ridículo comportarnos así —Mikasa apoyó a su amigo, cuando de pronto le salpicó catsup a su impecable kimono blanco con detalles de copos de nieve en azul, pues fiel a su ascendencia, optó por caracterizarse de Yuki-onna, aunque también se parecía a Rukia Kuchiki en modo bankai —¡¿Quien fue el imbécil?! —dijo con rabia, todos se abrieron paso señalando al pobre desafortunado

—¿Que? —preguntó Connie ataviado del último maestro aire

—¡Preparate para la guerra Avatar! —Connie se quedo confundido y lo único que se le ocurrió fue escapar de la molesta chica, corrió por todo el lugar empujando a Sasha que tiró sus papas fritas

—¡Noooooo! —exclamó dramática Sasha Everdeen ante la pérdida

—¡Oye ten cuidado! —exclamó Alfredo Linguini, o mejor dicho Niccolo que llevaba una charola llena de bocadillos que por fortuna logró salvar de la caída, aunque esa victoria duro momentáneamente porque el espíritu de nieve lo aparto con fuerza, haciendo que los bocadillos salieran volando en diversas direcciones

La reina de los dragones gritó de coraje, cuando uno manchó su carisimo vestido. —¿Quien osa ensuciar a mi reina? —Ymir Snow intervino de repente y como no sabía quien era el responsable, aventó una salchicha a los de Marley —que aborrecía— en especial a Porco.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó el chico ante las risas de los demás

Yelena no se quiso quedar atrás y también comenzó a lanzar los palitos de queso golpeando a Maléfica, y ésta, tratando de desquitarse lanzó lo primero que encontró, un sandwich de jalea de fresa en forma de ataúd. Lamentablemente Hitch era tan mala en deportes que su tiro falló estrepitosamente, cayendo en el cabello de Yennefer.

—¡Mi cabello! —chilló Frieda ante la pegajosa sensación

Zeke no soporto que se rieran de su novia y tomando la charola de cupcakes naranjas, se dispuso a practicar sus lanzamientos de béisbol. Marlo Frankenstein quien aún se reía por lo sucedido con Hitch, le tocó que le cayera uno en la cabeza manchándose de betún. Erwin corrió el mismo destino solo que a él le pegaron en el abdomen. Floch Lucifer logró contraatacar y golpeó al señorito Tybur, quien molesto —y alcoholizado— declaró la guerra de comida.

Y así entre proyectiles de comida, borrachos agresivos y payasos siendo golpeados por charolas, Levi tomó de la mano a Petra y corrieron a través de ese campo de batalla hasta llegar a la habitación, la cual cerraron con seguro, aprovechando que había una guerra abajo, ellos harían la suya a su manera.

No se supo de ellos en las próximas horas, aunque tampoco nadie se lo preguntó, ni siquiera Erwin y Hange. Eso sí, todo aquel que asistió a ese Halloween estaba seguro que sería inolvidable.

* * *

—Aghhhh —maldijo la luz que le caía en la cara, estaba tirado en la cochera solo con los pantalones puestos, recordó la fiesta y vio su reloj, las doce del mediodía, como pudo, se levantó para ver el desorden y la molestia de Levi.

Llegó al jardín donde Hange aún roncaba, la movió para despertarla, la pobre tenía dibujos en la cara —ninguno vulgar para su suerte—. Ayudo a caminar a la castaña y juntos se internaron esperando encontrar a Ackerman hecho un demonio. No obstante, encontraron que el moreno ya había limpiado toda la habitación.

—Levi, no debiste molestarte —dijo Erwin esperando un florido reclamo

—Esta bien —respondió neutral

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo?

—Ya termine —mencionó quitándose el delantal y el pañuelo de la cabeza

Hange y Erwin se miraron sorprendidos, esperaban una regañiza por su atrevimiento a jugarle una broma y también por dejar el departamento hecho un asco.

—¿Que mosco le pico al enano? —se cuestionó Zoë, Smith se encogió de hombros ignorando la travesura de su irritable amigo

* * *

****5 años después** **

El timbre sonó, ella salió disparada todavía poniéndose el calzado —¡Ya voy! —dijo con voz cantarina

—¡Dulce o travesura! —le dijeron un niño y una mujer cuando abrió la puerta

—¡Oh Kenny! —la castaña chilló de emoción —¿De que estas disfrazado? —cuestionó al niño pelirrojo mientras ponía los dulces en su bolsa

—Kamui —dijo el pequeño con ese gesto frío idéntico al de su padre, poniendo algo nerviosa a la mujer

—¿Y tu Kuchel? —saludó a la niña que estaba en brazos de su padre

—¿Que no ves Cuatro Ojos? —mencionó Levi quien vestía de negro con una bufanda verde —es Kagura —respondió en vez de su pequeña hija que apenas balbuceaba

—¡Oh que gran disfraz! —mencionó la castaña no teniendo idea de que personajes hablaban, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo otakus

—Te dije que no nos reconocería —dijo Petra en voz baja a su marido, ella vestía un qipao blanco, capa morada, aretes largos y había trenzado su largo cabello

—No tengo la culpa de que no conozca Gintama —se defendió el hombre —toda persona de cultura lo conoce

—¡Oh genial! ¡Llegaron los Ackerman! —mencionó emocionado el Capitán America quien llevaba a un tierno Jack Jack en hombros —¿Nos vamos?

Hange ahora disfrazada de Trinity encabezaba el grupo, seguida de Petra y Kenny, y al final los amigos Erwin y Levi con sus respectivas criaturas.

—¡Mami mira un vagabundo! —señalo Kenny a un chico de castaño cabello largo y barba sin afeitar

—¡Oye niño, eso es un insulto para mí! —se defendió el chico que inmediatamente reconocieron los adultos, Levi se sintió orgulloso de su vástago —como sea ¡Feliz Halloween!

—¡Feliz Halloween! —respondieron los demás

Pues grande o pequeño uno puede divertirse, y porque no, hacer una que otra travesura.

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No tengo idea de si realmente dio risa, pues esa era la intención.
> 
> *Debo admitir que mi dislexia me jugó mal, pues en los temas que habían disponibles leí DISFRAZ en vez de ANTIFAZ, así que entenderán el porque de la historia.
> 
> *Puse a la pareja como otakus, porque bueno, obviamente provienen de un manga.
> 
> *A Levi y a Petra los disfrace de esos personajes (Kuki Urie y Nobara Kugisaki) porque prácticamente son sus clones o hermanos gemelos.
> 
> *Espero se entiendan todas las referencias, si así es, veo que son personas de cultura (inserte meme).
> 
> *No tiren comida, aquí lo hice porque es comida ficticia XD.


	15. Redención (RT 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema: Demonio
> 
> Advertencias: Espiritualidad

_Dómine, quam multi sunt qui tribúlant me_

_multi insúrgunt adversum me._

_Multi sunt qui de me dicúnt:_

_“Non est salus ei in Deo.”_

Las velas danzaban a muerte contra el viento que lograba colarse a la habitación, iluminando el altar, provocando constantes sombras grotescas con la imagen de la Virgen con el niño en brazos. Aún así la mujer apretaba fuertemente el rosario y con toda su fe clamaba su oración.

_Tu autem, Domine, clipeus meus es,_

_gloria mea, qui erigis caput meum._

_Voce mea ad Dominum clamavi,_

_et exaudivit me de monte sancto suo._

Desde pequeña había tenido esas extrañas visiones y esas voces que la invitaban a pecar, a manchar su pureza. Por eso decidió irse al convento para estar más cerca de Dios. No dejaría que ese inmundo ser, la hiciera caer, tal y como Satanás convenció a Adan y Eva de comer el fruto prohibido.

_Exsúrge, Dómine!_

_Salvum me fac, Deus meus!_

Después de una larga batalla por fin había dejado de molestarla, las velas dejaron de parpadear y la presión fue disminuyendo. La menuda mujer se levantó y agradeció a la divinidad, después fue directo a su cama a descansar.

* * *

—Hermana Petra ¿durmió bien? —preguntó con preocupación la monja de ojos azules

—Ah, sí —parpadeo con cansancio

—No me diga que otra vez ocurrió —dijo la hermana Nanaba con temor

La monja de ojos ámbar asintió, pero luego le sonrío a su compañera —estoy bien

—Lo mejor es que lo comente con el obispo Nick

—No, estoy bien, en serio —dijo la menuda monja, quien se levantó con los trastes de su desayuno —Mejor empiezo con los quehaceres

Nanaba solo asintió, sintiendo pena por la pobre chica, ella era un autentico caso de manifestación demoniaca, pues Petra Ral decía que desde niña un demonio la acosaba y la invitaba a irse con él. El único caso que había escuchado era el que estaba escrito en el libro de Tobías, aquel donde el demonio Asmodeo acosaba y mataba a los esposos de la infortunada Sara. Nanaba realmente pedía porque esa maldición terminara y Petra fuera libre, ya sea para hacer un vida normal o una dedicada al servicio de Dios.

* * *

—¿Como van las cosas con tu doncella? —preguntó el demonio con forma de hombre rubio barbado

—¿Te importa? —contestó cortante el demonio bajito de cabellos negros

—¡Ay Levi! —dijo el rubio acomodándose los lentes —¡Deberías conseguirte otra!

—¡Nunca! —exclamó el demonio de nombre Levi

El rubio suspiró y se encogió de hombros —Eres un demonio, puedes conseguirte a cualquier mujer de la tierra, que necesidad de estar encaprichado con esa niña

—Te recuerdo que por esa “niña” estoy aquí —le remarcó el hombre moreno —y también te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me prometiste que la tendría, Zeke

—Pero eso sucedió cuando eras un humano —el llamado Zeke extendió sus brazos —ahora puedes tener más de lo que tuviste en la tierra

—Solo la quiero a ella —menciono con nostalgia el demonio

—Esta bien, te ayudaré —Levi volteó a verlo detenidamente —con una condición

—¿Cual? —Levi le cuestionó de mala manera, sabía que Zeke no aportaba nada, si no es con algo a cambio

—Erwin sigue ganando terreno, su legión de ángeles se sigue fortaleciendo

—¿Y quieres que lo detenga?

—Eres un demonio poderoso —Zeke sonrío divertido

—Le patearé el trasero —respondió Ackerman —y cuando eso acabe, espero que me ayudes a traer a Petra

—Claro, ¿cuando te he fallado? —Levi le dedicó una mirada filosa

—Callate Mefisto —fue con lo que se despidió el demonio de cabellos negros

—¡Tranquilo viejo! ¡Oye espérame! —clamó bobamente siguiendo a su compañero

* * *

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó un joven castaño a su compañero rubio

—Sí

—Pero es un convento —mencionó el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

—Aquí es un buen lugar para atraer a los demonios —mencionó una chica de negros cabellos cortos

—Entonces busquemos a la chica —se propuso el chico de ojos verdes

Petra estaba tendiendo los hábitos de sus hermanas, cuando una de ellas llegó con rapidez buscándola.

—¡Hermana Petra la buscan! —anunció la hermana Nifa

—¿A mí? —la monja pelirroja le sonó extraño que alguien la buscará

—¿Es usted Petra Ral? —cuestionó un joven rubio de cara angelical

—Sí, soy yo, ¿porque me buscan?

—¿Queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre sus “visiones”?

—Yo no creo que sea prudente hablar sobre eso —mencionó la monja, en eso el joven castaño se acerco a ella invadiendo su espacio

—No se preocupe hermana Ral —el chico estrechó su mano —puede confiar en nosotros, somos cazadores de demonios, yo soy Eren Jaeger y ellos son Armin Arlert y Mikasa Ackerman

Algo en el joven le causo nostalgia y a la vez confianza, por lo que los adentro a su habitación.

—¿Hace cuanto que tiene esas “visiones”? —preguntó el joven Armin, a la vez que preparaba un brebaje

—Desde que era una niña

—¿Y siempre ha sido el mismo ente?

—Sí, no puedo verlo, pero su presencia es la misma

—¿Y que le dice o que ve cuando ese ente se presenta? —Arlert trataba de darse una idea de porque la acosaba

—Solo siento una presión muy fuerte, y escucho una voz susurrarme que vaya con él —Petra nerviosamente estrechaba su habito

—¿Nunca ha visto su verdadera forma o alguna forma que haya tomado?

—Pues ahora que recuerdo —Ral comenzó a rememorar —una vez lo vi como un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el zafiro, podía decirse que se parecía un poco a usted —señalo a Mikasa, quien se tensó ante el comentario —¿dije algo malo?

—No —respondió la morena después de sobreponerse al asombro —es solo que nosotros nos convertimos en cazadores de demonios porque ellos han maldecido a nuestras familias, puede que sea su caso también

—¿Que les ocurrió? —cuestionó la monja —Claro, si quieren decirlo

—Mis padres fueron quemados en la hoguera porque se corrió el rumor de que eran hechiceros —mencionó Armin —nadie hizo nada para ayudarlos, a pesar de que ellos ayudaron a varias personas

—Yo soy fruto de la violación de mi madre por un demonio de alto rango —contó Eren con rabia —quedó tan débil, que no sobrevivió después de darme a luz

—Yo provengo de una familia donde se dice que uno de nuestros antepasados era alquimista y mago, y que pacto con un demonio para que tuviera vida eterna y placeres mundanos

—¡Oh vaya! ¡Lo siento mucho! —dijo la monja con cierta pena

—No se preocupe hermana Ral —exclamó Eren —nosotros la ayudaremos con su problema

—Esta bien

—Entonces beba este brebaje —Armin le extendió una bebida de color y apariencia desagradables

—¿Y eso para que es? —cuestionó con desconfianza y asco

—Como dijo Mikasa, es probable que el problema venga desde antes, ya sea con sus antepasados o con su vida pasada

—¿Vida pasada? —preguntó la pelirroja incrédula

—Así es, aunque no lo crea, puede que todo se deba a que este atada a ese ente —dijo Armin con seguridad

—¿Y como me va a ayudar esto?

—La hipnotizaremos y este brebaje ayudará a recordar cualquier conexión con algún ente demoníaco, una vez que nos relate que sucedió, entonces podremos cortar ese vinculo

La monja miró a los otros dos chicos como estupefacta, pero solo recibió una mirada fría de la chica y un asentimiento de cabeza de Eren.

—De acuerdo —tomó el vaso y bebió sin interrupciones

Luego se acostó y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Llegó a sus aposentos bastante mal herido, el idiota de Zeke le había dicho que atacar a Erwin sería sencillo, pero no fue así. El arcángel rubio había calculado todo y cuando estaba por acercarse a él, fue detenido por otros dos arcángeles —la mensajera que nunca se callaba y el alto curandero milagroso— éste último le dio una paliza, que tuvo que recurrir a la bajisima táctica de huir.

Maldijo a Zeke y a Erwin, de haber sabido como eran los asuntos espirituales, nunca hubiese pactado con Zeke y se hubiese quedado como un simple humano, recordó que siempre estuvo insatisfecho y eso fue lo que provocó todo.

<< En aquel entonces era un alquimista deseoso de conocer más y más, así llamó la atención de Zeke —quien en ese entonces se presentó como Mefistofeles— él le propuso darle fama, fortuna, mujeres y vida eterna, algo que el aceptó a cambio de su alma. El tiempo pasó y a pesar de disfrutar cada unos de los placeres terrenales, había algo que no le satisfacía y que constantemente le aturdía.

Fue hasta esa primavera, cuando vio llegar a la joven pelirroja que le robo el corazón en el primer instante. Deseoso de ese amor, nuevamente le pidió a Zeke que le concediera la juventud a su longevo cuerpo, y así lo hizo, atándolo más al infierno. Pero eso no importaba cuando estaba a su lado, cuando le sonreía o le platicaba de sus anhelos, no importaba su alma cada que la tenía en brazos o cuando acariciaba su rostro de porcelana, no importaba nada, cuando probaba sus dulces labios o cuando compartían la cama en un una noche de pasión.

Pero sí llego a importar, cuando ella se alejó de él y aún más cuando ella se apartó para siempre; en un ataque de locura se suicido, junto al fruto de su amor en el vientre. Él quiso alcanzarla, y propició que Zeke lo llevará al infierno, donde supuestamente van los suicidas, sin embargo, no la encontró por más que busco. Y ahí comenzó su suplicio, sin ella todo sería un infierno, aunque ya estuviera en el.

La esperanza regresó a él, cuando localizo a su amada reencarnada en una niña de nombre Petra, a la que constantemente buscaba y trataba de acercarse, pero ella le temía y comenzaba a rezar esas plegarias ridículas que tanto escuchaba de la boca de Erwin y su legión de ángeles.

Era doloroso saber que le rehuía, que pedía que la dejará en paz, cuando él lo único que añoraba era volver a hablar con ella y confesarle lo mucho que la amaba. >>

Levi cerró los ojos cansado, hacía mucho tiempo en que no dormía, ahora si quería hacerlo, y deseaba que al despertar todo fuese una larga pesadilla.

* * *

—No parece recordar nada —mencionó Eren mientras veía a la monja estar tranquila como si durmiera

—¿Porque? —se preguntó Armin, más pronto sintió una extraña presencia —alguien viene, y no es muy amigable

Mikasa y Eren salieron de la habitación, la chica desenvainó su espada, mientras el castaño se ponía a la defensiva, pero una ventisca les envolvió por un momento, después sintieron que un ente poderoso estaba justo detrás de ellos.

—¿Así que tu eres Eren? —preguntó un demonio de aspecto joven, de barba y anteojos —mi querido medio hermano mitad demonio

—¿Hermano? —se cuestionó el castaño confundido

—¿Apuesto que no sabes quien es tu padre? —Eren respondió con la mirada —Te diré era ni más ni menos que el Rey del infierno

—¿Y que quieres aquí? —se atrevió al preguntar el cazademonios después de ordenar sus pensamientos

—No es obvio —le respondió Zeke —¡que te unas a mí!

Eren palideció por lo que Zeke le explicó —Erwin es bastante fuerte, pero tiene debilidad por los humanos, y tú al ser híbrido, le será difícil enfrentarte

—¡Yo no quiero hacer eso! ¡Ustedes han hecho mucho daño! ¡¿Porque me uniría a ti?! —exclamó el castaño

—Te daré todo lo que deseas, dinero, mujeres, fama, inmortalidad —embaucó el rubio

—¡No lo quiero! —respondió seguro Eren

—¡Creo que el estafador salió estafado! —se escuchó una voz escandalosa

—¡Mierda! —Zeke se puso a la defensiva cuando vio que Erwin no había llegado solo, sus dos mejores aliados estaban con él —¿Como llegaste aquí Erwin? —preguntó ácidamente

—No voy a permitir que te corones como Rey y comiences una guerra

—¿Porque crees que haré una guerra? —dijo el rubio con fingida inocencia

—¿Que casualidad que esa mujer y ese niño estén reunidos? —el arcángel se refirió a la monja y al castaño —supongo que tu marioneta ya se dio cuenta

En ese momento Levi apareció furioso atacando a Mike, el hecho de que estuviera a tan solo unos metros de su amada y esos ángeles estuvieran estorbando, lo hacia rabiar.

—¡Te detendré aquí y ahora! —sentenció Erwin al príncipe del infierno quien sonrío con sorna aceptando el desafío

Mike esta vez había perdido, por lo que Levi corrió hacia la habitación de la monja, pero se topó con el ángel mensajero Hange.

—¡Quitate de ahí cuatro ojos! —demandó el demonio

—No puedes llevártela o morirá —mencionó con calma la ángel

—¡No lo permitiré! —exclamó furioso el moreno

—¡Aunque no lo desees! ¡Ella esta maldecida!

—¿De que hablas? —cuestionó confundido

—¿No lo sabes? —el ángel entonces entendió todo —Déjame mostrártelo

La castaña le dio la mano al demonio, eso hizo que pudiera ver a través de sus memorias, allí vio como Zeke empezó a meterle ideas y alucinaciones horribles a Petra, donde le decía que su amado era un demonio, y que al estar embarazada, su hijo sería un híbrido que no sería admitido en el cielo ni en el infierno, y que la familia sería cazada para ser torturada eternamente. La pobre mujer no pudo más con eso y un día se lanzó de la ventana tratando de buscar una salida a su desesperación.

—N-no puede ser —dijo estupefacto Levi, incrédulo ante tal confesión —siempre fue ese maldito —rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños —¡Maldito! —gruño antes de lanzarse al ataque

Zeke batallaba contra un formidable Erwin, que obtenía más fuerza de las oraciones de Armin, al ver que Levi también se le iba encima, decidió usar su as bajo la manga. Gritó con voz horrorosa, con lo que convirtió en seres demoníacos a las monjas que ahí estaban, Eren se transformó parcialmente.

—Erwin ¿que hacemos? —cuestionó Hange con pena al ver humanos convertidos en seres terribles —bebieron su fluido demoníaco

—Ya no son humanos, acabenlos —ordenó el arcángel

Mientras los tres ángeles se deshacían de las huestes demoníacas, Levi batalla con Zeke a muerte, el rubio sabiendo que tenía las de perder, hizo que Eren le ayudará aún en contra de la voluntad del chico.

—¡Quitate mocoso! —ordenó Levi rabioso

—N-no puedo —Eren trataba de oponerse a la orden de su hermano

Zeke reía con burla, hasta que sintió un corte en su mejilla, se sorprendió bastante que hubiese un humano tan ágil y fuerte como la chica de oscuros cabellos que le veía con recelo. Tocó su mejilla con burla, pero ahí fue donde realmente se asustó, pues su piel no se regeneró.

—¿Pero que?

Levi entonces recordó que cuando hizo el trato con Zeke, logró obtener un poco de su sangre y mezcló ésta en la aleación para forjar un espada, que se quedó con la familia Ackerman.

—¡Niña dame la espada! —gritó Levi a Mikasa, la chica desconfió del moreno y apretó más la empuñadura

—¡Ni en sueños! —maldijo el príncipe demonio lanzándose hacia la joven espadachina

Eren se apareció frente a Mikasa evitando que su hermano llegará a tocarla, le asestó un puñetazo que lo lanzó varios metros. Zeke se incorporó aturdido y desesperado.

—¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos! —sentenció Eren firmemente —¡Y yo soy libre de elegir mi camino!

Zeke miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que sus demonios estaban por caer y que luchar contra Levi y Eren sería difícil, eso si no llegaba Erwin a apoyarlos. De repente percibió como el jovencito rubio se asomaba tímidamente hacia afuera, sonrío y se lanzó contra el.

—¡Armin! —advirtieron los cazademonios al ver a su amigo en peligro

El joven no pudo más que cerrar los ojos ante su inminente fin, pero lo único que sintió fue un líquido escurrirle en la mejilla, abrió los ojos con miedo y se encontró con algo sorprendente.

Levi le había protegido interponiéndose al ataque, las garras de Zeke perforaban su corazón, aunque Ackerman no se quedó atrás, Mikasa le prestó la espada que justo había atravesado el abdomen contrario. El príncipe solo pudo maldecir y lanzar un horrido grito antes de esfumarse para siempre.

—¿P-por que? —cuestionó Armin al espectro herido

—No te sientas importante mocoso, solo quería deshacerme de ese idiota

—Pero al morir él, usted... —Levi le lanzó una mirada fría que silencio al rubio

Armin notó como el demonio veía por encima de su hombro, y recordó el caso pendiente con la monja, ahí fue cuando comprendió todo. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio al demonio. Levi comenzaba a desvanecerse, y lo único en lo que sus ojos ponían atención fue en la mujer durmiente, dio unos cuantos pasos con la intención de tocarla, pero solo pudo extender su mano y hacerle una promesa, antes de esfumarse por completo.

—Es hora de retirarse —mencionó Erwin después de purificar el lugar, solo faltaba llevar el alma de ambos demonios su prisión eterna, pero una de ellas se empezó iluminar a la vista de todos —¿Que?

Una esfera negra empezó a tornarse en blanco resplandeciente para sorpresa de los presentes —Eso es obra de... —mencionó Mike anonadado, en su larga vida no había sucedido algo parecido

—¡Del jefe! —completó Hange emocionada —¡Alabado sea!

—¿Pero porque? —cuestionó Eren mientras perdía de vista la esfera que subía mas y mas

—Porque entre todos los dones, Dios no puede pasar inadvertido el amor —respondió Erwin, y con un gesto desapareció junto a sus camaradas

Los chicos le contaron lo sucedido a la monja, quien viéndose sola decidió irse a otro lugar, dedicándose a la vida religiosa y ayudando a los desamparados, aunque antes de partir les proveo algo de comida a sus salvadores en forma de pago, a Armin le dio ademas un bello ejemplar de un libro en blanco para ser rellenado.

Fue en ese libro que Armin plasmó la leyenda del hombre avaricioso que pacto con el demonio y luego fue perdonado por un gran acto de amor. Esa leyenda paso entre varias generaciones que le dieron varias interpretaciones, siendo la más conocida la de un dramaturgo alemán.

* * *

****Actualidad** **

—Esto es una mierda —decía un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises mientras cerraba de golpe un libro, se le hacía inverosímil la idea de hacer un pacto demoníaco, pero era tarea así que no tuvo de otra que leerse toda esa ridícula historia

Se levantó para retirarse, caminaba sin mucha atención por lo que no se dio cuenta que por aquellos abarrotados libreros una persona daba la vuelta en su dirección, chocando con ella.

—¡Maldición! ¡Fijate por donde caminas im...! —el chico iba a seguir insultando hasta que vio que la persona con la que había chocado era una joven de su edad, bastante bonita

—¡Lo siento! ¡¿Estas bien?! —la muchacha rubia se puso de pie examinándolo

—Estoy bien —dijo el joven evadiendo la mirada azul de la chica que por alguna extraña razón le incomodaba, en eso vio varios libros tirados —¿son tuyos?

—Son prestamos para una tarea de investigación —la rubia se puso a recoger sus pertenencias, el joven en un raro impulso se ofreció a ayudarle con sus cosas —No es necesario —dijo avergonzada

—No querras tirar tus cosas a medio camino ¿verdad? —pronunció el chico con los libros en sus brazos

—No —sonrío la muchacha resignada —en ese caso, déjame invitarte un café

—Prefiero el té —mencionó el joven —Por cierto, soy Lewis

—Un gusto, soy Paige —los ojos azules de la joven brillaron —entonces té será

La chica sonreía mientras caminaba al lado de un muchacho relajado, pues ambos sentían que una conexión especial los unía, y esta vez era para nunca separarse.

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Esta historia esta basada en la popular leyenda del Doctor Fausto y su pacto con Mefistofeles.
> 
> *La oración en latín corresponde al salmo número 3.
> 
> *Primero puse a la parejita con los colores que les dieron en el anime, y a sus reencarnaciones con el color original del manga.
> 
> *No quise meterme mucho en el tema religioso por respeto, por eso no hice uso de nombres, ni de santos ni de Dios.
> 
> *Bueno, con esto se termina el especial de Halloween, esperando que hayan o sigan pasando bien estas fechas, celebren lo que celebren: Halloween, Samhain, Todos Santos, Día de Muertos, etc.
> 
> *Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer, votar y comentar, gracias a ustedes por dar los ánimos.


	16. Navidad blanca

****\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

_Oh, blanca Navidad..._

Detestaba, no eso era poco, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas las fiestas navideñas, en primera porque ese día era su cumpleaños y no le agradaba recordar su pobre pasado ni las carencias que sufrió junto a su madre, en segundo, porque el verdadero significado de la Navidad pasaba a segundo plano y se enfocaba a un materialismo egoísta, y en tercero, porque debía soportar toda esa horda de buenos deseos y abrazos hipócritas, aunque éstos últimos los evitaba tanto como podía.

Generalmente se encerraba en casa a pasar la Navidad como un día normal más, en dado caso, prefería salir a celebrar el año nuevo con sus amistades. Lamentablemente este año no pudo escabullirse de celebrar junto a su familia, su extraña familia. Si bien, los Ackerman restantes eran solo él, su tío Kenny y su prima mestiza Mikasa, la familia creció con la incorporación de Zoë. ¿Como había sucedido eso?, ni él mismo lo comprende del todo.

Solo recuerda que hace aproximadamente cuatro años, Kenny regresó de un viaje y se encontró con él, la Cuatro Ojos y Erwin en un bar, donde obviamente aprovecho para molestarlo enfrente de sus amigos, lo que nunca percibió fue que el vejete ya se había interesado en su intelectual amiga. Y así, sin que él pusiera atención, Hange y Kenny se volvieron cercanos al grado de desarrollar sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro. De Kenny no le sorprendía, pero si de Hange, aunque sus gustos fueran maduros como por ejemplo el crush que había tenido con Keith Shadis, nunca pensó que se involucraría con su tío dos décadas mayor.

El colmo del lo bizarro fue cuando contrajeron nupcias y Hange Zoë pasó a ser políticamente su tía. ****“¡Que horror!”**** pensó cuando se daban el sí. Y dos años después llegaba un niño para solidarizar el matrimonio.

_Blanca Noche Buena, mi mensajera..._

El mismo mocoso que justo ahora estaba a su cuidado porque los idiotas de sus padres habían olvidado comprar sus regalos con anticipación y ahora estaban peleándose por un obsequio en el centro comercial.

―Oí mocoso, es hora de dormir ―ordenó el mayor al pequeño de un año

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y Levi fue a abrir, se trataba de la vecina fastidiosa que casualmente siempre pasaba por una taza de azúcar cada que él iba de visita. La chica buscaba una forma de sacarle plática al joven pero éste le contestaba secamente, sin embargo, ninguno se dio cuenta que el estar tanto tiempo con la puerta abierta, el travieso Milo Ackerman gateo hasta el umbral y se perdió en los arbustos.

―Tsk, que molesta es Hitch ―dijo Levi una vez que había cerrado la puerta ―Bien, Milo es hora...

Ackerman entornó los ojos sorprendido de no encontrar al pequeño ―¡Hey! ¿Donde estas?

Levi movió muebles, abrió puertas, busco en cestos y revisó varias veces debajo de la cama para encontrar al hijo de Kenny, sin embargo no hallo nada, fue entonces que sintió algo que contadas veces sucedió: entro en pánico.

El moreno comenzó a desesperarse y varios escenarios se crearon en su mente, lo único que podía hacer era buscarlo, tomó su abrigo y salió a la calle esperando encontrarlo por ahí, porque si no aparecía antes de que llegaran sus padres podría considerarse como hombre muerto. Apresuró el paso.

* * *

_La nostalgia vuelve al hogar..._

Caminó por varias calles y preguntó entre la gente, pero nadie le daba razón, pensó por un momento en llamar a la policía, aunque eso no le agradó nada por ser él el primer sospechoso y porque Hange lo colgaría. Cabizbajo regresaba al hogar Ackerman, cuando escuchó risas provenientes de una casa bastante decorada. ****“Que**** ** **ridículos**** ” pensó, más se acercó por curiosidad y ahí diviso a su sobrino jugando con dos adultos, la vena de su frente resaltó y apretó los puños, esos malditos robaniños pagarían. Aunque pensándolo bien, no parecían ser malas personas y Milo parecía conocerlos, aún así les reclamaría por semejante osadía. Se acercó al umbral y golpeó la puerta, esto alertó a las dos personas que jugaban con el niño Ackerman-Zoë.

―¡Voy! ―escuchó una delicada voz femenina, y pronto estuvo frente a una joven mujer de cabellos rojizos, quien amablemente le saludó ―¿Que se le ofrece?

―Vengo por mi sobrino ―dijo Levi sin tacto

―¿Su sobrino? ―la mujer no comprendió

―Por el mocoso ese, el hijo de la Cuatro Ojos y del loco de Kenny ―señalo al pequeño que estaba en brazos de un hombre

―Usted es... Levi Ackerman ―dedujó la chica por lo que había escuchado de Hange

―Así es, y el mocoso esta bajo mi cuidado

―¿En serio? ―preguntó la pelirroja con molestia ―Pues no parece que lo cuide muy bien, lo encontré en el jardín de los Zacharius viendo al Santa Claus bailarín, así que decidí traerlo aquí hasta que sus padres regresen

Esa chica le recriminó que era un mal niñero, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, además quien sabe quien era esa mujer testaruda.

―Yo soy su tío ―mencionó Ackerman quien comenzaba a irritarse ―y no dejaré a Milo con una mocosa desconocida

―No soy una desconocida, soy amiga de Hange Zoë desde la universidad y me llamó Petra Ral ―respondió la joven

―Podrás ser la reina Isabel o Madonna, pero no te dejaré a Milo ―amenazó Levi a la vez que intentaba entrar a la casa

―¡Oye bruto! ―Ral le bloqueaba el paso al moreno ―¡Hablemos como gente civilizada!

―Bien, ¿que sugieres?

―Primero muéstrame tu identificación para comprobar que eres el verdadero Levi ―Ackerman a regañadientes le mostró su licencia ―ahora te acompañaré hasta casa de Hange y me iré hasta que ella regresé, no puedo dejarte solo con Milo

―Como quieras ―soltó el joven ante la idea, él podía arreglárselas solo

_Un blanco sueño y un cantar...._

Petra se abrigó y tomó en brazos al bebé, siguió al hombre amargado hasta la casa de su amiga. En el trayecto nadie dijo nada, hasta que Levi tuvo que preguntar por algo importante.

―¿Llamaste a Hange?

―Sí, pero me mandaba a buzón

―¿Podrías guardar en secreto que Milo escapó? ―cuestionó Ackerman con dureza, cosa que a Petra no le hizo gracia

―¿Y ser tu cómplice? ¿y dejar que Milo vuelva a estar en peligro por tu culpa?

―¡No volverá a ocurrir! ―Ackerman gruñó ―¡Lo de hoy fue un descuido menor!

―¡¿Menor?! ―la chica también respondió enojada ―¡expusiste al niño a varios peligros!

―¡Tu que sabes de eso! ¡No eres su madre!

―¡Soy su niñera ocasional! ¡Sé cuidarlo mejor que tú! ―Petra le contestó furiosa, dejó al pequeño sentado en el carrito de jardinería para insultar al irresponsable tío ―¡Yo no haría semejante estupidez!

En su arrebato empujó sin querer el carrito con el niño en él, el cual comenzó a avanzar gracias a la pendiente de la calle.

―¡Milo! ―gritó Levi atónito ―¡Mira lo que has hecho!

―¡No fue mi intención! ―respondió Petra apesumbrada

―¡Ayúdame! ―sugirió Levi a la vez que trataba de alcanzar el juguete

―¡De acuerdo! ―la chica siguió al joven que corría a toda velocidad, no obstante el carrito seguía su trayecto

El pequeño Ackerman ni se inmutaba de la preocupación de su tío y su niñera, después de todo hasta lo disfrutaba. El carrito se encaminó hasta un gran árbol navideño que engalanaba el parque.

―¡No! ―gritó Levi pensó en le daño que se haría el niño de caerle encima el árbol

El Ackerman hizo gala de su agilidad y logró adelantarse al carro deteniéndolo por enfrente evitando que chocará con el pino artificial. Para su desgracia el árbol comenzó a balancearse y él no pudo con el peso de la decoración, por fortuna Petra logró sacar al niño del juguete a tiempo, y el árbol se vino abajo encima de Levi.

―¡¿Estas bien?! ―exclamó la pelirroja preocupada por el joven

―Sí ―el moreno salía con varios adornos encima aunque por fortuna no se lesionó

―Que bien ―la chica ayudó a Levi a quitarse todo lo que le cayó encima incluido el muérdago que tenía en su cabello

―Gracias ―Ackerman sintió una extraña calidez cuando ella rozó accidentalmente su mejilla al quitarle algo del cabello, por lo que su voz sonó más amable ―regresemos a casa

Así ya sin la hostilidad que en principio se mostraron, Levi y Petra se dirigían a dejar al pequeño y travieso Milo a su hogar.

_De paz y de buen amor..._

* * *

_Sueño que todo es blanco alrededor..._

―Ya esta limpio ―mencionó la pelirroja con el niño más tranquilo

―Vaya lío en el que nos metiste ―dijo Levi a su sobrino que ahora bostezaba ―ahora el mocoso ya tiene sueño

―Tuvo un día muy agitado ―Petra le pasó el niño a Levi y luego tomó su abrigo para salir de la casa Ackerman ―ahora no te dará problemas

―Supongo que no, por cierto yo quería...

Las palabras de Levi fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Kenny y Hange, quienes cargaban con varias bolsas de compras.

―¡Ufff! ―exclamó la castaña ―¡logramos salir vivos! ¡las tiendas están a reventar!

―Ahora entiendo porque tardaron tanto ―recriminó Levi

―¡Oi mocoso! ¡Tuve que pelearme por un lugar en el estacionamiento y luego en la fila de las cajas! ―explicó Kenny con hartazgo

―Por cierto ¿que haces aquí Petra? ―cuestionó Hange al ver a su amiga y vecina

―Pues... ―la pelirroja miró a Levi e intentó crear una excusa ―pasé a desearte feliz navidad pero al ver que no estabas, aproveche para saludar a Milo

―¿En serio? ―dijo Zoë

―Claro ―respondieron al unisono Petra y Levi de tal manera que se sintió real

―¡Oh que buena amiga eres! ―gritó Hange abalanzándose a la pelirroja

Kenny dejo sus bolsas en la cocina y fue a cargar a Milo, no sin antes darle una mirada burlona y una sonrisa pícara al joven de baja estatura―¡Levi que galán! ―dijo en voz baja solo perceptible a su sobrino

―¡Callate! ―siseo el moreno

―Es hora de retirarme ―escuchó que Petra se despedía y sin pensarlo decidió acompañarla ―no es necesario ―pidió la pelirroja ante tal atención

―Insisto ―soltó Ackerman seguro ―es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ― ** **”después de que me ayudaste”**** pensó el joven

―Ok ―la pelirroja aceptó y caminó al lado del chico ―me alegra que todo terminará bien

―Si, por cierto... ―Levi se rascó la mejilla por la incomodidad que le causaba ese tipo de situaciones ―gracias por ayudarme y por no decirle nada a Hange

―También yo cometí una estupidez ―se sinceró la chica ―siento haberte juzgado tan feo

―Esta bien, yo cause todo eso

―Aunque fue gracioso verte encima con todos esos adornos navideños ―mencionó Petra con una risita

―Tsk, estaba todo lleno de luces, esferas, moños y muérdagos ―Petra borró su risa, pensó que Levi no se había dado cuenta del muérdago ―¿no creerás en esa estupidez? ―le cuestionó el hombre con curiosidad

―¿D-de que hablas? ―Ral intento hacerse la ignorante

―Del muérdago y la tradición del beso ―respondió Ackerman con indiferencia pero Petra no dijo nada más

Pronto llegaron al hogar de la pelirroja, ella aún no había respondido nada por lo que Levi prefirió no tocar el tema otra vez.

―Aquí me despido ―dijo Ackerman, pero antes de dar un paso la voz de la fémina lo detuvo

―Levi, espera... ―Petra se veía nerviosa ―un beso es demasiado pronto, pero podríamos cambiarlo por un café o una película ―la chica miró al joven enfrente suyo quien tenía una expresión algo sorprendida ―claro, si tu quieres, no es...

―El sábado a las cinco ―Levi respondió instantáneamente ―¿Te parece?

―S-sí ―dijo algo atolondrada ante la sorpresa que le generó la respuesta de Levi

Levi asintió y sonrío levemente como despedida, había dado un par de pasos hasta que escuchó que Petra nuevamente le hablaba.

―¡Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños!

Ackerman se sorprendió al escuchar que ella recordaba su cumpleaños, supuso que Hange le había comentado eso. Miró hacia el cielo, de donde empezaban a desprenderse los primeros copos de nieve.

****“Será una blanca Navidad”**** Levi recordó que su madre le contaba que él nació en un día nevado y que adoraba esos días porque sentía que la nieve era un signo de esperanza. Ensanchó su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que así podía ser, pues ahora tenía una rara pero cálida familia y el año nuevo le deparaba algo importante con la pelirroja que conoció hace poco.

―La navidad no es tan mala ―susurró al viento invernal y a las calles decoradas de luces de colores

_Al llegar la blanca Navidad_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La ship Kenny x Hange salió porque sus seiyuus están casados y se me hizo gracioso ver a Hange de tía de Levi.
> 
> *En principio quería hacer una especie de aventura tipo “¡Cuidado! bebé suelto” pero no mentiré, me dio flojera.
> 
> *Fue algo cortito y sin mucho sentido, solo para no dejar desapercibida la fecha, y porque es muy probable que sea el último año de Levi vivo, además la verdad ando sin inspiración.
> 
> *Por último les deseo unas felices fiestas y un año nuevo alentador. Cuídense mucho que aún anda el Covid, bye.


	17. Malas desiciones

_Solía ser un ganador, todo era en blanco y negro..._

Incómodo, esa era la sensación que tenía desde que puso un pie ahí. De hecho, tenía pocas ganas de ir, pero tampoco podía rechazar la invitación que hasta cierto punto él creo.

Saludó a sus amigos, Erwin iba acompañado de la despampanante Marie, una pareja que acaparaba las miradas, Hange estaba con Moblit bobeando como siempre, mientras Mike y Nanaba silenciosos, no dejaban de enviarse miradas coquetas, por lo que prefirió tomar asiento con los jóvenes solteros, más específicamente al lado de su prima lejana, Mikasa.

_Tal vez pueda quedarme y sentirme cómodo viviendo en el pasado..._

Saludó con un gesto de cabeza y ella hizo lo mismo, notó que él no era el único con cierto rechazo al evento, Mikasa estaba totalmente seria, si ya de por sí era callada, ahora parecía estar muda, ni siquiera los chistes de Connie, las criticas de Ymir o las apuestas de Reiner le hacían soltar una mueca. Observó que unos lugares más adelante estaba el mocoso castaño con el que Mikasa se había encaprichado tanto desde que era una niña, no obstante éste nunca le correspondió. Recordó que un par de veces quiso evitarle la pena de sufrir diciéndole que a Eren no le interesaba, pero ella era necia y se empecinaba en seguir a su lado, hasta que Eren le presentó a su novia formal, la rubia de cara angelical, Historia Reiss.

_Tantos pensamientos están dentro de mi cabeza..._

Fue ahí cuando Mikasa por fin comprendió que no podía forzar a que alguien la amará, incluso si ella le amaba inmensamente. En ese momento recordó aquella “maldición” que tenían los miembros de su familia, pues se decía que los Ackerman podían ser fuertes, inteligentes y leales, sin embargo eran desdichados en el amor.

_Me siento como si estuviera en un reloj de arena..._

* * *

****“Patrañas”**** fue lo primero que dijo cuando su abuelo le contó sobre esa maldición antes de morir. El anciano Ackerman confesó que la mayoría de sus antepasados no fueron felices en cuestiones románticas y si llegaban a serlo, morían.

—¿Entonces como fue que mamá y Kenny nacieron? —dijo Levi con incredulidad

—Mocoso, no confundas el amor con la lujuria —respondió con dureza el hombre de la tercera edad —ni Kenny ni Kuchel fueron productos del amor sino de una noche de desenfreno

—Tsk, no tenias que ser tan gráfico —opinó Levi asqueado

—Pues es para que no te quedes solo —dijo el abuelo —espero que puedas romper esta maldición

_Los segundos son implacables..._

Después del incidente de Mikasa y Eren, Levi se cuestionó si podría ser real esa “maldición”. Su propio abuelo le confesó que no amaba a su esposa. Kenny, a aquel tío extraño y agresivo, solo le conoció una novia, una rubia policía de ojos azules bastante seria e intimidante, la cual falleció en un tiroteo; Kenny nunca mostró pena por la pérdida, pero él más que nadie sabía que su tío sacaba sus penas en los bares acompañado de botellas de alcohol y de mujeres de la vida galante. Su madre, se había enamorado de un tipo que le prometió la luna y demás cosas imposibles, hasta que se aburrió de ella y la dejó preñada, él era el producto de esa fallida relación. Por último, el primo Danny quien fue el único que pareció encontrar un poco de felicidad al lado de su pareja, falleció en un increíble accidente de avión, dejando a Mikasa huérfana a temprana edad.

Y él... pues con respecto a él no podía decirse mucho, porque ese aspecto nunca le importo y tampoco hubo alguna persona que le llamará tanto la atención, a excepción de ella.

* * *

_Solíamos caminar juntos por este camino sinuoso..._

Petra Ral, era una chica que conoció en el club escolar al que asistía. De baja estatura, cabello cobrizo, grandes ojos dorados y expresión encantadora, cuando recién la conoció le dio la impresión de ser una muñeca infantil, bastante “empalagosa” para su gusto. No fue hasta que comenzó a convivir más con ella que desecho ese prejuicio.

_Quiero mirarme en el espejo, diciéndome a mí mismo que hice un buen trabajo..._

Hábil, talentosa, independiente, fuerte y algo caprichosa, es como describía a Petra, además de que tenía el don de hacer un buen té, y fue este hecho el que comenzó a acercarlos cada vez más. Ella siempre le entregaba su taza con una sonrisa y un saludo, a pesar de que él no le decía más de dos palabras, internamente se sentía halagado con esa muestra de amabilidad. Y tal vez Petra lo empezó a notar.

_Sintiéndome tan nervioso, quiero seguir adelante..._

Así comenzó a notar que Petra era un poco más atenta con él, que cada que lo veía mostraba una radiante sonrisa y que no dejaba de mirarlo. Él no comprendió el significado de estas señales, y evitaba quedarse a solas con ella, le causaba un nervio extraño.

_No se si podré seguir el ritmo..._

Por su frío carácter y nula experiencia, nunca entendió las demostraciones de afecto, al grado que en un San Valentín, Petra le regaló una caja de chocolates declarando sutilmente su atracción hacia él.

—Es un buen detalle —dijo sin alguna afectación —aunque no me gustan las cosas dulces

—Es chocolate amargo, escogido especialmente para ti —respondió Petra rápidamente

—Pues gracias —respondió Levi secamente, observó como Petra se quedó estática como esperando una respuesta más satisfactoria, sin embargo, al notar su mirada indiferente, bajo la cabeza y se despidió en voz baja

Levi no comprendió si lo que hizo era lo correcto, más no sabía que decir. No estaba seguro de si ese regalo era especialmente por algún sentimiento fuerte o solo era por celebrar ese día tan empalagoso, donde si no regalas algo es porque eres un Grinch.

_Pero he estado inseguro últimamente, porque no sé..._

No volvió a tocar ese tema, incluso aunque Hange hacía sus comentarios en doble sentido y Petra evitaba hacer contacto visual con él. No le gustaba ese trato, más tampoco hizo nada para cambiarlo, además estaba en juego el ingreso a la universidad, no podía distraerse hasta convertirse en un abogado reconocido. Cuando llegara a esa meta, entonces podría pensar en salir con alguien y porque no, formalizar una relación.

_Te estás moviendo tan rápido dejándome atrás..._

Pero, el tiempo no perdona, y aunque la seguía viendo gracias a las reuniones que Hange realizaba, el vínculo que habían compartido se empezaba a desgastar. Ella se abría a más gente, especialmente a las amistades de Eren, donde coincidió con el eterno enamorado de Mikasa: Jean Kirstein. Aquel era un chico que se había prendado de su prima desde la secundaria, el pobre estaba embobado con ella mientras Mikasa no dejaba de adorar a Eren, sintió pena por ambos idiotas. Si bien, Jean se había hecho popular por encarnar al clásico bully de la escuela, con el tiempo fue madurando y demostró que era un chico noble, sencillo y valiente. Más de una vez le dijo a Mikasa lo tonta que era por no darle siquiera una oportunidad.

—Mira quien lo dice —contestó Mikasa desdeñosa

Levi frunció el ceño al entender la indirecta —Es diferente —Mikasa rodó los ojos de fastidio —primero me enfocaré en mis estudios, ya habrá tiempo para eso

_Sin llegar a ninguna parte, me siento lento..._

La vida a veces no llega a ser como deseas, y eso entendió Levi cuando estaba ya en los últimos cursos de su carrera, había pensado que era tiempo de animarse a salir con Petra. Su cara no mostró afectó, pero su corazón si palpitó con cierta violencia cuando se enteró de la noticia, y es que tanto tiempo concentrándose en sus estudios y planeando su futuro, no divisó lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No notó los acercamientos entre Jean y Petra, nunca percibió las sonrisas tímidas que luego pasaron a ser radiantes, las charlas que cada vez se volvían más intimas, ni los toques juguetones que ahora ya no escondían. Ahora solo se trataba de Petra y Jean, nadie más cabía en ese relación, él ya estaba olvidado en el corazón de la pelirroja, y eso lo hizo sentirse miserable.

_Demasiado rápido, trato de seguir, pero estoy perdiendo la esperanza..._

Por alguna extraña razón no podía sentirse bien cuando los veía llegar juntos tomados de la mano a las reuniones de Hange, detestaba la forma en que ambos se trataban y se miraban con ternura, le incomodaba verlos darse muestras de cariño como abrazos o besos y le daba asco escuchar las insinuaciones que hacía Hange sobre si ya habían intimado. _Envidia_ , ese era el mal que sentía al ver a la nueva pareja, y pronto descubrió que no era el único que la pasaba mal por ellos, Mikasa se mostraba esquiva con Petra y totalmente fría con Jean.

—¿No me digas que ahora si te interesa Jean? —le cuestionó una vez que se encontraron solos

Mikasa le miró con molestia —¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si hubieses salido con ella! ¡Ellos no estarían juntos! —le reclamó

—¿Así que yo tengo toda la culpa? —preguntó Levi con un tono amenazante que hizo efecto en Mikasa —Lo tuviste un buen tiempo detrás de ti, y ahora que ya te superó, te has enamorado de él

La morena lanzó un suspiro resignado —Bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido —dijo con desgano

_Tengo miedo de quedarme varado solo..._

Y si, Mikasa tenía razón, una vez que perdió a Petra comprendió todo lo que había perdido. No podía ni siquiera reclamarle por algo que no tuvo un comienzo, porque ni siquiera podía llamarla exnovia, y solo su imaginación le ayudaría a fantasear como hubiese sido una relación con ella. Aún mantenía un poco de esperanza, a pesar de que no les deseaba ningún mal, a veces escuchaba de sus peleas y lo cerca que estaban de concluir su relación, y él ansioso esperaba su turno. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, y la esperanza se esfumó cuando ella llegó luciendo una radiante sonrisa y un elegante anillo en su dedo anular.

* * *

_No quiero estar solo, ¿puedes llevarme contigo ahora?..._

Y ahora estaba ahí presente contemplando el final de esa novela romántica donde él no era el protagonista, lo era aquel hombre que estaba frente al altar enfundado en un elegante smoking, aquel gallardo hombre en el que se había convertido Jean era perfecto para Petra —aunque le doliese admitirlo—, al menos tenía la tranquilidad, de que ese tipo la haría feliz.

_Todo lo que quería en la distancia esta fuera de mi alcance..._

Entonces escuchó a los músicos entonar la marcha nupcial, su piel se erizó y la del novio también —quien fue calmado por su mejor amigo y ahora padrino, Marco Bott—, Levi solo pudo tragar en seco y poner su mejor cara de póker, no podía permitirse mostrarse sentimental. Incluso cuando vio a la novia pasar acompañada de su padre, luciendo tan bella como si se tratará de una princesa, pero los ojos dorados solo estaban enfocados en el hombre junto al altar y que él también la esperaba con una boba sonrisa.

_Todos los sueños tontos que tenía dentro de mí están rotos..._

Por un pequeño instante pensó en oponerse a aquel matrimonio como sí se tratara de una mala película, más, recordó que por mucho que deseara a la novia, él mismo la alejo con su indiferencia y probablemente nunca le perdonaría el haber arruinado su momento especial. Así fue como Petra y Jean unieron sus vidas y desecharon lo que alguna vez habían sentido por terceros, la bendición del sacerdote y el aplauso de los invitados le recordó a Levi que ahora ella sería la señora Kirstein y no la señora Ackerman que en algún momento imaginó. Aplaudió monotonamente y se prometió enterrar en el fondo de su alma los sentimientos por la única chica que le había hecho sentir mariposas —y espinas—en el estomago.

_¿Soy el único que se va a quedar olvidando?..._

Solo se quedó muy poco tiempo a la recepción, para que mentirse, realmente le desagradaba ese evento y no creía soportar más, dijo una excusa barata que sus amigos creyeron.

—¿Te puedo acompañar? —escuchó la voz de su prima algo tímida

Él suspiró, sabía que Mikasa tampoco estaba a gusto, así que asintió.

Al llegar a su hogar, se deshizo de su saco y corbata, y fue a tirarse al sillón, Mikasa le vio compasiva y fue a la cocina, luego regresó con una botella de champagne y dos copas. Siguió su ejemplo y se echó en el sillón lanzando los tacones al suelo.

—¿Te quieres emborrachar? —le preguntó curioso

—Solo quiero brindar por ellos —dijo la mestiza sirviendo las copas y ofreciéndole una a su primo —¡Que tengan un largo y feliz matrimonio! —dijo con amargura

—¡Por ellos! ¡Y por nosotros porque somos libres de esa bazofia del matrimonio! —dijo él con ácido sarcasmo chocando su copa con la de Mikasa

—¡Por nuestra suerte Ackerman! ¡Salud! —la joven pronunció y bebió todo el contenido de su copa de un sorbo

Levi estuvo por reprocharle que no eran sus genes Ackerman lo que los hacían desdichados, eran sus estúpidas ideas de ser perfectos, eran sus malas decisiones de anteponer otras cosas antes que el amor, pero prefirió dejarlo así, pronto Mikasa se daría cuenta de ello. Miró la dorada bebida y recordó los ojos de Petra, y se prometió seguir adelante sin ella.

_Y ahora sigo mi camino solo, sintiéndome tan frio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo: Moderno
> 
> Canción: Slump de Stray Kids, es el ending del anime Tower of God (recomendado al igual que su manhwa).
> 
> Inspiración: En una sesión me contaron que todos estamos ligados a nuestra familia, por ejemplo, si en nuestra familia hubo infidelidad es muy probable que sigamos las mismas tendencias negativas.
> 
> *Esta vez si quise poner un final triste, al menos para los Ackerman. Y es que realmente Levi y Mikasa tienen a dos grandes personas que se mueren por ellos pero sin caer en lo SIMP, y esos idiotas ni cuenta se dan.
> 
> *Admito que mi segunda ship favorita es el Jeankasa. También se que el único que ha mostrado sentimientos es Jean y Mikasa ni enterada, pero eso no significa que no se pueda dar algo, después de todo Mikasa tampoco lo ha tratado mal o humillado. Algunos podrán ver esta pareja como algo forzado, pero ambos necesitan de amor, ¿porque no deberían darse esa oportunidad?. 
> 
> *Casi no escucho K-pop por lo que no conozco a estas bandas, pero me sorprendió que esta canción tiene tres versiones: japones, coreano e inglés (de donde saque la letra).
> 
> *Gracias por leer.


End file.
